Beautiful Pain (Season 3B)
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Stiles no recuerda nada. Malia se siente sola. Parrish no sabrá que hacer. Lydia querrá más. Liam está confundido. Carla se está volviendo loca. Scott tiene pesadillas. Kira se aleja. Adam no se rendirá. Cora tampoco lo hará. Los adolescentes sobrenaturales de Beacon Hills sentirán un hermoso dolor.
1. Prologo

_"Ha pasado un mes desde los últimos acontecimientos extraños en Beacon Hills. Los chicos han tratado de volver a sus vidas normales luego de matar a Victoria Miller, la sirena._

 _Os contare una historia, de unos simples chicos que de un momento a otro su mundo cambio por completo, ya no solo tenían que preocuparse por las tareas de la escuela, conseguir una cita para el fin de semana o ser de los chicos populares. Eso ya no estaba en sus listas de prioridades, ahora solo podían tener en su cabeza "Descubre. Corre. Sobrevive". En el poco tiempo de vida que llevan han tenido que aprender a sobrevivir solos._

 _Explicare como ha sido su vida este mes._

 _Con el pequeño alfa, Scott McCall, desde que fue mordido por la sirena cada noche ha tenido ciertas pesadillas, teniendo una y otra vez que repetir la dolorosa muerte de Allison en sus sueños, no puede cerrar los ojos porque aparecerá la cazadora._

 _La inocente Kira, se ha estado alejando mucho de la manada, antes no le gustaba estar sola pero ahora es lo que más desea, no pasa tiempo con su novio, Scott, y el alfa ni lo ha notado porque tiene peores problemas que pensar ahora._

 _El diputado Parrish, siento gran lastima por él, no es de ser fácil que le guste alguien menor que el, sin contar que es ilegal y él debe hacer respetar la ley. ¿Sera capaz de esposarse el mismo cuando cometa tal delito?_

 _Lydia, la banshee no se conforma con poco, ella quiera más del oficial Parrish, quiere que los últimos sueños que ha tenido se hagan realidad. Creo que le ha afectado estar tanto tiempo sola, ver a sus amigos con pareja, aun así, no se logra imaginar en una relación seria con Jordan._

 _El inexperto Liam, no solo sigue siendo un novato en esto de ser hombre lobo, sino también con sus sentimientos hacia Carla, él quiere algo más ¿o no? ¿Puede ser que tener sexo con Carla es todo? Empezar una relación no estaba en el vocabulario de Liam, ahora, solo sigue confundido._

 _Carla Donovan, la chica necesita ayuda en su cabeza, un momento cree que ama a Liam para luego decir que lo odia. Quiere cambiar, ser una mejor persona, no quiere lastimar a Liam porque ella lo sabe, sabe que arruinara a Liam si pasa demasiado tiempo con él._

 _El chico contradicciones, Adam, un momento puede ser bueno y al otro malo, los hermanos Donovan son bipolares. Quiere conseguir el amor de Malia, como sea, no le importara cortar cabezas en el camino, aun así, mientras sigue ese camino utiliza a Cora como diversión._

 _La menor de los Hale, Cora, la chica con menos suerte en el amor, todos los chicos que le gusta tienen la manía de gustarle a su prima. Lo bueno es que ella no se rinde tan fácil, dejara que Adam piense que está jugando con ella, cuando en realidad, ella se acerca a él. Hará que olvide a Malia._

 _Y llegamos a nuestros protagonistas._

 _Stiles aún no recuerda para nada a Malia, ni donde fue su primer beso, o, cuando la vio por primera vez, parece como si Malia nunca haya pasado en su vida. Luego que no la dejo ir, el trato de acercarse a ella, fallando en el intento porque ya no logra sentir nada por la werecoyote._

 _Malia, oh la pobre Malia, literalmente está sola, la manada tiene sus propios problemas como para encargarse de la soledad de la chica, quien quiere volver a ser un coyote por completo, pero, tampoco quiere dejar a Stiles._

 _Eso es lo que ha pasado con la manada este mes. De seguro debo decir que espero que todo se arregle pronto y toda esa basura, pero no, esa no es la verdad, me gusta ver a todos esos niños con todo ese drama intenso para sus pequeñas edades._

 _Quiero ver todo lo que pasara con Scott y Kira, ¿los dos terminaran? Parrish y Lydia ¿van a tener al fin algo? Liam y Carla ¿ella en serio no lo lastimara? Adam y Cora ¿cuándo terminaran el juego de esos dos? Y Stiles y Malia ¿alguna vez podrán estar juntos sin tantos problemas a su alrededor?_

 _Eso lo veremos._

 _Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir hasta hoy cuaderno de pensamientos._

 _Adina Parker_ _."_

Adina cierra su cuaderno con brusquedad, deja caer el lápiz en cualquier lugar de la habitación. Truena sus dedos y arregla un poco el cabello, era hora de vigilar a Malia y sus amigos, parecer la madre más tierna de este mundo. No es un trabajo difícil.

Mira el reloj en su televisión, tendría ya que ir a la escuela y pasarse como una buena profesora, también como una madre que se preocupa y controlar que esa manada no salga de la oscuridad que ahora mismo se encuentran.

Trabajo duro y arduo.

x-X-x

— Malia no se ira hasta que acabemos con Stiles.- Dice con cansancio Peter.

Adina lo mira alzando el rostro. — Lo sabemos, pero te dije que no pienso matar al chico, me ha caído bien su padre.-

— No te acuestes con el sheriff, Adina.-

— Oh ¿estas celoso?- Adina sonríe de medio lado.

Peter ríe con sarcasmo. — Nunca he estado celoso.-

— Mentira.- Interrumpe Adina. — Tienes celos de Stiles, porque el chico tiene más atención en tu hija que tú, que sos su padre.-

— Me da igual.- Peter bufa. — Solo encárgate que el nuevo plan funcione Adina.-

— Oh cortaras mi cabeza. Si, ya se todas vuestras amenazas lobo.-


	2. Capítulo 1: Empezar de cero

" _Trata de incorporarse pero era inútil, él es simplemente humano, no tiene demasiada fuerza, puede derrumbarse cuando él quiera con esa excusa._

 _Pero ahora no._

 _Hace un último esfuerzo y levanta la cabeza, observa a Malia enfrente hablando animadamente con Peter, la manada a su lado, en el suelo con sus respiraciones agitadas y sus cuerpos no pudiendo hacer nada más que estará en el suelo esperando su final._

 _Los ojos de Malia se encuentran con los de él, le da una sonrisa y luego mira a Peter, la sonrisa desaparece de sus labios._

 _— Acaba con ellos Malia.- Susurra Peter como una serpiente venenosa._

 _— Pero ellos son mis amigos. Ellos son... mi manada. Ellos son mi familia.- Responde Malia, cabizbaja._

 _Stiles no sabe que decir o que hacer, solo se queda mirando como Peter se mete en la cabeza de Malia._

 _— Pero ¿qué han hecho por ti, Malia? ¿Mentido durante meses? ¿Arriesgar tu vida una y otra vez, para alcanzar sus propios objetivos? Nunca he hecho eso.-_

 _Malia mira entre la manada y a Peter por un largo momento, ella da un paso hacia Peter, el lobo sonríe victorioso._

 _— Malia no lo hagas.- Stiles prácticamente suplica._

 _— Yo soy tu familia, nunca te he traicionado.- Peter aun trata de convencerla._

 _Peter le ofrece su mano, Malia respira hondo, parece que ya llego a su decisión. Ella toma la mano de Peter._

 _— Malia.- Susurra Stiles, sintiendo sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas al ver a la werecoyote alejándose._

 _Peter da unos golpecitos en la cabeza de Malia. — Buena chica.-_

 _En un rápido movimiento Malia saca sus garras y rasga la garganta de Peter quien cae al suelo en un sonido sordo._

 _— Yo sé quién es mi verdadera familia.- Dice antes de volverse hacia la manada con una sonrisa._

 _Stiles no puede hacer nada mientras ve como Peter se pone en pie, sus ojos brillaban a un terrible rojo intenso. Malia no hace sonido alguno mientras cae al suelo._

 _— No quería llegar a esto, me has obligado, Malia.- Peter besa la frente de su hija muerta en el suelo, luego desaparece de la vista de la manada._

 _Stiles es rápido, se levanta antes que cualquier otro del suelo para ver a Malia, mucha sangre saliendo de su cuello, se deja caer de rodillas a su lado, y recoge su cuerpo dejándolo en su regazo, deja caer todas las lágrimas que había contenido al ver el cuerpo sin vida de la chica._

 _— No Malia, no te vayas, no me dejes, te amo.- Suplica viendo al rostros. — Nunca logre decir que te amo_.-"

— ¿Y murió?- Pregunta Scott empujando su mochila detrás del hombro.

Asiento con la cabeza, subo los escalones de la escuela con rapidez, estoy ansioso por ver a Malia, quería saber si estaba bien.

— Si amigo, esa pesadilla fue horrible.- Miro hacia todos los lados en busca del cabello rubio-castaño claro de Malia. — Fue duro ver sus ojos sin vida.-

— Entonces, te preocupas por ella, sueñas con ella, pero no quieres nada con ella.- Scott enarca una ceja ante la confusión.

Abro mis ojos y lo miro como si lo que dijera fuera por completo falso y una locura, pero por un lado si tiene razón. Me preocupo por Malia, pero aun no logro recordar nada sobre ella, ni tampoco logro sentir lo que sea que antes había sentido por ella.

— No es que no quiera estar con ella… es complicado Scott.-

Mi mejor amigo da un profundo suspiro. — Desde hace un mes todo es complicado.-

Lo miro preocupado. — ¿Siguen las pesadillas?-

Scott pasa una mano por su cabello. — No han parado, y es difícil para mí, cada vez son peores, Allison habla y me dice una y otra vez porque no la salve.- El alfa vuelve a suspirar. — Es duro.-

En realidad la estaba pasando mal, se notaba en su rostro, grandes bolsas debajo de sus ojos los cuales ya no tenían brillo. Mi mejor amigo la estaba pasando peor que yo con Malia. Y la verdad no sé qué decirle, aun me siento culpable por lo que paso a Allison, ella seguiría viva si no hubiera ido a salvarme, salvarme en una batalla que solo era mía.

— A veces me pregunto qué hubiera pasado si la mordía.-

Miro sorprendido al alfa. — ¿Hablas de convertirla en hombre lobo?- Scott asiente cabizbajo. — Imposible amigo, ellos tienen un código ¿recuerdas? La mamá de Allison se mató por eso.-

Scott abre la boca para hablar pero ningun sonido sale de ella porque es interrumpido por el grito de Carla.

— ¡Es mi cumpleaños, es mi cumpleaños!- La chica cazadora se acerca a nosotros con grandes saltos, es sorprendente que no se caiga. — ¿Adivinen que día es hoy, chicos?- Carla sonríe y nos mira con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Scott y yo nos miramos antes de responder ambos a la vez. — ¿Tu cumpleaños?-

Carla chasquea la lengua, ladea la cabeza y su sonrisa se agranda. — ¡Sí!- Da palmadita con sus manos, es la primera vez que la veía que se comportaba como una niña. Ah que debe emocionarle mucho su cumpleaños.

Malia, Kira y Adam llegan detrás de ella. No confió en el cazador, y si, eso es principalmente porque pasa mucho tiempo con Malia.

— Le emociona su cumpleaños siempre.- Dice Adam mirando a su hermana con una sonrisa.

— No lo notamos.- Digo con gran sarcasmo.

Adam me da una mirada molesta, si, tampoco nos llevamos bien, y luego mira a Malia, se lame el labio inferior y señala a Malia luego a el mismo diciendo con eso que Malia era suya. Parece que nadie se da cuenta de lo que hizo el desgraciado de Adam, quería arrancarle la cabeza.

— Carla ha obligado a Lydia para que le hiciera su fiesta de cumpleaños en su casa del lago.- Comenta Kira luego que nadie decía nada y Malia y yo nos mirábamos incómodamente.

— No la obligue.- Carla rueda los ojos con indiferencia. — Solo le mande un mansaje donde decía que tenía a Prada secuestrada y si quería volver a verla debía hacer mi fiesta en la casa del lago.- Mira sus uñas con cierto tono de inocencia en sus ojos.

— ¿Su perra?- Pregunta Scott confundido.

— No, su ropa.- La cazadora pone los ojos en blanco. — Claro que su perra.-

El alfa suspira. — Ya hablamos de esto Carla, secuestrar y mandar mansajes de amenazas es malo.- Scott ha tenido problemas con Carla y sus particulares formas para conseguir lo que quiere, mientras Adam se ha adaptado bien en eso, ya no amenaza ni tiene ganas de matar. No creo eso.

— No me regañes Scotty, es mi cumpleaños.- Carla da una sonrisa inocente.

— Es difícil controlarla.- Al fin habla Malia, la miro por un largo rato, hasta que estoy convencido que ella enserio está bien, que todo fue una pesadilla, que ella nunca morirá. — ¿Irán a la fiesta?- Pregunta mirándome.

Quedo hipnotizado unos segundos por sus hermosos ojos chocolates, son tan perfectos, luego asiento sonriendo. Claro que iba a ir, y no solo para controlar que Adam no se acerque a ella.

Camino con paso veloz, estaba muriendo de hambre y quería llegar rápido a la cafetería a comer algo. A mi visión llega algo que definitivamente podía vivir sin ver. Malia, la chica que no logro recordar, estaba abrazada de un chico rubio que nunca en mi vida había visto, y daba vueltas con Malia en sus brazo mientras ella reía.

Era como una maldita escena de película donde dos amores se vuelven a encontrar luego de mil años.

¿Sería muy egoísta de mi parte partirla la cara a ese chico por tocar a Malia?

¡Oh claro que sí! Debo parecer normal, no puedo estar celoso porque Malia y yo no somos nada, ¡ni siquiera la recuerdo!

— Cierra la boca, te entrara moscas.- Carla se hace a mi lado, comiendo un paquete de patatas fritas.

Cierro la boca y pongo mis ojos en alto, dejando de mirar a Malia y a ese chico, y esa chica rubia que estaba al lado de ellos que hasta ahora noto.

— ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

Entonces no solo yo nunca los había visto por aquí. Pensé que también los había olvidado.

Pestañeo y luego miro a Carla serio. — No lo sé.- Tal vez soné más rudo de lo que quería parecer.

Eso no parecer molestarle a Carla.

Lydia llega a nosotros con grandes pasos. — Son James y Candy Lu, los nuevos y al parecer son primos, no tengo la menor idea como parecen que conocen a Malia.-

Miro a la pelirroja. — ¿Cómo es que sabes sus nombres?- Estoy seguro que no los sabe por sus poderes banshee, aunque eso sería bueno porque significaría que son malos y tendremos que alejarlos de Malia.

La banshee se encoje de hombros. —Simplemente me informo Stiles.-

¿Cómo conocen a Malia? Ella casi no conoce a nadie porque no socializa con los humanos, y ahora vienen estos, le sonríen como si fuera un recuentro, el imbécil chico pasa su brazo alrededor de la cintura de mi Malia… de Malia.

Sacudo mi cabeza para controlar mis pensamientos, ya me estaba volviendo paranoico y debía calmarme antes que hiciera una locura la cual me arrepentiré después.

— Oh Dios, me aburre vuestra conversación.- Carla tira el paquete de patatas en la canasta de basura. — ¡Hey Malia!- Grita antes de acercarse a ellos.

Me quedo paralizado cuando los ojos de Malia se encuentran con los míos, su sonrisa se borra y eso hace que me sienta culpable de no sé qué. Lydia toma mi mano y me jala hasta estar enfrente de ellos. ¿Por qué tengo que estar aquí? Yo solo quería ir a comer algo.

Mala suerte, Stilinski.

— ¿No vas a presentarnos tus amigos?- Lydia enarca una ceja.

¡No! Grito por dentro.

Malia frunce el ceño. — No son mis…-

La chica la corta. — Soy Candy Lu, y sí, soy tan dulce como mi nombre.- Exclama la rubia.

Y no tienes mucho cerebro ¿cierto?

— Soy la mejor amiga de Malia, desde que tenemos pañales.- Candy ríe moviendo su mano derecha. — Y él es James Lu, mi primo.- Se acerca hacia nosotros, como queriendo contar un secreto. — El amor platónico de Malia.-

— ¡Candy!- Exclama Malia sonrojada.

¡Sonrojada! ¡Ella no debería sonrojarse! Maldición, parecer normal cada vez se vuelve más difícil. No quiero que Malia sonría o se sonrojo por otro chico, y me siento mal al pensar eso, me estoy volviendo egoísta.

Miramos a Malia, esperando una explicación sobre todo lo que dijo la chica rubia. ¿Desde cuando ella tenía amigos de la infancia? Lo más importante ¿desde cuándo tiene un amor platónico? ¡Tenía ocho años cuando se volvió un coyote!

— Estoy tan confundida como ustedes chicos.- Dice Malia tratando de parecer tranquila. — No los recuerdo por completo, solo pequeños flashback de jugando de pequeña con mi hermana y Candy y otro recuerdo pequeño de James.-

Me pregunto porque no cuenta su recuerdo con James.

El chico, James, toma la palabra. — Creemos que es normal, después de todo tuvo un accidente y vivió por el bosque como…-

— 8 años.- Termino por él, Malia me mira sin mostrar sentimiento alguno en sus ojos

James asiente, Candy me mira arriba y abajo me da una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se abalanza un poco hacia adelante.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- La voz de James sube un grado, volviéndose más gruesa.

Agradezco que al fin suelte la cintura de Malia.

— Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski y la asombrosa de Carla Donovan.- La cazadora nos señala a cada uno mientras dice nuestros nombres. — Los actuales mejores amigos de Malia.- En su voz se notó algo de celos. Eso era extraño.

James y Candy miran interrogando a Malia.


	3. Capítulo 2: Flores amarillas

Los Donovan tenemos defectos, pocos en realidad pero eso no importa ahora, uno de ellos es el amor. Quienes nos aman mueren, eso ha sido así desde que nacimos, perdimos a nuestra madre, a nuestro padre, a nuestro hermano, a las primeras personas que amamos.

Me enamore de un hombre lobo cuando tenía 15 años, tuve que matarlo yo misma, una de las peores cosas que he hecho y aun me arrepiento. Ver los ojos sin vida de John aun salen en mis pesadillas.

Por eso no me quiero enamorar de Liam, el perfecto chico con encantadora sonrisa. No, no puedo enamorarme de él porque moriría y si el muere… No quiero pasar lo mismo que pase antes, el pasado no puede volver.

— ¿Qué piensas?- Mi hermano me pregunta en un susurro.

Miro al frente, la maestra de literatura estaba durmiendo, casi caía de su silla, mientras la tonta película que había puesto la maestra continuaba rodando. Adam estaba a mi lado, escribiendo en su cuaderno planes de cómo hacer que Malia le ponga atención. Solo tiene un plan que realmente es tonto, me compadezco de mi hermano y a la vez me enojo con él, no puede estar pensando en Malia y acostándose con Cora, es malo, ambas son primas, aun así no le digo nada, es su vida y puede hacer lo que quiera, yo solo tengo que apoyarlo porque es mi único hermano, mi única familia.

— ¿Cómo andas con Cora?- Le respondo a su pregunta con otra pregunta, quería evitar tener que hablar de mis sentimientos.

Se el plan de Cora, sé que ella quiere conseguir el amor de mi frio hermano, espero que no lo logre, ella ha sido lo que se puede considerar una amiga y no quiero que muera o le pase algo malo como a Lily, la ex de Adam.

Adam enarca una ceja y me mira. — Todo está bien con ella.- Responde con sequedad. Sé que está evitando hablar.

— ¿En serio?- Lo miro con incredulidad. — ¿Aun recuerdas nuestra maldición?- Pregunto con cuidado, a él no le gustaba hablar de eso.

— Morimos nosotros o mueren ellos.- Adam rueda sus ojos cafés. — Lo sé, pero eso ya no me asusta, es solo uno de los cuentos que nuestro padre nos contaba para asustar.- Me mira a los ojos con seriedad. — Ya no somos niños para creer eso.-

Doy un prolongado suspiro, vuelvo mi vista a mi cuaderno, no estaba escrito nada de la tarea de literatura, no estaba planes para enamorar a alguien, no, solo estaba escrito el nombre "Liam" con grandes letras y un color rojo brillante. ¿Y si no era un cuento? ¿Y si Malia, Cora o Liam mueren por nuestra culpa? Aunque parezco fuerte aún tengo un estúpido corazón humano que sufre con cada perdida de alguien importante para mí.

— ¿Has pensado que ya es hora de irnos? Nunca duramos mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar, Adam.- Escapar, uno de nuestros dones es ese, escapar cuando algo se está volviendo complicado.

— Vamos, ambos sabemos que vas a extrañar a Liam.- Mi hermano sonríe con burla.

Sí, pero prefiero extrañarlo pero que siga vivo.

— Oh ¿así como tú extrañas a Lily? ¿Crees que ya encontró a alguien mejor que tú?- Digo con dureza, ahora quería lastimarlo y no sé por qué con exactitud.

Adam voltea a verme indignado, herido, sus ojos demostraban que no esperaba mis palabras. ¿Fui muy ruda? Nah, no lo creo. La campana de receso suena y la profesora y alumnos salen en tiempo record del salón, yo tomo el tiempo en guardar mis cosas, odiaría olvidar algo, mientras Adam le saca punta a uno de sus lápices. No sé por qué hacía eso, pero luego tuvo sentido, el clavo el lápiz en mi pierna derecha lo suficientemente profundo como para que gimiera de dolor.

Su venganza.

— A ver cómo te curas de esto sin las inyecciones hermanita.- Me da una última sonrisa antes de recoger su mochila y dejarme sola en el salón.

— ¡La venganza es mala!- Grito y sé que él me oyó porque siento su risa. — Maldito imbécil.- Despotrico entre dientes.

Saco el lápiz de mi pierna, Adam sabía que yo no podía curarme con las inyecciones porque soy alérgica a ellas y puedo morir por eso, tendré la marca y el dolor precisamente hoy que es mi cumpleaños. Voy a matar más tarde a Adam.

Aparto un poco mi falda, no quería que se llenara de sangre, y paso un dedo por la herida, no era tan profunda pero si dolía. Busco en mi mochila algo, lo que sea para vendar la herida y que dejara de salir sangre, en vez de eso encuentro algo curioso, un pequeño estuche de terciopelo rojo, no recuerdo haberlo visto antes, lo abro con mucha curiosidad e impaciencia, tal vez era algún regalo de Adam. Adentro había un pequeño anillo de oro, con un diamante en forma de león. Instintivamente toco la marca en forma de león que descansa en mi pecho.

El recuerdo del dolor que sentía cuando mi padre hizo esta marca sale a frote en mi cabeza.

" _— Los Donovan hemos tenido esta marca desde que somos los mejores cazadores.- El rostro de Ben se ilumina mientras la barrila de hierro brilla al tocar el fuego. — No te dolerá pequeña.-_

 _Jared sostiene los brazos de su hermana pequeña con fuerza para que no pudiera moverse ni escapar. Mientras, en una esquina estaba Adam, llorando en silencio al ver lo que le harán a su hermana. Apenas ellos cumplieron los 10 años su padre les obligaba hacerse la marca también._

 _Carla mira todo tan confundida, ella sabía lo que iba a pasar, peor quería parecer inocente para que su padre no lo hiciera, apenas ayer cumplió los diez años, aun no estaba preparada. Pero su padre no le importa su cara asustada, alza esa barrilla extraña de metal, la que usan los granjeros en las vacas de su rebaño. El león en la punta brilla y Carla no tiene oportunidad de moverse cuando su padre ya había puesto ese_ _sello candente de hierro en su delicada piel_ _._

 _Nadie oye su grito para ayudar_."

Saco la nota en el estuche, el que estaba al lado del anillo. "Recuerda lo que eres." Estaba escrito en color rojo.

Esto no era de Adam, es imposible, el odio su marca tanto como yo, el nunca mi escribiría que recordara que soy una asesina. Aprieto mis dientes, esto debía ser alguna mala broma de alguien, ahora solo tenía que saber de quién para matarlo con mis propias manos.

— ¿Carla?-

Doy un respingo al oír la voz de Liam, estaba tan distraída que no me di cuenta cuando entro al salón. Guardo el estuche, el anillo y la nota rápido en mi mochila para que él no la viera, alzo mi mirada para verlo con una inocente sonrisa.

— ¿Qué?- Pregunto calmando los latidos acelerados de mi corazón.

— Te estaba buscando para ir a almorzar, pero no te encontré en el comedor y tu hermano me dijo con una sínica sonrisa que estas aquí.- Liam hace una extraña mueca cuando huele la sangre. — ¿Qué te paso?- Se sienta a mi lado y mira fijamente mi herida sin atreverse a tocarla.

Muevo mi pierna para alejar su vista de ella, no me gusta que la gente se preocupe por mí. — Herí a mi hermano con palabras, y él se vengó clavando su lápiz en mi pierna.- Digo con suma indiferencia, en realidad nosotros si nos vengamos así mutuamente.

Liam me mira incrédulo. — Sigo diciéndolo; ustedes están locos.- Pasa un mechón de m cabello detrás de la oreja. Yo solo le doy una sonrisa, para que no se diera cuanta lo nerviosa que ahora estaba.

Mira de nuevo mi herida. — Espera, esto servirá.- Dice antes de agarra su mochila y empezar a revisar dentro de ella, al final saca unas vendas, lo curioso es ¿Por qué un chico hombre lobo de 16 años tiene vendas en su mochila? — Mi padrastro aun las mete en mi mochila cada mañana, el aún no sabe que tengo auto-curación.- Tiene sentido, al menos quiero creer eso, había conocido a su padrastro y su madre una semana atrás, cuando me llevo a su casa para "estudiar", en realidad no hicimos eso.

Dejo que agarre mi pierna y la suba en su regazo, dejo que vende la leve herida con mucho cuidado y cariño y suavidad, y maldita sea, me estoy volviendo cada vez más débil con este chico. Habíamos tenido una cita hace poco, me invito al cine y yo acepte ¡Acepte! Carla Donovan nunca en sus 17 años había tenido una cita… Si no contamos con las que tuve con John, pero no cuenta, eso solo era trabajo, mientras que con Liam estoy saliendo porque quiero… Eso me da miedo.

— Ya está.- Liam sonríe y sacude sus manos.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, ese azul cielo de sus ojos brillan. Ahora es cuando debía decir gracias o algo así, pero en vez de eso me acerco y le doy un pequeño beso en los labios. Cuando me alejo, evito a toda costa sus ojos.

— Tengo que ir al baño.- Hablo mientras guardo el lápiz lleno de mi sangre en la mochila. — Nos vemos en el comedor.- Me levanto de la silla, le doy una última mirada a Liam y salgo del salón con grandes pasos.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas, por Liam, por Adam y nuestra maldición, por el anillo. Cuando entro al baño de chicas lavo mi cara para aclarar mis pensamientos, luego me vuelvo a maquillar y antes de salir me mira al espejo y doy mi mejor sonrisa despreocupada.

Estiro mi cuello hasta que truena, respiro hondo para dejar de pensar, hoy era mi cumpleaños solo debía preocuparme por el vestido que usare hoy en la noche, solo eso.

Ya les había avisado a todos que hoy es mi cumpleaños, obviamente debían saberlo, no podían perderse un acontecimiento tan importante. Camino hacia la cafetería, donde le dije a Liam que me esperara, estaba comiendo un paquete de patatas sabor limón que encontré en mi mochila mientras buscaba mi brillo labial sabor fresa.

En mi recorrido me encontré con una escena tan graciosa, el Stilinski celoso mientras veía como un chico rubio, guapo, alzaba a Malia en un gran abrazo, otra chica, también rubia reía mientras los veía. ¿Desde cuándo Malia conoce gente? Es una coyote muy antisocial.

Me acerco al humano con diversión, para no recordar a Malia se ponía muy celoso viéndola con otro. Nota mental, comentarle esto a Malia más tarde.

— Cierra la boca, te entrara moscas.- Comento mientras mastico una patata.

Stiles cierra la boca, pone sus ojos en alto tratando de dejar de ver a Malia. Ow, adorable los celos del humano.

— ¿Quiénes son?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño. Estoy segura que nunca antes los había visto por aquí.

El humano pestañea y luego me mira enojado, con que no está llevando bien ver a Malia con otro chico. — No lo sé.- Dice con mucha rudeza en su débil voz de humano.

No me molesta, me hace gracia y tan adorable que este celoso, ow, es como ver a un gatito tratar de rugir como león.

La banshee no demora en aparecer, esa chica siempre está en todos lados. Se hace a nuestro lado y también mira la escena algo confundida. — Son James y Candy Lu, los nuevos y al parecer son primos, no tengo la menor idea como parecen que conocen a Malia.- Responde una pregunta que ninguno de los dos le hicimos a ella.

Stiles la mira con sus ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Cómo es que sabes sus nombres?-

La banshee se encoje de hombros. —Simplemente me informo Stiles.-

— Oh Dios, me aburre vuestra conversación.- Tiro el paquete de patatas en la canasta de basura. — ¡Hey Malia!- Grito antes de acercarse a ellos con una mano en alto saludando y tratando de llamar la atención.

Puedo distinguir como los ojos de Malia se encuentran con los de Stiles, no los míos si no con los del humano. Yo soy quien la saludo. Pongo los ojos en blanco.

Lydia jala a Stiles hasta quedar enfrente de Malia y esos chicos rubios que nos miraban como si fuera viles intrusos.

— ¿No vas a presentarnos tus amigos?- Lydia enarca una ceja. Si no la conociera diría que esta celosa, hum, ya son dos celosos.

Stiles mantiene una expresión fría en su rostro.

Malia frunce el ceño. — No son mis…-

La rubia oxigenada la interrumpe. — Soy Candy Lu, y sí, soy tan dulce como mi nombre.- Exclama con una muy estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. — Soy la mejor amiga de Malia, desde que tenemos pañales.- Candy ríe moviendo su mano derecha. — Y él es James Lu, mi primo.- Se acerca hacia nosotros, como queriendo contar un secreto. — El amor platónico de Malia.-

— ¡Candy!- Exclama Malia sonrojada.

Ou, como que James es importante para Malia.

Miramos a Malia, esperando una explicación sobre todo lo que dijo la chica rubia.

— Estoy tan confundida como ustedes chicos.- Dice Malia tratando de parecer tranquila. — No los recuerdo por completo, solo pequeños flashback de jugando de pequeña con mi hermana y Candy y otro recuerdo pequeño de James.- Parecía nerviosa.

El chico, James, toma la palabra. — Creemos que es normal, después de todo tuvo un accidente y vivió por el bosque como…-

— 8 años.- Stiles termina por él. Malia lo mira sin mostrar algún sentimiento alguno en sus ojos como si Stiles fuera un desconocido. Esto se está poniendo interesante.

James asiente, Candy mira de arriba y abajo a Stiles y le da una sonrisa mientras su cuerpo se abalanza un poco hacia adelante. ¡La perra le esta coqueteando enfrente de Malia! Parece que nadie se da cuenta de eso.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?- La voz de James sube un grado, volviéndose más gruesa y alejándose unos centímetros de Malia.

— Lydia Martin, Stiles Stilinski y la asombrosa de Carla Donovan.- Señalo a cada uno con una sonrisa. — Los actuales mejores amigos de Malia.- Digo con tanta seriedad, parecía celosa pero no lo estaba.

James y Candy miran interrogando a Malia, acosando a la pobre werecoyote con la mirada, bueno, Stiles, Lydia y yo hacíamos lo mismo. Ella debía explicar mucho. Ahora resulta que tenía amigos de la infancia, ¿Por qué hasta ahora aparecen? No quiero confiar en esos chicos porque siempre que confiamos sale que en realidad es un enemigo, así como lo que pasó con Victoria, la sirena que aún no hemos encontrado su cuerpo, al parecer no está muerta pero espero que no se le ocurra volver si quiere seguir viva.

— No sé por qué me miran a mí, como ustedes han dicho, pase 8 años en el bosque y no recuerdo la actitud de los humanos complicados.- Dice Malia mirando en todo momento a Stiles.

La werecoyote no demora en caminar hacia la cafetería evitando a toda costa más preguntas. Stiles mira cómo se aleja.

Estoy confundida, ¿con exactitud qué es lo que acaba de pasar? Ahora aparecen estos dos desconocidos y dicen que son amigos de Malia. Miro al tal James, es un chico apuesto, alto y con hermosos ojos, su cabello rubio estaba un poco largo y tapaba un poco sus ojos, sus hombros son anchos y parecer ser fuerte, tal vez es un hombre lobo.

Ahora miro a la chica. Una rubia con ojos azules y piel muy clara, debía broncearse, tiene un cuerpo de modelo de esas que salen en la tv y sus uñas eran largas y estaban muy bien pintadas. ¿Cómo pudo ser amiga de Malia? No parecen haber algo en común con ellas.

— Esto de mirarnos es muy divertido… No, en realidad no lo es, adiós perdedores.- Le signo el signo de paz con mis dedos a los rubios, giro sobre mis talones haciendo volar mi cabello.

Oigo la exclamación indignada de la rubia.

— Perdónenla, ella es… complicada a veces.- Lydia se disculpa por mí.

— Suena a mucho trabajo.- Me quejo. — Que yo no voy hacer porque es...-

— Tu cumpleaños.- Dice toda la manada a la vez mientras ponen sus ojos en blanco.

Asiento riendo, estuve todo el día acosando a todos por mi cumpleaños, me alegra que lo recuerden. Le doy un mordisco a mi sándwich de queso, era delicioso, y últimamente tengo mucha hambre, cosa que nunca antes me había pasado, no le pongo mucha atención.

Adam se sienta a mi lado, su vista al igual que el de Stilinski estaba pegada en Malia que andaba en la fila de la cafetería y obvio no estaba sola, la chica rubia sin cerebro y el chico de hermosos ojos estaban con ella hablando animadamente de ni idea que, no tengo súper oído para saber que habla, Scott que si lo tiene no quiere oír nada, algo sobre que ella merece su propio espacio. Pff. Trate de convencer a Liam de que oyera pero no, el beta no hace algo que no le diga el alfa. Tontos hombres lobos.

— Podemos invitarlo a la fiesta, así tratamos de conocerlos mejor.- La tierna Kira habla con timidez.

Pongo mis ojos en blanco y trago con desagrado el queso. — No los voy a invitar a mi fiesta de cumpleaños, son unos desconocidos.- Hablo con dureza y decisión. Liam pasa su mano por mi pierna, tratando de calmarme.

— Tarde, ya los invite.- Comenta dejando su celular a un lado de la mesa. — Le acabo de enviar a Malia un texto que le decía que los invitara.-

— A veces quiero matarte pelirroja.- Entrecierro mis ojos haciendo énfasis, enserio a veces me cae muy mal esa pelirroja. — El próximo año no tendrás la suerte de organizar mi cumpleaños.-

— Oh no, eso me entristece tanto.- Lydia pone sus ojos en blanco y come de su manzana.

Scott da un prolongado suspiro. — Calma chicas, por favor.-

Bufo, Scott siempre se mete en mis discusiones con Lydia.

Ciertamente puede pasar peores cosas cuando ya por si sola son malas.

Lydia entra a la habitación que me había prestado para cambiarme en su casa del lago, Sus manos cargaban un gran florero con hermosas y brillantes flores amarrillas de todos los tipos, rosas, margaritas, orquídeas y más.

— Son para ti, y el mensajero dijo que viene con esta tarjeta.- Dice Lydia dejando el florero en la mesilla al lado de la cama, yo solo me quedo estática, apartando mi cabello de las manos de Kira que me estaba peinando.

Lydia se acerca y me entrega la tarjeta, la abro de inmediato y cuando la leo todos mis miedos salen a frote.

— ¿Qué le pasa?- Pregunta Malia entrando a la habitación y mirándome confundida.

Le doy una sonrisa, despejando mis pensamientos. — ¿Ya han llegado?- Pregunto para evitar tener que yo contestar preguntas. Malia asiente. — ¡Entonces vamos a embriagarnos! Excepto por ti y Cora, Malia.- Me encojo de hombros, la pobre vida de los were que no pueden embriagarse, me compadezco de ellos. — ¡Fiesta!- Alzo mis brazo emocionada.

Cuando salgo de la vista de las chicas vuelvo a leer la carta.

 _"Recuerda lo que te prometí cuando éramos apenas unos niños. Siempre, en tu cumpleaños te iba a regalar las mejores flores amarrillas, con el mejor olor de todas, aunque has defraudado la familia no puedo estar enojado contigo en tu cumpleaños._

 _Feliz cumpleaños hermana._

 _Jared Donovan."_

¿Cómo era posible esto? En realidad solo Jared sabia de esta promesa, ni siquiera Adam lo sabía hacia que no puede ser una broma de él. Ahora lo del anillo tiene sentido. Mi hermano, Jared, está vivo.


	4. Capítulo 3: Conquistemos al mal

Apenas Carla dio un paso hacia su fiesta, que la muy me obligo a organizar y quedo perfecta, sigo siendo la mejor en hacer fiesta en Beacon Hills, como sea, la chica cazadora simplemente se alejó del resto yéndose a la cocina y tomando trago tras trago de vodka. Parecía que su vestido le apretaba porque cada rato se lo acomodaba y trataba de aflojar.

— ¿Qué crees que le pase?- Pregunta Malia, sentada a mi lado en el sofá, su mano tenía un vaso de vodka que bebía pero que no le servía para embriagarse. Había sido un completo desafío tratar de arreglar a la chica, refunfuñaba cada vez que alguien trataba de domar su cabello en un peinado decente, ella apenas y se peinaba. Luego vino la otra discusión, esta vez por parte de Carla, la obligo a usar un vestido corto y a Malia no le gustaba.

— Es bipolar.- Responde por mi Cora, sentándose a mi otro lado, ella también tenía un vaso rojo lleno de cerveza. — ¿En realidad conoces a toda esta gente?- Arruga la nariz mirando con desagrado como Adam coquetea con una chica en la pista de baile.

Ya sabía lo que Cora y Adam mantenían porque los encontré en una posición nada inocente, quede traumada, nunca pensé que ellos tendrían algo porque a primera vista parece que quisieran matarse mutuamente. Ambos lo ocultan de Derek porque obviamente el hombre lobo matara a Adam si se entera la relación tan extraña de esos dos, no voy a negar que estuve a punto de contarle todo, pero Cora es mi amiga y ella me pidió guardar el secreto, así que lo hice solo por ella. Además Derek ha estado muy ocupado con Braeden, ambos viajan demasiado seguido en busca de la madre de Malia así que no le pone mucha atención a su hermana y prima, solo les da una que otra llamada durante la semana.

— No.- Hablo. — Últimamente no soy muy sociable, estuve ocupada manteniéndome con vida.- Hago referencia a lo último que tuvimos que pasar, tratar de detener a Victoria. Malia gruñe al recordar también. — ¿Han notado lo extraña que se comporta Kira?- Pregunto desviando el tema a otra cosa.

Señalo hacia Kira, sentada en una esquina como una chica antisociable que solo deseara que todo el mundo se detuviera.

— Anda muy distante, ya ni siquiera la veo con Scott.- Dice Malia mirando también a Kira. — Sin contar que Scott también esta extraño, siempre tan serio.- Se encoje de hombros y toma de su vaso.

Tenía razón, ellos dos se han estado alejando demasiado pero he estado tan ocupada ayudando a Parrish con el bestiario y a Carla con su fiesta que no he tenido tiempo para saber cómo anda mi manada. Busco con la mirada a Scott, pero no estaba por ningun lado, en vez de eso encuentro a un Stiles con una botella de vodka entera en su mano y su mirada perdida. ¿Qué le pasa ahora?

No tengo tiempo de ir hacia Stiles para quitarle la botella, Carla ahora era la prioridad. La chica estaba tan ebria ya que era preocupante que se desmayara.

— Oh no.- Dice Cora mirando a Carla.

La cazadora se acercaba veloz hacia Liam, la chica nueva, Candy, estaba un poco ebria también, se notaba al ver como coquetea con Liam mientras bailaban.

— ¿Creen que le entierre alguna de sus dagas?- Pregunta con indiferencia Cora, como si no fuera importante que Carla tal vez mate a Candy frente a todas estas personas.

Malia es rápida, se levanta dejando el vaso en el suelo, sigo sus pasos y Cora con un bufido hace lo mismo.

— ¡Liam!- Grita Carla justo cuando nosotras logramos alcanzarla por detrás.

El beta se aleja de Candy como si tuviera lepra, su mirada aterrorizada viaja hasta una muy, muy ebria Carla, apenas podía mantenerse en pie ¿Cuánto pudo beber en unos minutos?

Malia se hace al lado de Candy, un molesto sentimiento se mueve en mi estómago, ver a la werecoyote preocupada por otra persona es extraño, parece que los nuevos son importantes para ella, tal vez más que nosotros, y eso me molesta.

— ¡Tu!- Carla señala a la rubia furiosa. — ¡Aléjate de Liam pequeña perra!- Candy abre su boca sorprendida ante las palabras de Carla, cuando ella deje de estar ebria va a lamentar esto, lo sé. — Puedes estar con Adam, Scott, el sexy de Parrish, el viejo de Derek o Stiles, no me importa, solo deja a Liam.- El beta mantenía su boca abierta por la sorpresa, de hecho no solo él estaba sorprendido, nosotras también, ver a Carla celosa era algo nuevo. — Esperad, con Stiles no, lo shipeo con Malia.- Y ya era hora que dijera uno de sus tonterías.

— ¿Qué?- Candy frunce el ceño, la pobre no entendía nada.

Agarro a Carla por lo hombros y la alejo un poco de todos. — Es mejor que vallamos a tomar algo que no sea vodka.- Me giro un poco para ver a Candy que sostenía la mano de Malia. — Lo siento.- Me disculpo por Carla, por segunda vez en el día.

Obligo a Carla caminar, ella protesta como una niña pero me deja llevarla hasta la cocina. Le pido a Cora que me ayude en darle agua para que su borrachera bajara un poco, mientras Liam se mantenía callado mirando a Carla sentada en una de las sillas del comedor de mi cocina.

— ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué fue todo eso?- Pregunta Liam luego de unos minutos.

Pongo un paño húmedo en la frente de Carla. — Esta celosa, muy celosa.- Respondo con una mueca, era tan obvio.

Carla gime molesta. — No, Carla Donovan nunca ha estado celosa.- Su voz era suave.

— Deja de hablar en tercera persona.- Dice Cora poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Carla vuelve a gemir. Liam se pone en rodilla frente de ella, aparta unas gotas de agua de su frente con delicadeza. — Solo estábamos bailando.-

La chica cazadora hace un puchero, agarra la mano de Liam y la deja en su mejilla recostándose levemente en ella. — Ella no solo estaba bailando contigo, yo lo vi.-

Me aparto de ellos dos, sorprendida, nunca los había visto, no sabía siquiera que mantenían una relación o ¿era una relación como la que Adam y Cora mantienen? No voy a negar que las relaciones que mantienen la manada llegan a confundirme a veces.

— ¿Desde cuándo ellos tienen algo?- Pregunta Cora en un susurro a mi lado para que yo fuera la única que la oyera.

Me encojo de hombros. — No tengo ni la menor idea.- Al parecer me he perdido mucho de las cosas de la manada.

— ¡Y es rubia! A todos les gustan las rubias.- Exclama Carla con drama.

Liam ríe y besa su mejilla. — Pero a mí solo me gustas tú.-

Nunca lo pensé, nunca lo sospeche, si, sé que Liam peleo contra Carla un mes atrás, pero eso no quería decir precisamente que ambos estaban saliendo, Parrish no siente nada por mí y aun así tuve que batallar con él, y ahora esto, nuestro pequeño beta con una cazadora.

¿Es que a los hombres lobos solo les gusta estar con sus cazadores?

Carla le regala una sonrisa a Liam.

Antes que siguieran con su momento cursi me acerco interrumpiendo las miradas que se daban, Liam se vuelve a poner en pie.

— Es tarde, es mejor que la lleven a su habitación para que duerma.- Aconsejo ayudando a ponerse en pie a Carla. La chica gruñe en negación. — Llévala tu Liam, a ver si te hace caso a ti.- Dejo que Liam la alce estilo novia. Le doy una orden a Cora para que los guie.

Mientras, yo tengo que encontrar a un Stiles.

— ¡Kira!- Grito tras la música alta y todas esa gente en mi casa bailando y bebiendo.

La kitsune se gira para verme y luego empieza a acercarse teniendo que empujar a algunas personas lejos de su camino. — ¿Qué sucede?- Pregunta.

— ¿Has visto a Stiles?-

Ella niega. — No he visto a nadie en realidad.-

Frunzo el ceño, ella parecía tan desanimada y así no era. — ¿Te sucede algo?-

— No, claro que no.- Ahora trata de sonreír.

Solo ver sus ojos se notaba lo deprimente que esta, la pregunta era porque, sus ojos siempre andaban brillando y sonreía más seguido que ahora. Pero no tengo tiempo para preguntarle más, tengo que encontrar a Stiles antes que haga una locura.

Agarro su mano. — Ayúdame a buscarlo.- No es una pregunta, la arrastro literalmente. — ¿Has estado con Scott?- Pregunto mientras subíamos hacia el segundo piso de la casa, la área que había prohibido para todas esas personas en la fiesta, hasta tuve que contratar a unos alumnos del primer año, amigos de Liam, para que quedaran como guardianes de la escaleras, no dejaran pasar a nadie que no sea la manada porque dormirán esta noche aquí.

Kira hace una mueca con su boca y luego me mira. — No, ha estado ocupado.- Desvía sus ojos lejos de mí. — Y también yo… ¿Por qué buscamos a StileS?- Cambia de tema rápidamente.

Suelto su mano y empiezo abrir las habitaciones en busca de él. — Estaba bebiendo mucho y no quiero que pase lo mismo que con Carla.-

Kira imita mis pasos y abre también puertas. — ¿Qué paso con Carla?- Ahora tenía curiosidad.

— Casi se abalanza contra la nueva, Candy, resulta que ahora está saliendo con Liam ¿lo sabias?- Kira niega sorprendida. — Bueno, creo que son novi…- La kitsune pone un dedo en mi boca callándome abruptamente.

— Shh, ¿oyes eso?- Pregunta, yo niego con su dedo aun en mi boca.

Ella se aleja y se acerca a una puerta, sigo sus pasos y cuando me acerco a la puerta puedo oírlo, es la voz enojada de Malia. Kira pega su oreja en la puerta, no demora en hacer lo mismo.

— ¡Y ahora es mi culpa cuando tú fuiste quien te metiste con Victoria!- Malia escupe el nombre de la sirena.

— ¡Estaba embrujado!- Grita Stiles, entonces él estaba con ella y por cómo se gritaban había hecho algo mal alguno de los dos. — ¡No es mi culpa haber perdido la memoria!-

Oigo un sollozo, probablemente de Malia. — ¡Pero no ves lo difícil lo que es para mí que no me recuerdes!- La voz de Malia tiembla, es obvio que estaba llorando.

— No deberíamos estar escuchando esto.- Susurra Kira apenada justo cuando Stiles le había respondido a Malia.

Tiene razón, esto es personal de ambos, pero no lo puedo evitar, quisiera entrar y arreglar las cosas por ellos dos que son tan complicados. Un fuerte gruñido se oye por toda la habitación, no lo pude soportar más, abro la puerta lo suficiente como para verlos pero ellos no a mí. Viéndolos besándose tan furiosamente me deja desconcertada. Cierro la puerta.

— Creo que han vuelto.- Susurro con una sonrisa. Kira frunce levemente su ceño. — Se han besado.- La boca de Kira se abre ante la sorpresa.

Al fin, luego de tanto tiempo, ellos deben arreglar las cosas, claro, si la pasión no les gana antes. Busco en los bolsillos de mi falda las llaves de mi casa, estaban las llaves de todas las habitaciones, encierro la habitación de ellos con la llave, nadie podía entrar ahora.

— Espero que en realidad se arreglen han pasado por mucho, es hora que sean felices.- Comenta Kira caminando de vuelta a la fiesta.

Asiento, estando de acuerdo con la chica asiática. También deseo que sean felices al fin.

Me dejaron sola, no sé dónde es que se fueron todos pero no los encontré en la fiesta. Probamente Liam debe estar aun con Carla, Stiles con Malia, Kira se había ido al lago a ver la luna (La chica aun esta extraña). No tengo la menor idea donde esta Cora o Scott, y me encontré solo con Adam, estaba tan furioso y no tengo la menor idea porque, el también desapareció de mi vista.

Invite a Parrish a la fiesta, si llego, pero él me ignora y eso no es todo, el maldito había venido con compañía. Una chica como de su edad, alta y con encantadores ojos verdes, decir que estoy celosa es poco porque ella es tan hermosa, ambos bailan tan pegado y eso me molesta, mucho.

Había tomado unas cuantas cervezas, mi organismo daba vueltas, lo más seguro es que vomitare luego.

— ¿Quieres bailar?- Un chico alto, castaño y ojos cafés me pregunta. Sonríe de medio lado mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Me vestía como el típico chico malo de las películas y sus ojos demostraban que quería divertirse.

No estaba nada mal, es guapo… y de mi edad. Miro hacia Parrish, estaba mirándome también pero seguía bailando con la chica, Jade, así se llama. Había invitado al idiota para que estuviera conmigo, no con ella, tal vez no tuve que decirle que podía llevar a quien quisiera.

Me giro al chico y le doy una sonrisa. — Claro.-

El agarra mi mano y me lleva hasta la pista de baile. Dejo que pase sus manos en mi cintura, yo paso mis brazos por sus hombros. En donde estábamos aun podía ver a Parrish, debimos alejarnos más.

— ¿Cómo te llamas?- Me pregunta el chico llamando mi atención a él.

Alzo mis cejas. — ¿No lo sabes?- En este pueblo me conocen, aún siguen pensando que estoy loca, una loca que hace muy buenas fiestas.

El niega. — Soy nuevo por aquí.-

Eso tiene sentido, ahora resulta que todos son nuevos. — Lydia Martin.- Me acerco un poco más para que me pudiera oír. — ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?- Susurro coquetamente en su oído.

Vuelvo a mirar a Parrish, él estaba riendo por algo que dijo Jane. Gruño por dentro.

— Jared.- Dice el chico, acercándome a él.

— ¿Jared, que?- Pregunto recostando mi cabeza en su pecho, de pronto me sentía tan cansada.

El ríe. — Dejémoslo en solo Jared.-

— De acuerdo, solo Jared, ¿qué haces en Beacon Hills?- Lo miro a los ojos con una sonrisa.

Es tan guapo, y sus ojos hipnotizantes por ese brillo que deprendían de ellos. Nunca antes me habían gustado los ojos de alguien como ahora.

— Visito a mi familia.- Une su frente con la mía, bailamos lento con la música suave que habían puesto ahora.

— Hum.- Susurro, respiro hondo su fragancia, era adictiva podía embriagarme de solo eso. — ¿Los conozco tal vez?-

— Probablemente.- Jared vuelve a reír.

No quiero seguir hablando, soy yo quien lo besa y por supuesto que el responde acercándome más a su cuerpo. Su lengua viaja a mi labio inferior pidiendo permiso para profundizar, abro levemente mis ojos solo para ver a Parrish mirando hacia mi dirección, abro la boca para profundizar el beso.

Nos separamos por falta de aire, entonces el une nuestras narices y me da una sonrisa. — Eso estuvo bien.- Yo solo me encargo de asentir. Estuvo bien, es la verdad. — ¿Quieres ir a otro lado?-

¿Quiero irme? Sí, es mejor que ver al sexy diputado Parrish con otra.

—Por supuesto.- Sonrió.

Jared agarra mi mano, nos dirigimos a arriba, lo más seguro es que iremos a mi habitación. Pero una mano pasando en mi cintura y alejándome de Jared impide que lo hagamos. Me giro solo para verlo a él, de quien trataba de apartarme; Jordan Parrish.

— ¿Qué sucede, amigo?- Jared escupe amigo, jala de mi mano para trata de alejarme de Parrish pero él me sostenía fuerte.

Ahora me sentía como una pelota.

— No puede ir contigo.- Responde Parrish, su sexy voz.

Jared se acerca y saca el pecho para tratar de intimidar a Parrish, ¿él no sabe que Jordan es oficial? Claro que no, es nuevo.

— ¿Quién eres tú para decidir por ella?- La voz de Jared era retadora. Parrish saca su placa. Jared no demora en soltarme. — No vemos luego Lydia.- Me guiña un ojo y luego prácticamente sale corriendo lejos.

— Era un idiota.- Comenta Parrish.

— Si, como tú.- Lo miro molesta, hago que suelte mi cintura y me dirijo a mi cocina, tratando de escapar de Jordan.

El me sigue de cercan, y solo en mi mente hay una pregunta ¿Qué paso con Jade? ¿Por qué me sigue? Si, eran dos en realidad. Estoy tan enojada con él, arruino lo que tenía con ese chico y sin sentido porque el tenia a esa chica.

— ¡Deja de seguirme!- Le grito volteándome, el cierra la puerta de la cocina detrás de él.

— ¿Por qué estas enojada conmigo?- Pregunta con inocencia.

Por tantas cosas, por haber venido con esa chica, por bailar con ella, por no prestarme atención a mí, y por arruinar mi diversión con Jared. Ahora quiero arrancarle la cabeza. Me acerco peligrosamente a él. — ¿Quién te crees para impedir que subiera con él?- Pongo mi dedo en su pecho y lo empujo levemente. — ¿Ah?-

Parrish posa sus manos en mis codos. — Solo quiero cuidarte, estas ebria Lydia.-

— ¡No eres mi maldito hermano!- Le grito furiosa. — Se cómo cuidarme sola, Parrish.- Me suelto de su agarre.

Jordan suspira. — Mejor hablamos cuando estés más calmada.- Me da una última mirada y sale, de seguro para buscar a Jade.

Estúpido.

Lavo mi cara en el lavabo, trato de refrescarme y despejar mis pensamientos, debía dejar de pensar en Parrish, eso solo me estaba haciendo mal, a tal grado de soñar con él, soñar como me besa, me toca, todo eso me estaba haciendo mal.

Debería seguir el consejo de Kira, olvidarme de todo el mundo… O el de Malia, si quiero a Parrish debo hacer lo que sea para conseguirlo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Los celos y el vodka

Insoportable. Así era todos los días, insoportables. Tengo que ir todas las mañanas a la escuela solo para encontrarme con Stiles, hablamos solo por educación, el resto del tiempo se la pasa ignorándome y evitándome. Luego venían las horas insufribles de estudio con Lydia, ya que Stiles no me ayuda en estudiar ahora lo hace Lydia, y ella es buena pero también aburrida. Luego de nuevo al desván, escondiéndome parte del tiempo de Adam y su acoso, le he dicho de una y mil formas posibles que no lo amo, al parecer el chico es sordo. Sigue las miradas molestas de Cora hacia mí, ella piensa que quiero algo con Adam, o eso creo, pero también trate de explicarle que no siento nada por el cazador. Carla, oh Dios, Carla es insoportable estos días donde lo único que piensa es comer, comer, y si alguien no le da esa comida va lloriquear como una niña que a veces quiero matar.

En todo el día lo único que pienso es cuanto extraño a Stiles, sus besos y como me tocaba trasmitiéndome calor, extraño cuando decía que he progresado e incluso cuando me decía cuando hacía algo mal, en las noches extraño abrazarlo y sentir los latidos de su corazón. Daria lo que fuera porque todo fuera como antes.

En mi caminata hacia la cafetería miro hacia mis botas, los cordones estaban desatados así que me agacho para arreglarlos, un grito chillón me detiene, alzo la mirada y miro a una chica rubia y un chico un poco parecido a ella rubio también, pero el parecía serio y la chica como una niña en una juguetería.

— ¡Malia!- Frunzo mi ceño confundida cuando la chica grita mi nombre.

Se acercan a mí con grandes zancadas, me levanto y me preparo por si tengo que luchar, aunque cuando los huelo sé que son solo humanos. Ellos parecían conocerme pero puedo estar segura que nunca antes los había visto… ¿O sí? El chico me parecía un poco conocido solo por sus ojos.

La chica me abraza, tan fuerte que me deja sin aliento unos segundos, cuando se separa me mira tan emocionada y feliz que era hasta un poco contagiosa su felicidad.

— ¡Pensé que nunca más podría volvería a verte!- Exclama la rubia sosteniéndome por los hombros.

Enarco una ceja. — ¿Te conozco?-

La sonrisa de la chica cae rápidamente, ahora ella olía a dolor, por un momento me sentía mal por ella. — Soy Candy, ¿no me recuerdas? Jugábamos a las escondidas en mi jardín luego de la escuela, tu hermana siempre trataba atrapar a mi perrito Manchitas.- Empieza hablar con desesperación, de poco a poco sus manos soltaban mis hombros.

Ahora el chico se acerca y me mira, también parecía herido. — Soy James, el primo de Candy, te gustaba jugar conmigo a la pelota.-

Miro sus ojos marrones, eran brillantes pero a la vez oscuros, me parecía tan conocido. Miro a Candy, trataba de sonreír de nuevo.

Un pequeño recuerdo pasa por mi cabeza, hay estaban, ellos dos pero más pequeños corriendo detrás de mí, yo tenía en mis manos una bandera de los sueños rosa y estaba riendo y gritando que nunca me alcanzaría mientras que ellos sonreían y mandaban a su perro a que me atrapara, el perro salto encima de mí y empezó a lamerme aun en el suelo, ellos no demoraron en llegar para hacerme cosquillas.

¡Ya los recuerdo!

Sonrió ampliamente y abrazo a Candy quien al principio no corresponde por la sorpresa, luego siento sus delgados brazos pasar por mi espalda.

— ¡Si, si los recuerdo!- Exclamo feliz de verdad.

Hacia tanto que no me sentía emocionada y feliz, con todo lo que había pasado con Stiles muy pocas veces sonreía siendo sincera.

Candy ríe mientras se separa para verme a los ojos. — Me estas asustando, pensé que tenías amnesia o algo.-

— ¿Cómo saben que volví?- Pregunto.

— Lo vimos en las noticias, luego le preguntamos al señor Tate y quisimos venir a visitarte apenas supimos que estabas viva pero el trabajo de mi papá no lo permitía, ahora lo han vuelto a trasladar aquí por un tiempo y obviamente no perdimos tiempo en buscarte, pero resulta que no vivías con Mr Tate.- Explica con rapidez Candy.

— Oh.- Es todo lo que logro decir mientras proceso todo lo que dijo.

— Espera.- Habla James atrayendo mi atención. — ¿Y para mí no hay abrazo?- Hace un puchero haciéndolo ver tan tonto.

Rio, lo abrazo fuerte, el me alza hasta que mis pies dejan de tocar el suelo y luego da vueltas conmigo provocando que riera infantilmente.

Luego de eso llegan Lydia, Carla y Stiles, el último apestaba a celos lo cual me confundía mucho. ¿Por qué estaba celoso? No estamos juntos.

La campana suena, eso molestaba un poco mis oídos. Los alumnos no demoran en guardar sus cosas y salir del salón como en una carrera olímpica. Yo me quedo, porque la maestra que precisamente es Adina me ordeno.

— ¿Tienes nuevos amigos?- Pregunta Adina limpiando el tablero. — Te vi con unos chicos rubios hoy, no con la manada.-

— ¿Me estas vigilando?- Enarco una ceja.

Adina se voltea para verme. — Si.- Confiesa con descaro. — Siempre te tengo en la mira porque la última vez que no te cuide casi sos asesina por una sirena.-

— No me digas que ahora quieres ser una buena madre luego que me abandonasteis.- Digo con rencor, sigo enojada con Adina y con Peter, no me importa que siempre digan que la culpa es de Talia.

— ¿Por qué estás tan enojada hoy?- Se cruza de brazos y enarca ambas cejas. — No me digas, culpa del chico Stilinski ¿cierto?-

Me levanto furiosa mientras golpeo con mis manos el escritorio. — Si no vas a decir nada bueno me iré, profesora.- Hablo entre dientes.

Adina ríe. — Eres como tu padre cuando te enojas.-

— No soy igual a Peter.- Rugo, Adina me estaba sacando de mis casillas, y es mi madre, aun no puedo simplemente creer eso, ella no se parece en nada a mí, al menos no en lo físico.

— Eres igual a nosotros, y lo sabes.- Adina suspira. — Note llame para que discutiéramos Malia, tu padre quiere verte.-

Odio tanto cuando ella recuerda que Peter es mi padre. — No quiero verlo.- Recojo mi mochila del suelo.

— No tienes que ir a verlo.- Adina se acerca y en su mano sostenía su celular. — Llámalo.-

La miro confundida. — Pensé que en no podían recibir llamadas ni hacerlas.-

Adina sonríe de medio lado, demostrando lo orgullosa que estaba de ella misma. — Con dinero puedes hacer lo que sea.- Me entrega el celular. — Es mejor que lo llames antes que te obligue a ir.-

Suspiro y recibo el celular. Adina ya había marcado los números yo solo tuve que darle al botón verde.

Peter no demora en responder. — ¿Adina?-

— Malia.- Digo en un suspiro, lo que menos quería hacer hoy era hablar con Peter, pero Adina tiene razón, es mejor hablar por teléfono que ir a verlo en Echo House, ese lugar me trae muchos más recuerdos de Stiles.

— Mi pequeña werecoyote.- Arrugo mi frente con desagrado ante el apodo. — Te eh estado esperando.- Habla con dureza.

— Resulta que tengo una vida humana muy agitada.- Hablo con sarcasmo.

— No juegues Malia.- Parecía que Peter andaba de mal humor. — Tenemos un trato, no te irías con Adina si me visitarías un día a la semana.-

— ¿Tan necesitado estas de compañía?- Tengo que apartar el celular de mi oído cuando Peter gruñe fuerte. — Vale, veré cuando puedo ir a verte.- No dejo que responda, corto la llamada y le entrego el celular a Adina quien me miraba enojada. — No iré a verlo.- Le digo con seguridad.

Salgo del salón con rapidez antes que Adina volviera a molestarme con que era mi deber como hija visitar a Peter, obviamente no lo hare, sé que el solo quiere meterse en mi cabeza y no le daré ese gusto.

— Tu amiga está loca.- Gruñe Candy pasando una mano por su cabello ondulado.

Ruedo los ojos. — No es mi amiga.- Muerdo mi lengua para contenerme a decirle que ella era una de mis cazadores.

— Pues bien, tu conocida está loca.- Candy sacude su vestido. — Estaba disfrutando bailar con Liam.- Dice con tristeza.

— Candy, Liam esta con Carla.- Digo con dureza, que Carla no sea mi amiga no quiere decir que quiero arruinar su relación con el beta, de hecho, hasta creo que son lindos juntos.

Mi amiga mueve la cabeza dramáticamente. — No me quiero casar con Liam, solo quería pasar un buen momento.- Habla como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Suspiro hondo, es imposible hablar con ella. — ¿Dónde está James?- Pregunto para cambiar de tema.

Ella se encoje de hombros. — Por ahí, buscando alguien para su cama.-

Mi estómago se remueve de disgusto cuando ella dice lo último lo cual me sorprende, solo sentí eso cuando Stiles estaba con Victoria… ¿Estoy celosa por James? No lo sé, este sentimiento que siento dentro de mi pecho es confuso para mí.

— ¿Por qué esa chica dijo que shipea a ti con Stiles?- Candy me saca de mis pensamientos. — ¿Ustedes tienen algo?- Ahora puedo oler mucha curiosidad saliendo de ella.

— Si, teníamos una relación hasta que… él tuvo un accidente y ya no me recuerda.- Trato de sonar tranquila, pero eso aún me dolía mucho.

La boca de Candy se abre levemente. — Wow, parece película.- La miro confundida. — Ya sabes, como votos de amor…- Niego con la cabeza, nunca antes había oído eso. — Es una película.- Candy suspira exasperada. — Tranquila, conmigo veras buenas películas románticas.-

Hago una mueca de disgusto con mis labios. — Odio las películas de romance.-

Candy ríe. — Eres mi mejor amiga y debe gustarte.- Agarra mi brazo. — Vamos por unas cervezas.-

Cinco cervezas después Candy apenas y podía mantenerse en pie. Evite beber tanto como ella para que no notara que el alcohol no tiene efecto alguno en mí. Habíamos hablado de muchas cosas, bueno, ella me hablo de muchas cosas, sobre que vivió en Chicago y Miami, que tuvo un sexy novio modelo y también confeso sobre su pequeño enamoramiento que siente por su primo, que no soy la única que lo sintió. Tantas cervezas enserio le afecto.

— Quiero ir al baño.- Susurra Candy pasando una mano por su frente.

— Te ayudo.- Digo al verla tambalenadose.

Candy niega mientras se levanta de la barra. — No, mejor busca a James para que me lleve a casa, papá me matara si llego de nuevo tarde y tan ebria.- Me da una sonrisa antes de alejarse empujando a gente para que la dejara pasar.

Me levanto en busca de James, no será difícil encontrarlo solo debo seguir su olor. Pero en mi camino se interpone un borracho Adam, olía a enojo y desesperación.

— ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto dando un paso atrás.

Cuando me mira a los ojos su enojo se incrementa. — Stilinski te busca.-

Eso es imposible. — ¿Por qué Stiles me buscaría?- Miro enojada a Adam, él no debía mentir con eso, Stiles nunca me busca para nada.

Los ojos de él miran hacia otro lado luego sonríe de medio lado con malicia y me mira. — Para impedir que haga esto.- Me besa, sus manos pasan por mis mejillas y me besa con fuerza.

Me alejo de inmediato sin responderle el beso, pero su rostro mantenía una estúpida sonrisa de victoria. — Después me lo agradecerás preciosa.- Habla pero en ningun momento me mira a mí.

Sigo sus ojos, Stiles estaba mirando hacia nosotros con dolor. Cuando sus ojos se encuentran con los míos solo puedo ver rencor y oído, le da un trago a su botella de vodka y empieza alejarse con rapidez. Miro una vez más a Adam, furiosa le doy un puño y el cae al suelo, las personas presentes exclaman en sorpresa, yo los ignoro y solo miro a Adam quejándose de dolor en el suelo.

— ¡Malia!- James (Que no tengo la menor idea de donde llego) agarra mi codo y me aleja de Adam antes que lograra darle una patada en el estómago. — ¿¡Que te sucede!?- Exclama sorprendido.

Lo miro a los ojos y respondo con seriedad su pregunta. — No soy la misma niña que ustedes conocieron.-

De a poco el aleja su mano de mí, puedo oler la sorpresa y desconcierto salir de su cuerpo. Miro hacia Adam limpiándose la fina línea de sangre saliendo de su labio, luego miro a un James herido, y por ultimo mi cabeza recuerda la mirada de odio a Stiles, me doy cuenta que debo explicarle lo que sucedió, no quiero que Stiles me odie.

Ignoro a todos y corro en busca de Stiles

— ¡Candy! ¿Has visto a Stiles?- Exclamo agitada por estar corriendo.

Había estado buscándolo por todos lados, pero simplemente no podía encontrarlo y me estaba desesperando.

— Estaba con una pelirroja por las escaleras.- Responde con lentitud mientras trataba de acomodar su zapato.

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Con Lydia?-

Candy niega con la cabeza. — Con otra, una de estatura mediana, ojos azules y cara de ángel.-

 _Cara de ángel_ se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Solo había una persona que usó esa palabra para describirla. ¡Victoria! Voy corriendo hacia las escaleras de la casa ignorando a Candy y su grito preguntando por James.

¿Victoria podía volver? No, rezo porque no, porque sea otra pelirroja sin importancia, aun así mi corazón se estruja de miedo e incertidumbre. Empujo a mucha gente hasta poder llegar a las escaleras, dos chicos estaban hay y trataban de parecer rudos, arriba, en el primer escalón, Stiles estaba sentado bebiendo de su botella, y lo más importante. Solo.

Empujo a los chicos y ellos se quejan pero no dicen nada al darse cuenta que soy una de las amigas de Lydia con el permiso de subir. Stiles alza la mirada y esta vez no tenía odio, si no tristeza en sus ojos.

— Yo no lo bese.- Aclaro con rapidez.

Stiles se levanta ignorándome, empieza a caminar hacia el pasillo alejándose de la fiesta, yo lo sigo, sintiendo una terrible necesidad de explicarle que no siento nada por Adam, que solo lo quiero a él, cosa que no tengo que explicar, él debía saberlo.

— El me beso a mi ¡Y yo ni le respondí el beso!- Me sentía tan inútil al ver cómo me ignora, era como si ni siquiera valiera la pena en discutir conmigo. — ¡Stiles háblame!- Ordeno enojada.

Stiles es rápido, agarra mi brazo y me empuja hasta entrar a una habitación vacía, me acorara contra una pared y su cercanía me pone nerviosa, lo cual es extraño, nunca eh estado nerviosa, es Stiles el que se pone nervioso cuando me acerco. ¿Cuándo cambiamos de papeles?

— ¿Qué quieres que te diga?- Siento su aliento en mis labios y eso corta mi respiración, hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos tan juntos.

Respiro hondo calmándome para lograr tomar el control de la situación, cuando iba a responder me doy cuenta que él tiene razón. ¿Qué quiero que me diga? No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo, no teníamos nada junto ya, ahora que lo tengo enfrente me he quedado muda, también porque me sorprende verlo tan furioso y tan cerca de mí afectaba mis sentidos.

— No lo sé.- Confieso. Los ojos de Stiles brillan como si hubiera ganado algo, eso me enoja. ¡No dejare que el gane! Mi orgullo no lo permite. Lo empujo alejándolo y camino hacia la cama de la habitación. — No sé porque siquiera tuve que explicarte lo que paso.-

— Me alegra que lo hayas hecho.- Dice Stiles con suavidad. — Sé que es egoísta de mi parte pero… me sentí celoso al ver como Adam te besaba.- Evita mirarme a los ojos.

Enarco una ceja, estoy tan enojada. — ¿Te sentías celoso? ¿Cómo esta mañana cuando me viste con James?- El chico seguía confundiéndome como nadie. Si el no siente nada por mí tampoco debería sentir celos.

Me sentía frustrada por su culpa, ahora me hace sentir como si sintiera algo por mí, que hay una oportunidad para que vuelva a amarme, pero es imposible si apenas y me mira en el día. Stiles ya no sienta nada por mí, ahora es como antes, persiguiendo y tratando de conquistar a Lydia. Ver eso, ver sus ojos de idiota enamorado dirigido a Lydia hace que un dolor agudo atraviese mi pecho.

— Si.- Me mira directamente a los ojos. — Si me sentí celoso, y no sé porque.-

Lo sabía, el no sienta nada por mí solo es un maldito egoísta que me quiere ver sola por siempre. El enojo se incrementa en mi cuerpo.

— Pues no deberías estarlo, yo no estoy celosa cuando estas con Lydia o cuando otra chica te ve.- Miento, porque si, eso me pone celosa. — No me importa lo que hagas con tu vida.- No me arrepiento de decir eso, ni cuando Stiles me mira dolido.

— Todo lo que me dijiste era una mentira.- Frunzo el ceño al no saber a qué se refería. — ¡Todo eso de que éramos una buena pareja! No tenemos nada en común, puedes irte con el tal James o Adam ¡Es a mí al que no le importa tu vida!- Los latidos de su corazón se acelera, lo que significa que lo que dijo era solo una mentira, aun así me dolió sus palabras.

Es como si quisiera creer que todo es mi culpa, y no es así, la culpa es de el por haber dejado entrar a una sirena en su vida, es su culpa que ahora no estemos juntos y yo este fría cada noche lejos de él. Ah Stiles no parece importarle que no estemos juntos, es como si no le importara para nada y eso me lástima porque a mi si me duele tenerlo lejos, yo si he sufrido la soledad.

Nunca pensé que iba a necesitar tanto a Stiles.

— ¡Y ahora es mi culpa cuando tú fuiste quien te metiste con Victoria!- Cuando pronuncio el nombre de la sirena el odio invade mi cuerpo. Ella es la maldita culpable de toda esta pesadilla.

— ¡Estaba embrujado!- Grita Stiles alzando sus brazos haciendo énfasis. — ¡No es mi culpa haber perdido la memoria!- Bufa poniendo sus ojos en blanco.

Siento mis ojos llenarse de lágrimas por la frustración. No entiendo a Stiles, para mí él está tachado en rojo y no hay nadie con apuntes que me ayude a entenderlo.

Sollozo tratando de controlar mi respiración agitada. — ¡Pero no ves lo difícil que es para mí que no me recuerdes!- Mi voz tiembla en lo último.

El silencio invade la habitación. Trato de contener las lágrimas y mantener mis ojos en Stiles para demostrar que sigo siendo fuerte, siempre fui un coyote solitario porque era tan pequeña que ninguna manada de coyotes quiso integrarme, aprendí con eso a cuidarme sola y no tener sentimientos por algo o alguien que en cualquier momento puedes perder. Eso es lo que quiero creer, porque por dentro tengo un débil corazón que no sanara comiéndome un conejo.

— Yo nunca quise hacerte daño.- Susurra rompiendo el silencio.

Hay estaba, esas palabras tiernas solo logran que me confunda más de lo que ya estoy con todo esto, un momento me estaba gritando y ahora dice que no me quiso hacer daño.

Es tan frustrante y cuando algo es frustrante, como mi libro de matemáticas, lo destruyo.

Le gruño a Stiles con mis colmillos afuera, a él no parece intimidarle, obviamente porque ya lo he amenazado muchas veces con mis colmillos y no lo he lastimado de verdad, y nunca lo haría, yo en serio nunca le haría daño a Stiles aunque pueda estar muy enojada con él.

No me espero el siguiente movimiento de Stiles. El me besa, tomando el control en un beso hambriento que yo devuelvo de la misma forma. Sus labios calientes se sentía bien contra los míos fríos, era un contraste diferente y agradable. El sabor de vodka invade mi boca. Sus manos aprietan en mi cintura acercándome a él, podía sentir su corazón latiendo con rapidez.

Cuando nos separamos nuestras respiraciones es agitada, nuestros labios estaban un poco rojos y nuestras mejillas también.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos antes de decir a la vez. — Más.-

Ahora paso mis manos a su cuello mientras que el me sostiene por la cadera y me besa una vez más. Me alza un poco, mis piernas se enredan en su cadera, en ningun momento rompemos el beso mientras él me acorrala con la mesita al lado de la cama, la lámpara cae al suelo y se rompe en un estruendoso ruido. Stiles me mira cuando se separa.

— ¿Crees que Lydia se enoje mucho?- Pregunta besando levemente mi nariz.

Me encojo de hombros, estaba concentrada en desabotonar los botones de su camisa roja de cuadros. — Stiles, no me importa.- Le doy una sonrisa traviesa.

Lo traigo hacia mí agarrándolo de su camisa. Apenas sus labios tocan los míos se me olvida absolutamente todo, solo me importaba estar con él.

Lo había extrañado, su tacto, sus labios, todo de él es tan perfecto.

Sus manos viajan a mi muslo, una corriente pasa por donde el toca. Abandona mis labios y se encarga de mi cuello, lo besa, lo muerde y deja un chupetón en el que obviamente desaparece en solo unos segundos. Cuando vuelve a besarme me alza y esta vez me lleva hasta la cama, unos segundos se separa solo para verme a los ojos y acariciar mi mejilla, su tacto caliente es reconfortante. Vuelve a pegar sus labios con los míos apasionadamente y gimo cuando sus manos viajan bajo su blusa.

Definitivamente había extrañado a Stiles.


	6. Capítulo 5: Ser la segunda

— Hola preciosa.-

Pongo mis ojos en blanco me giro para ver al chico. — Soy Cora, ya lo sabes, Jared.- Doy un trago al vaso de cerveza que tenía en mi mano y le doy una larga mirada a Jared, el chico al que no tengo la menor idea cuál es su apellido o su familia.

Conocí al chico unas semanas atrás, mientras corría en el bosque me tropecé contra él. Desde entonces me lo sigo encontrado pocas veces cuando estoy celosa, es como un fantasma, y lo extraño es que me gusta estar a su lado, no solo porque en cierta forma se parece a Adam y sus ojos me recuerdan mucho a él.

Jared pasa su brazo por mis hombros, en su rostro mantenía una enorme sonrisa arrogante. Su actitud también me recuerda a Adam.

— En realidad no me sorprende verte aquí. Es como la cuarta vez que nos encontramos en la semana.- Comenta mirándome a los ojos.

Enarco una ceja. — Tienes razón, estoy empezando a pensar que me estas acosando para luego matar.-

El chico ríe a carcajada. — Créeme que no te estoy acosando. Hay dos posibles explicaciones; Que este es un pueblo chico, o; El destino nos quiere juntar.- Guiña un ojo tratando de ser coqueto.

Ahora soy yo quien ríe. — Estas mal Jared.- Evito sus ojos. — A mí me gusta otra persona.-

Jared pasa una mano a su pecho, donde debe estar su corazón y hace una mueca de dolor. — Haz roto mi corazón, tenía esperanza de conquistarte.- Habla con drama.

No lo puedo evitar, sonrió ante la tontería que dijo el chico. Es agradable y encantador, estoy segura que a cualquiera le gustaría estar con él, lástima que no lo conocí antes, mucho antes de conocer a Adam y que ese idiota se metiera en mi corazón.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto desviando el tema.

Él se encoje de hombros y agarra mi vaso para beber. — Mis hermanos están por aquí pero no los encuentros, solo vi a mi hermana de lejos.-

— ¿Quieres que te ayude a encontrarlo? Hay mucha gente por aquí.-

Jared niega. — No preciosa, tu diviértete, yo los encuentro para jalarlos hasta nuestro padre.- Me guiña de nuevo el ojo y suelta mis hombros, me regresa el vaso y me da un beso en la mejilla muy cerca de mis labios. — Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto. Cuídate.- Se aleja haciendo un ademan de despedida con la mano.

— Yo también.- Susurro para mí misma.

Si quiero volver a verlo, porque cuando estoy a su lado se me olvida por unos minutos Adam pero también me siento como si estuviera cerca de él, o una parte de él.

Con Adam no eh avanzado nada, el sigue detrás de Malia como un perro, es como si lo único que le importara, además de Carla, fuera Malia, eso me duele pero nadie lo nota, trato de parecer ruda y trato que nadie se dé cuenta que amo a Adam.

Aun se siente raro cuando pienso que lo amo, nunca antes había amado a nadie además de mi pequeña familia, hubo un momento donde hasta ame a Peter pero él ahora es un loco y que en realidad si se merece estar en Echo House, no he sabido de él desde entonces y al parecer ni a Malia ni a Derek les importa que pase con Peter.

Observo a mí alrededor, nadie de la manada estaba cerca, ellos han estado separándose y al parecer soy yo la única que se da cuenta de eso. Casi no tenemos reuniones ya, cada uno metido en sus pequeños problemas que no comparten.

No es como que me importe de todas formas.

Oigo un eco de exclamaciones cerca. La curiosidad me gano así que me levanto de la barra y voy hacia todos esos adolecentes sudorosos mirando hacia la mitad del círculo que habían hecho. Empujo a unos pocos chicos hasta poder llegar adelante, miro a Adam en el suelo limpiándose el labio inferior donde salía un poco de sangre. Puedo oler mucho enojo saliendo de Malia y desconcierto del chico que estaba a su lado, James.

— No soy la misma niña que ustedes conocieron.- Con algo de dificultad logro oír a Malia decirle al chico.

Supongo que es cierto, ella debió ser tierna en algún momento de su infancia, ahora, simplemente es como un animal salvaje. Y es mi prima que amo por eso.

No logro acercarme a ella porque sale corriendo y todas las miradas seguían en ella. Miro de nuevo a Adam parecía de verdad dolido, Malia es muy fuerte. Un calor reconfortante pasa por mi pecho unos segundos, ahora que ella lo golpeo él debía alejarse, pero entonces el calor se va al recordar que Malia también golpeo a Stiles y el precisamente no se alejó.

Camino hacia al cazador en el piso, todos ya estaban empezando a alejándose para volver a bailar y tomar sus bebidas al darse cuenta que el espectáculo había acabado. Me arrodillo para quedar a la altura de Adam y el me mira a los ojos que brillaban por la furiosa que desprendida fuertemente de él.

— ¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunto con sequedad.

— ¿Eso es lo que vas a decir? ¿No preguntas como me siento?- Pasa su lengua por sus secos labios.

Ruedo mis ojos con cansancio. — No, porque creo que te lo mereces.- _Por ser el idiota más grande del mundo y no darte cuenta cuanto te amo._

Sacudo mi cabeza levemente para borrar esos pensamientos que no deben venir ahora. Esta cosa del amo me estaba afectando mucho.

Adam suspira, me da un poco de pena ahora mismo, verlo tan cabizbajo pero también me enoja porque esta triste solo porque me prima no le pone atención. Estoy enfrente de él, y es como si no me mirara o me tomara en cuenta para nada, eso me hace sentir tan ignorada y dolida.

Ayudo a Adam ponerse en pie, obviamente el no agradece alejarlo de toda esa gente murmurando lo estúpido y más cosas que decían de él. Entramos al baño, Adam no habla en ningun momentos mientras busco algo para limpiar su herida en el labio, eso me gusto, me gusta el silencio y la tranquilidad que me estaba trasmitiendo.

Mis dedos empujan el algodón húmedo sobre el labio inferior de Adam que estaba sentado en el suelo junto al lavamanos. En todo momento me mira y eso me pone nerviosa. Su mano acaricia mi codo.

— Adam.- Advierto cuando siento su mano viajando ahora a mi cintura.

El me mira a los ojos. — Te extraño.-

— ¿A mí o al sexo?- Hablo con enojo.

Desde lo que paso con Victoria, todo eso de la pelea nos hemos alejado mucho más de lo normal, no hemos hecho nada, y cuando estaba a punto de romper eso Lydia entra y nos interrumpe, no estoy enojada por eso, agradezco que haya interrumpido porque si no hubiera roto mi promesa de no tener sexo con Adam.

— A ti, Cora es difícil para mí estar diciendo esto.-

Supongo que dice la verdad, él tiene un gran orgullo y decir que me extraña rompe con ese orgullo.

Pero no solo él tiene orgullo.

— Solo dices eso porque estás enojado con Malia.- Trato de levantarme para alejarme pero el sostiene con fuerza mi muñeca impidiendo mi cometido.

Sus ojos brillaban y no estoy segura porque, pero dudo que sea porque quiera llorar. — Por favor.- Su mano libre ahora pasa por mi cuello. — Solo no te vallas, necesito tu compañía.- Su aliento choca contra mis labios, no me había dado cuenta que nos habíamos acercado tanto.

 _Te vas arrepentir de esto._

Dice una voz en mi interior, probamente tiene toda la razón pero no quiero pensar en eso ahora.

Dejo que Adam me bese, y dejo que me use como la segunda porque soy débil, aunque odio reconocerlo, Adam me ha hecho débil.


	7. Capítulo 6: No confíes en Adina

— ¿Cómo te ha ido?- Pregunto mirándolo con una sonrisa.

Él sonríe de medio lado. — Todo va perfecto.- Come maní del tarro que había en la barra. — Mejor de lo pensado, he hablado con Lydia, Cora, Kira, Scott, son presas fáciles.- Me mira. — ¿Ya encontraste a la sirena?- Pregunta alzando ambas cejas.

Gruño levemente. — No.- Digo enojada conmigo misma.

— ¿Cómo sabes que está aquí?-

— Ella aún está débil, necesita que alguien le de alguna muestra de cariño, y que mejor lugar que una fiesta donde hay adolecentes ebrios.- Digo como la cosa más obvia del mundo. — Sin contar también que por aquí está su amor, Stiles.-

Hace dos semanas atrás confirme que Victoria Miller seguía viva, la descubrí fuera de la escuela observando a Stiles a lo lejos, en su forma humana, cuando trate de hablar con ella escapo con mucha rapidez apenas vio que me acerque. Obviamente está débil luego de que Malia casi la matara, por eso necesita estar en esta fiesta, conquistar a cualquier chico para luego matarlo.

Las sirenas son vengativas y sé que Victoria no está feliz con solo haberle robado los recuerdos a Stiles de Malia, no, esa chica quiere la muerte de Malia y eso no me conviene ni a mí ni a Peter, debo encontrarle para hacer un trato que me convenga, como lo hice con Jared al traerlo a la vida.

Ese chico, hermano mayor de los Donovan, encontré su cuerpo en un lugar del bosque cerca de la casa donde Malia mato a Ben, su cuerpo ya estaba descompuesto eso solo hizo que fuera más difícil hacer el ritual para traerlo a la vida, pero lo logre, obviamente, y ahora el chico me está sirviendo mucho más que su hermano que ya no quiso trabajar conmigo. Ahora Jared me debe su vida y hace todo lo que yo desee. Primero debe entrar en la manada, parecer que es bueno y con sus hermanos que ha cambiado, lo más difícil va hacer que Malia confié en el, pero luego me encargare de eso.

Peter ha tratado de unirse con Malia, ella es una chica difícil nunca quiere ir a verlo, y eso solo complica más las cosas, si Peter no saca el lado malo de Malia estamos perdidos.

De un trago termino mi tequila, luego me giro para ver a Jared. — ¿Te has encontrado con algún de tus hermanos?-

El niega con la cabeza. — Estuve cerca de Carla, pero el beta lo arruino todo.- Jared bufa, parece estar molesto al ver que su hermana sale con un hombre lobo.

Los Donovan tienen muchos secretos y Jared ni Adam me los han querido contar.

El olor a mar salado llega de golpe, miro alrededor y concentro mis sentidos en busca de la sirena. — Creo que ya la tengo.- Le digo a Jared antes de saltar a la dirección que provenía el olor.

El lugar seguía lleno de adolescentes, algunos de mis alumnos me reconocían y me saludaban impidiéndome avanzar para encontrar a la sirena. Al final lo logro, puedo observar a Victoria a unos metros alejada, vestida con un vestido negro y tacones negros, parecía que hubiera ido a un funeral, normalmente las sirenas se visten con colores alegre. Ella miraba a una dirección en particular, sigo sus ojos y no me sorprendo al ver que vigilaba a Stiles, cuando gira su cabeza ahora es para mirar a Malia y Adam, ambos estaban hablando.

No me sorprendo ante lo que sigue.

Victoria alza su mano derecha y Adam como un simple títere besa a Malia. Eso significa que Victoria ha conseguido poder.

Malia golpea a Adam, esta cae al suelo y parece arrepentido al darse cuenta de lo que hizo. Los ojos del cazador se posan un solo segundo en Cora, no me había dado cuenta que ella estaba ahí, dolor sale de Adam, parecía culpable por algo.

Un chico, creo que se llama James, habla con Malia y esta dice algo que no logro oír, no le pongo demasiada importancia, si no a Victoria que iba detrás de Stiles, este había visto el beso y parecía furioso por eso.

Victoria aprovechara eso.

Corro en dirección a ellos, Malia también corría en busca de Stiles, no puedo permitir que vea que Victoria sigue con vida, muevo mi mano y hago que Malia se desconcentre y pierda el sentido de la orientación unos minutos para que no encuentre a Stiles.

Victoria se tropieza contra Stiles, obviamente ella lo hizo intencional. Stiles se disculpa pero ni siquiera la mira, y Victoria le dice unas palabras antes de irse en dirección al lago, el chico humano parece poner atención y se sienta en la escaleras bebiendo de la botella que mantenía en su mano.

Vuelvo a la carrera detrás de Victoria, la chica es rápida pero logro alcanzarla antes que salte al lago, agarro su brazo y la alejo con fuerza de la agua, ella me mira enojada y desconcertada.

— Al fin nos vemos.- Le doy una sonrisa inocente. — Y esta vez no escaparas.-


	8. Capítulo 7: Soledad, el mejor remedio

_"Kira estaba recostada en el pecho de Scott, cansada luego de un largo día de estudios donde ambos trataron de estudiar para un examen pero en realidad quedaron dormidos. Había despertado antes que Scott, miro la hora por su celular, ya tenía que volver a casa._

 _— Scott.- Se levanta lo suficiente para ver el rostro dormido del alfa. Sonríe enternecida al verlo tan tranquilo de Scott._

 _Acaricia la mejilla del alfa con suavidad._

 _— Allison.-_

 _Kira contiene la respiración y aleja su mano. Haber oído a Scott decir Allison en sus sueños no era buena señal."_

Desde ese día no he podido ver a Scott de la misma forma, ya no es lo mismo, que el haya dicho Allison significaba que Scott aun la ama, nunca la ha dejado de amar, que yo solo soy una distracción.

Alzo mi mirada a la luna, la noche estaba tranquila y oscura. La luna brillaba y en el lago se veía su reflejo, eso me calmaba, era reconfortante de algún modo. La soledad es reconfortante. No me gusta estar con nadie de la manada ahora, es extraño, pero me gusta estar sola con mis pensamientos.

La manada está bien, eso creo. Nadie ha sido amenazado de muerte y todos han subido las calificaciones en la escuela, de hecho estamos mejor que nunca, si no contamos que nos hemos estado apartando poco a poco, y eso está bien, pronto cada uno se ira a la universidad, una diferente y no sabemos si podremos mantenernos en contacto.

Los amigos de la secundaria no son para siempre.

Y Scott no será mi primer ni ultimo novio.

Acaricio mi brazo cuando un escalofrió pasa por mi columna. A los pocos minutos mi soledad es interrumpida por un chico.

— ¿Por qué tan sola?- Pregunta el sentándose a mi lado sin pedir permiso.

Lo miro con timidez. — Me gusta estar sola.- Respondo distante para que tomara la indirecta y se fuera pero no trato de ser grosera.

— No debiste venir a una fiesta si te gusta la soledad.- Dice con un tono arrogante.

— Bueno.- Bajo mi cabeza hasta ver mis zapatos. — Es el cumpleaños de una amiga, tenía que venir.-

Ciertamente Carla no me perdonaría no haber asistido a su fiesta, llevo toda una semana molestando a todos de la manada por eso, creo que en el fondo ya nos considera como amigos y no como presas para matar.

— ¿Y porque no estas con tu amiga?- Se acerca un poco y yo me alejo.

Me encojo de hombros. — Ella está por ahí, en realidad no lo sé.- Lo más seguro es que este con Liam, por lo que me dijo Lydia.

— Me tengo que ir.- El chico se levanta con gran rapidez. Lo miro. — Solo te diré algo, eres una chica muy hermosa, y las hermosas no deberían estar solas.- Guiña un ojo y se aleja sin decir más.

Lo observo hasta que desaparece de mi vista. Es un chico extraño y misterioso, nunca antes lo había visto. Pero eso no me importa, en un pueblo todos los días llegan gente nueva ¿no?

— Scott.- Paso una mano a mi pecho para calmar los latidos acelerados. Scott había aparecido de pronto y me había asustado, yo entraba a la casa de nuevo.

— Kira, te estaba buscando.- Dice acercándose para tocarme pero yo doy un paso atrás.

Estoy un poco enojada con él, porque dolió saber que sigue soñando con Allison. Evito mirarlo a los ojos, en vez de eso miro alrededor, la gente ya se estaba yendo por los gritos de Lydia diciendo que la fiesta se había acabado. Miro mi reloj, noto que aún era temprano como para que Lydia acabara ya la fiesta, debió haber pasado algo.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunto atreviéndome a verlo a los ojos.

Scott sabía que estaba distante con él, lo sé por cómo me mira a los ojos. — Lydia hablaba con Parrish, ambos vieron algo inquietamente.- Frunzo el ceño ahora preocupada. — Encontraron un cuerpo cerca del lago, a un chico que le faltaba el corazón.-

Mi boca se abre ante la sorpresa. — ¿Una sirena?- Digo al recordar lo que la profesora Adina nos dijo un mes atrás. Las sirenas comen corazones.

El alfa asiente. — Eso cree Lydia, y Cora dice que olio a mar salado en Adam.- Lo miro confundida. Todo es sumamente extraño ahora. — Estaba preocupado por ti.- Scott trata de besar mi frente pero yo me alejo.

— Voy a ver como esta Lydia.- No lo miro a los ojos en ningun momento mientras me alejo.

Lo siento Scott, pero es lo mejor para ambos estar separados.


	9. Capítulo 8: Amor malo

Lo veo de lejos todos los días, no parecía feliz, no parecía contento y creo saber porque, cuando mira a Malia todo tiene sentido. El sigue amándola aunque no la recuerde.

Todo lo que hice, todo lo que sacrifique por él fue por nada, Stiles nunca me amara, él nunca me mirara como a Malia. Eso me deja vacía de buenos sentimientos, ahora solo estoy llena de venganza, quiero matar a Malia, quiero matar a Stiles, quiero matar a todos.

Pero no tengo la suficiente fuerza para eso, luego que las amigas de Malia recuperara a los chicos ellos me dejaron de alimentar de amor, ahora estoy en la oscuridad, observando a Stiles y la maldita de Malia Hale.

Arreglo mi cabello, ya no brillaba como antes, ya no soy tan hermosa como antes desde que Stiles dejo de amarme, o salió de mi hechizo, como sea. No tengo una manada porque me han expulsado, se enteraron lo que hice con Stiles, creen que fue demasiado cruel, y no sirvió de nada, principalmente porque no me comí su corazón. Ahora soy una sirena solitaria sin familia.

Solo me queda Stiles.

Debo conseguirlo de nuevo.

Stiles está en busca de Malia en toda la aburrida fiesta. Me desespera tanto que solo vea a Malia, y no pude acercarme ni un poco, Scott estaba detrás de el en todo tiempo, y cuando el alfa lo dejo Stiles discutió con el cazador humano, Adam Donovan.

Vi mi oportunidad cuando Adam lo dejo molesto, Stiles le seguía tratando de detenerlo pero el cazador fue más rápido y se acercó a Malia, ambos hablaron algo, no me importa que, solo veía el rostro enojado de Stiles y eso me emocionada. Estaba enojado con Malia. Entonces sé que tenía que hacer, solo un pequeño empujón y ambos se alejaran más de lo que ya están.

Alzo mi mano y sonrió ante mi cometido bien hecho. Adam besa a Malia. Lo siguiente que veo es a un furioso Stiles alejándose para no ver la escena. Lo sigo de cerca, en un rápido movimiento me adelanto y giro sobre mis talones, Stiles tropieza conmigo pero él ni siquiera toma la molestia para verme.

— Lo siento.- Se disculpa con la cabeza baja y alejando sus manos que sostuvieron mis codos cuando tropezamos.

Su voz hace latir de emoción mi corazón. — No importa Stiles.- Me alejo rápido al darme cuenta de mi error, no debí llamarlo por su nombre, debe parecer que lo acabo de conocer.

Bueno, más tarde tendré otra oportunidad de acércame a él.

Llego al lago, y estoy lista de saltar para convertirme en sirena, ya era hora de volver al agua, pero una loca me lo impidió, agarro mi brazo con fuerza y me empujo lejos de mi hogar, el agua.

La miro enojada, pero la reconocí luego de unos segundos. Ella es la maestra del instituto, y también estuvo con Malia arruinando mi plan un mes atrás.

— Al fin nos vemos.- La maestra Parker sonríe. — Y esta vez no escaparas.- Dice ahora seria.

Me suelto de su agarre, estaba preparada para arrancarle la cabeza, pero no tengo fuerzas para eso solo puedo darle un susto para que me deje tranquila.

— No quiero hacerte daño, mejor vete.- Saco mis garras tratando de parecer amenazante.

Adina ríe. — Vamos, ambas sabemos que no tienes fuerzas para hacer "daño".- Hace comillas con sus dedos. — Mejor cállate sirena, tengo un trato que a ambas nos conviene.-

Con inseguridad y desconfianza guardo mis garras, estoy sorprendida que ella supiera que no tengo poder como para hacerle un gran daño. Tal vez es poderosa, no puedo pelear con alguien poderoso ahora.

Como oído a Malia por eso.

— ¿Qué clase de trato?- Doy un paso alejada de Adina, no confía para nada en ella, puedo ver oscuridad y maldad a su alrededor, como un aura negro.

La mujer me mira de arriba y abajo, y eso me intimida. — Tú quieres al chico Stilinski, yo a mi hija, Malia.- Saco mis colmillos y le gruño a Adina, no sabía que era la madre de Malia, ahora eso la convertía en mi enemiga. — Calma, calma.- Adina pone sus ojos en blanco aburrida. Guardo mis colmillos, pero aún me quedo en posición de ataque. — Como estaba diciendo, necesito que te lleves lejos a Stiles de Malia.-

Frunzo el ceño. — Eso trate de hacer, pero tu hija lo arruino todo.- Hablo con obviedad.

Adina suspira. — El amor hace que cometas estupideces. Tú y Malia hicieron muchas tonterías por el humano. Y no me importa, solo quiero que él este muy lejos de Malia.-

Me relajo un poco y arreglo mi vestido. — Creo no poder ayudarte con tu plan, tu misma lo dijiste, no tengo fuerzas para hacer nada, ni para hacer que Stiles me ame de nuevo.- Digo triste.

La mujer niega con la cabeza. — No vas hacer los mismo que antes no, esta vez tienes que arrancarle el corazón si quieres que este contigo toda la vida.-

— ¿Qué?- Pregunto, no entendía a que se refería, yo no quiero matar a Stiles.

— Mira, aquí no es el mejor lugar para hablar.- Mira alrededor que estaba por completo vacío, solo estábamos nosotras dos. — El plan te lo contare luego, por ahora voy a darte poder.-

— Solo el amor me puede dar poder.-

Adina sonríe. — Lo se sirena. Tengo a un chico que te dará todo ese amor y poder, además, puedo darte comida.- Alza su mano en busca de la mía. — ¿Trato?-

Ella parecía ser inteligente, tal vez si me ayude a tener a mi Stiles de vuelta, al menos tenía un plan, yo no. Puede darme poder y comida, con tan solo alejar a Stiles de la werecoyote.

Parece un trato que no se puede desaprovechar.

Estrecho mi mano con la suya.

— Trato.-

Adina me llevo a su casa luego que me dio a un chico para comer su corazón, al final Adina tiro el cuerpo al lago con rapidez al oír pasos acercándose. Una buena cena. La casa era una pequeña cabaña en el bosque, por dentro era aún más pequeña que por fuera.

— Ponte cómoda querida, este será tu nuevo hogar.- Adina tira su chaqueta en el suelo sin importarle el desorden.

El lugar es un desastre, ropa tirada por los mueves, en la cocina había muchos platos desechables sucios por todos lados y dudo que ella cocinara algo bueno.

— Pensé que las de tu especie eran más organizada, ya sabes, como en los cuentos.- Hablo mirando con asco el lugar.

Descubrí que Adina no es un mujer lobo o una werecoyote como Malia, ella es otra extraña especie como la mía, pero se supone que ellas, lo que es Adina, deben ser tiernas y adorables y pequeñas voladoras repartiendo amor.

Adina es muy diferente.

— Y en los cuentos las sirenas no matan. ¿Nunca viste Ariel?- Adina se quita sus zapatos. Ruedo los ojos, ese cuento de Disney arruino la reputación de las sirenas. — ¡Jared, llegamos!- Grita Adina en dirección a las escaleras.

— ¿Quién es Jared?- Pregunto mirándola.

Adina sonríe de medio lado. — El chico que te dará el poder, o amor, como quieras decirle.-

Un chico baja las escaleras con mucho ruido, no tenía camisa solo unos jean negros desgastados. Me quedo muda, en realidad es muy guapo. Cuando el chico me mira me da una sonrisa arrogante, entonces el encanto de verlo se va.

— Jared, ella es Victoria, la sirena que te he hablado. Vic, él es Jared, un gran cazador.- Nos presenta Adina. Estrechamos nuestras manos solo por educación. — Yo los dejo, tengo que ir a ver a Peter, ustedes hagan sus cosas, ya sabes, consigue poder Victoria.- Adina me guiña un ojo.

Que señora tan extraña.

Cuando Adina se va todo queda en un incómodo silencio. Jared me miraba, al parecer él estaba de acuerdo en usarlo como cargador de batería. Yo en realidad no sabía qué hacer, nunca antes un humano me daba poder porque él quería.

— Entonces.- Habla Jared mirándome, demasiado. — ¿Cómo es esto? ¿Vas a chupar mi sangre o algo?- Su tono de voz detonaba burla.

Enarco una ceja, cruzo mis brazos sobre el pecho. — Solo debes besarme, agarrar mi mano cosas como esas, idiota.-

— Oh la gatita tiene garras.- Jared sonríe de medio lado.

Ese tono de voz, esa arrogancia y esas palabras, era como un pequeño déjá vu, y Jared tenia parecido con Carla Donovan. ¿Pueden ser familiares?

— Mira.- Habla de nuevo Jared. — Solo hago esto porque también me quiero vengar de Malia.- Lo miro sorprendida. — Y estoy seguro que tú y yo vamos hacer buen equipo.- El chico es tan rápido, antes de parpadear él ya había agarrado mi cintura y estampado sus labios con los míos en un beso muy apasionado que me deja sin aliento.

Vamos hacer un excelente equipo.


	10. Capítulo 9: Regalos que lastiman

Dejo a Carla en la cama, ella gime mientras se sienta con un gesto de molestia.

— Quería seguir en la fiesta.- Exclama ella enojada. — ¡Es mi cumpleaños!- Alza sus brazos al aire molesta.

Me siento a su lado, paso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja, ella me mira a los ojos y sonríe levemente.

Carla es difícil, en todos los sentidos, ella no es como las otras chicas, no es como la chica de mi curso que coquetea conmigo pero que a mí no me gusta, su voz es muy chillona. Carla es fuerte, a un grado hasta mandona, lo que más me gusta de ella es su actitud independiente y que no le teme a nada.

No puedo decir con seguridad cuando empezó todo esto, un momento creía que ella estaba loca y al siguiente ella me beso, y ahora tenemos una relación, supongo que eso es, no me di cuenta cuando ella empezó a hacer importante en mi vida, ver su sonrisa y sus ojos es importante para que me día sea bueno.

Ahora entiendo a Stiles, cuando él estaba impaciente por ver a Malia en todo momento, eso fue antes que perdiera la memoria, ahora por eso Malia esta lastimada y eso no me gusta, Malia es como una hermana para mí y ya la quiero.

— ¿Me puedes conseguir un poco de vodka?- La voz de Carla me saca de mis pensamientos.

La miro y niego serio. —Ya estás muy borracha Carla.-

Ella bufa, cruza sus brazos por el pecho. — Eres un malo novio.- Cuando la palabra "novio" sale de los labios de Carla esta pasa sus manos a su boca sorprendida por sus propias palabras. Me quedo quieto porque también me sorprendió lo que dijo. — Quiero decir, un mal… amigo.- Ahora sus palabras me entristecieron un poco. — No hagas caso a lo que digo, estoy ebria.- Ella ríe tratando de tomar de nuevo esa actitud despreocupada que siempre usa para todo.

¿Lo que ella quiere decir es que… nunca sería mi novia?

— Es mejor que duermas ya.- Digo levantándome de la cama para salir de la habitación y tal vez hablar con Scott o hasta con Stiles para que me expliquen sobre las complicadas relaciones.

Sé que Carla es mayor que yo, ella tiene más experiencia, tal vez yo no soy suficiente para ella, solo una distracción.

Oh Dios, eso sonó extraño, yo soy el chico ¿acaso en las películas no son los chicos quienes usan a las chicas para distracción o algo?

La mano de Carla sobre mi muñeca me detiene, la miro a los ojos, ella sonreía tratando de parecer inocente, y la verdad si le funcionaba ese rostro, se veía adorable y es casi imposible decirle que no a lo que pida. Ya lo ha usado antes conmigo.

— Si me vas a obligar a dormir quédate conmigo.- Pide haciendo un puchero.

En ese momento, con esa cara, se me olvida que no soy lo suficiente para ella, me siento a su lado en la cama, ella se recuesta en mi pecho y sube sus piernas encima de las mías acurrucándose. Acaricio su brazo, su piel es suave y caliente, una adicción para mí.

La mano de Carla pasa por mi pecho, se detiene al sentir algo en mi bolsillo de la chaqueta que portaba. — ¿Qué es esto?- Pregunta ella.

Entonces lo recuerdo, aun no le he dado mi reglo.

Me siento en la cama apartándola un poco, ella también se sienta con el ceño fruncido al no entender porque me levantaba de su cómoda posición. Saco el estuche de mi chaqueta y se lo paso a Carla con una sonrisa, ella lo recibe pero no se atreve a abrirlo.

— Es mi regalo para ti.- Hablo emocionado.

— Yo no les pedí ningun regalo.- Dice seria.

Me encojo de hombros. — Yo quise darte uno.- Sonrió de medio lado. — Vamos, ábrelo.-

Carla respira hondo y abre el estuche como si en realidad no quisiera hacerlo, pero puedo oler la emoción salir de su cuerpo, sentimiento que es remplazado por sorpresa cuando ve lo que le regale. Un collar con el dije de una mariposa, sé que a ella le gusta las mariposas porque su cuaderno está lleno de dibujos de ellas, me sorprendí al verlas porque pensaba que Carla solo tenía talento en matar, resulta que sus dibujos son muy buenos, muy lindos.

— Wow.- Susurra Carla agarrando el collar en sus manos.

Los nervios invaden mi cuerpo. — ¿Te gusta?- ¿Qué tal si no le gustaba? Su hermano Adam le había regalado un lujoso auto nuevo y alguien le trajo flores amarrillas, y sé que a ella le gusta el amarrillo, solo esperaba que le gustara mi regalo. — Sé que te gustan las mariposas.- Sigo hablando.

— Nadie además de mis hermanos me habían regalado algo.- Dice ella. — Y solo lo hacían porque los obligaba.- Carla me mira, un largo tiempo, luego sonríe. — Me encanta.- Y me besa, esa es su forma de decirme gracias, ahora lo sé.

Me sentía aliviado al saber que le gustaba, pero algo no estaba bien, porque ella olía a tristeza y dolor, aun así no le pregunto nada, su boca sobre la mía no me dejaba pensar hacer nada más que devolverle el beso.

Había hecho algo bien al darle ese regalo, espero que con eso Carla no me considere como un niño.


	11. Capítulo 10: El titiritero

Cora se aparta con brusquedad, nuestras bocas haciendo click al separarse. La miro extrañado, confundido, pensé que estaba disfrutando el beso tanto como yo, pero ella me miraba neutra, sin sentimientos algunos, en ese momento me gustaría tener mis sentidos desarrollados de los hombres lobos para poder oler sus sentimientos.

Lo siguiente que hace me desconcierta, olfatea mi cuello, luego se aleja de nuevo apretando los labios, ahora parecía enojada. No me gusta verla enojada, es cierto que nunca pensé que la extrañaría, siempre pensé que todo lo que teníamos era sexo, ahora, desde que empezó alejarse de mi me he dado cuenta que siento algo más fuerte que solo querer tenerla en mi cama, y sé que es eso, pero no lo admitiré, menos se lo diré a Cora porque ella siente aun algo por Stilinski.

— Hueles a sal.- Dice Cora volviéndome a la realidad.

La miro confundido. — ¿Qué?-

Cora se levanta y guarda el kit de primeros auxilios detrás del espejo. Me levanto también, trato de acercarme, toco su brazo y ella es rápida en alejarme, no me mira, da un paso lejos de mí y eso me lastimo. Yo, le había confesado algo que no es fácil para mí, ni siquiera le digo a mi hermana cuando la extraño por orgullo, y ahora ella simplemente me trata tan secamente.

Cora Hale puede llegar a ser peor que yo.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que te sucede?- Grito enojado, dando también un paso alejado de ella.

Sé que está enojada conmigo por haber besado a Malia, pero no sé cómo explicarle que no quería besarla, no voy a decir que no siento nada por Malia, eso sería mentira, pero eso que siento por Malia cada vez se hace más pequeño, en mi cabeza esta mucho tiempo Cora, pero tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en cómo hacer que Malia me ame a mí, no a Stilinski, la werecoyote es como un desafío para mí, y cuanto más difícil son los desafíos más adictivos son.

— No quiero hablar contigo Adam, no aun.- Dice evitando mis ojos a toda costa.

— ¿Por qué?- Pregunto frustrado. — Pensé que estábamos bien ya.-

Cora ríe con sequedad. — No porque me hayas besado significa que todo está bien ahora.- Al fin me mira, pero sus ojos brillaban por el enojo.

Odio tanto su actitud. — ¿Por qué eres tan malditamente complicada?- Le grito dando un paso al frente, enfrentándola. — ¿Por qué no eres como…?-

Cora me interrumpe. — ¿Cómo quién? ¿Malia?- Dice entre dientes, demostrando que nuestra conversación la estaba enojando aún más pero trataba de no gritar.

 _No_ , respondo por dentro, pero mi boca dice otra cosa. — Si.- No sé por qué dije eso, probablemente porque quería lastimarla. — Si fueras más como Malia hasta de pronto Stiles se hubiera fijado un poco en ti.-

Lo siguiente que siento es la mano de Cora contra mi mejilla.

Dos golpes de las chicas Hale en la misma noche. No es mi día de suerte.

Mi mejilla palpita y el dolor recorre por eso lugar, ciertamente esas dos chicas golpeaban más fuerte que mi hermana. Acaricio mi mejilla, y miro los ojos dolidos de Cora, entonces me doy cuenta que me pase, no debí decir eso, sé que a Cora aun le duele que nunca hubiera tenido una oportunidad con Stilinski.

¿Qué es lo que le ven a ese chico de todos modos?

Me enojo conmigo mismo ante mi pensamiento celoso, y lo peor es que no se por quién estaba celoso, por Malia o por Cora.

— Me alegra tanto que Malia nunca valla a poner sus ojos en ti.- Habla Cora con una leve sonrisa cínica en sus labios. — Porque eres despreciable.-

Me acerco peligrosamente a ella, sostengo su cintura para acercarla a mí y puedo notar lo sorprendida que estaba por mi rápido movimiento. — Dime, lobito.- Hablo muy cerca de sus labios, la veo directo a los ojos. — ¿Crees que te haces despreciable por amar a un despreciable como yo?- Sé que no me ama pero me gusta ver su reacción sorprendida por lo que dije, además, mis palabras confieso algo que no soy capaz de decirle directamente.

— ¿Ahora eres filósofo?-

Cora me empuja lejos de ella apenas la voz de Lydia llega a nosotros. Giramos para verla, estaba apoyada en la puerta, un juego de llaves en su mano y mirándonos con enfado. ¿Ahora que le pasaba? Debía estar enojado yo, porque ella fue quien nos interrumpió.

— ¿No sabes tocar?- Trato de parecer normal, no frustrado o enojado.

Lydia mira a Cora, luego a mí y sonríe de medio lado. — No creo haber interrumpido algo bueno por sus caras.-

Cora suspira y pasa una mano por su cabello. — ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Pregunta.

El rostro de Lydia se vuelve con una expresión seria. — Estaba con Parrish cuando encontré un cuerpo.-

Lo sabía, esta manada siempre tiene problemas con gente muerta, ni siquiera en el cumpleaños de mi hermana eso cambia.

— ¿Dónde está Carla?- Pregunto preocupado por ella.

Lydia se queda callada unos segundos. — Con Liam, está bien.-

Frunzo el ceño, ¿por qué mi hermana esta con ese niño? Ella y yo nos hemos apartado un poco este tiempo, pero no soy ciego, he notado lo cerca que ha estado últimamente con ese beta, solo espero que no esté cometiendo los mismo errores que antes.

— ¿Malia y Stiles?- Habla Cora dando un paso delante de Lydia.

— Scott fue por ellos.- Dice la banshee bajando el rostro.

¿Qué sucedía? ¿Me he perdido algo?

Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una explosión en la planta baja de la casa.

Mis oídos zumbaban y no podía oír nada además de un molesto zumbido en ellos. Mi nariz no podía oler nada más que humo y pólvora, mi cabeza daba vueltas y mi visión era borrosa.

No sé con seguridad cuando llegue a esta posición, cuando fue que nos derrotaron con tal facilidad, un loco con títeres como pudo mantenernos tan sumisamente.

Apenas oímos la explosión bajamos con rapidez, Scott, Parrish y Kira luchaban con cinco hombres, altos y musculosos, tenían mascaras que brillaban de calaveras y sus trajes eran negros de cuero, sus armas eran solo unos palos con filosos chuchillos que salían y bajaban de sus extremos. Malia también estaba en la batalla, y Stiles, pero el humano no luchaba estaba alejado en una esquina, parecía desorientado y sin saber qué hacer.

Malia trataba de enterrar sus garras en uno de los hombres que luchaba con ella, pero él era hábil y las garras de Malia solo golpeaban los palos de madera. Kira con su katana no parecía tener éxito, Scott estaba igual que Malia, y Parrish solo usaba sus puños porque su arma había sido arrebatada lejos de él unos minutos atrás.

Nunca había visto a alguien como ellos, sus movimientos fuertes y seguros, mantenían sonrisas en sus rostros, parecía que disfrutaban luchar, como si no lo hubieran hecho en siglos.

— ¡Parrish!- El grito de Lydia me saca de mi asombro a ver a esos hombres.

Me apuro en agarrar a Lydia por la cintura, impidiendo que fuera a ayudar a Parrish que parecía estar un poco en problemas luchando contra dos de los hombres, ella no tenía nada con que ayudar, no sabe pelear ni usar alguna arma lo mejor era que se fuera, hago que gire para que me viera.

— Lydia, concéntrate, Parrish va a estar bien, sabe cómo defenderse.- A regañadientes Lydia asiente. Justo en ese momento Stiles se acerca, yo solo lo miro unos segundos, no me importaba la salud de él. — Ve con Stiles arriba, protéjanse.-

Aunque Lydia no quería hacerlo sube al segundo piso cuando Stiles agarra su mano y la empuja. Me siento aliviado cuando sé que no tendré que preocuparme por esos dos, pero el alivio se va con rapidez porque a mi cabeza llega el recuerdo de mi hermana.

No la veo por ningun lado y ella nunca se pierde una pelea.

Al beta si lo miro, peleando al lado de Scott.

Cora no demora más y trata ayudar a Malia que parecía estar cansada ya, de hecho, toda la manada parecía cansada ya.

Dejo de pensar en mi hermana, trato de creer que ella está bien, ella debe estar bien, siempre lo está.

Saco mi arma que siempre guardaba en mi pantalón y les disparo a unos de los hombres que atacaba a Parrish, todos se detienen un segundos al oír el disparo y miran al hombre en el suelo, no es porque parecía muerto, ellos miraban al ver que lo que salía del hombre no era sangre, era arena, y todos quedamos sin aliento al ver como su herida que estaba en el pecho, donde dispare, se cierra y como si nada hubiera sucedido el hombre se levanta y sonríe como en cámara lenta.

Lo siguiente que sucede no me lo esperaba, los hombres nos empujan con fuerza y caemos a la pared rompiendo cuadros, mesas y cosas de vidrio de la casa de Lydia. El dolor en mi cuerpo me acuerda que yo soy solo humano.

Cuando la manada trata de levantarse de nuevo, volver atacar, uno de los hombres tira una bomba de humo, todo se llena de una nebrina color rosa en pocos minutos, no puedo ver nada y solo podía pensar en una cosa; Carla.

¿Cómo está mi hermana? ¿Dónde está?

Oigo unos gritos, con facilidad puedo saber que son de Stiles y Lydia, creo que alguien los obligo bajar.

— ¡Malia!- Grita Stiles.

Trato de verlo o a Malia, pero todo lo que mis ojos podían visualizar era esa neblina rosa.

Oigo a Malia toser. — ¡Estoy bien Stiles!- Dice con dificultada. — ¿Y tú?- Grita la werecoyote.

— Creo que es hermoso que se cuiden aunque estén tan mal.- Una nueva voz se oye, era de hombre, gruesa y fuerte. — Chicos quitéis la nebrina.-

Apenas dice eso la nebrina desaparece y es cuando siento que puedo respirar de verdad. Todos tosemos, y puedo ver a Cora a un lado escupiendo sangre.

— Lamento todo esto, pero sé por experiencia que nadie oiría a un viejo titiritero si no les demuestra el poder que posea.- Cuando mi visión vuelve a la normalidad observo al hombre que hablaba.

Es alto, su cabello tan blanco como la nieve al igual que su piel, sus ojos eran azules claros, y portaba un elegante traje de corbata azul oscuro. Sus manos estaban llenos de muñecos que parecían ser de porcelana y juro que vi a uno que se parecía a mí.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Qué quieres?- Scott trata de levantarse, parecer fuerte para proteger a su manada.

Miro a un lado, Stiles y Lydia estaban a pie de las escaleras, dos hombres atrás de ellos agarrándolos por los brazos. No parecían estar lastimados. Kira estaba en el suelo, agarrando su mano derecha donde tenía un profundo corte. Parrish parecía adolorido pero trataba de ponerse en pie y vigilando que Lydia está bien. Liam está al lado de Malia, él trata de ayudarla porque unos de los hombres le habían dado un corte profundo en su brazo, el beta parecía estar bien. Luego esta Cora, estaba pálida y aun salía un poco de sangre de su boca.

Ningun rastro de mi hermana.

— Tranquilo Adam.- Habla el hombre. Alzo mi mirada para verlo sorprendido ¿Cómo sabia mi nombre? — Tu hermana está bien.- Las palabras del hombre parecen llamar la atención de Liam. — Es difícil de explicar, pero está a salvo con Jared.-

Malia gime de dolor al oír ese nombre. Mientras yo quedo sin aliento.

— ¿Quién eres?- Repite Scott más fuerte esta vez.

El hombre lo mira. — Soy el titiritero.- Alza sus manos y puedo ver mejor sus muñecos. Cada uno de esos muñecos tenía nuestros rostros pintados a mano. — Y puedo ayudarlos.-


	12. Capítulo 11: Pesadillas

El grito de Lydia llega a mis oídos con facilidad aun con la música alta. Detengo mi búsqueda de Kira, no la había visto en toda la fiesta y no voy a negar que estoy preocupado por ella, ahora más con el grito de Lydia.

Corro en dirección del grito tratando de no tocar a los adolescentes borrachos en el camino. Llego hasta el lago, hay estaba Lydia, sus ojos muy abiertos y un poco de sudor pasando por su frente, a su lado Parrish revisando lo que parece es un chico muerto, tenía sangre por todos lados.

Me acerco a Lydia, no me sorprende mucho lo que sucedía, encontrar muertos ya no era nuevo para nosotros, pero aun parece que a Lydia le sigue afectando un poco.

— ¿Están bien?- Pregunto, y tanto como Lydia y Parrish me miran luego de un sobresalto de su parte.

Lydia da un largo suspiro. — Si, pero encontramos… eso.- Dice señalando el cuerpo que tenía una gran abertura en su pecho donde salía más sangre, y donde debe estar su corazón pero ahora está vacío.

Es una escena asquerosa, sin duda alguna.

Abrazo a Lydia que temblaba ligeramente, seguía un poco agitada por su grito. Acaricio su brazo para que se calmara un poco.

— Sera mejor que saquemos a todos y llamemos al papá de Stiles.- Comento.

Lydia asiente.

Lydia detiene la música y grita por todos los rincones de la casa que ya tenían que irse, que la fiesta había acabado. Parrish se encargó de esconder el cuerpo hasta que el sheriff llegara, Parrish fue quien lo llamo puesto que Stiles no estaba cerca.

Un chico tropieza conmigo cuando iba hablar con Lydia. — Lo siento hermano.- Se disculpa el chico.

— No importa.- Respondo distante, porque en mi cabeza solo estaba Kira en este momento.

La extraño, he notado como nos alejamos, peor no sé qué hacer para que no nos alejemos más, estoy demasiado ocupado manteniéndome cuerdo, despierto, como para también pensar en cómo mantener a Kira a mi lado.

— Hey, ¿has visto a Carla?- Habla el chico.

Lo miro, no recuerdo verlo visto alguna vez con Carla o Adam, ellos son parte de mi manada ahora, debo cuidarlos también.

— No.- Respondo.

El ceño del chico se frunce en una mueca de tristeza. — La he buscado por todos lados.- El sigue hablando, no parece darse cuenta que no tengo ganas de hablar ahora, ¿acaso no oyó a Lydia gritando que debían irse ya? — Solo quería felicitarla por su cumpleaños.-

— ¿Eres un amigo de ella?- Enarco una ceja.

Él sonríe de medio lado con petulancia. — Algo más importante que eso.- El mira un punto específico atrás de mí, algo que hace que se tense. — Bueno, ya es hora de irse.- Habla el chico justo cuando iba ver detrás de mí en busca de lo que el miraba. — Nos vemos Scott.-

Quedo desconcertado cuando él dice mi nombre, estoy seguro que en nuestra pequeña conversación nunca mencione mi nombre, ni él menciono el suyo.

— ¿Estas bien Scott?- Lydia hace que salga de mis pensamientos.

La miro y asiento con la cabeza. — Si, ¿sabes dónde están todos?- Pregunto cambiando de tema.

Últimamente no quiero hablar de mí, porque sé que terminare diciendo sobre mis pesadillas.

— Malia esta con Stiles.- Lydia toce un poco. — Liam con Carla que se emborracho tanto que tuvo que irse pronto. Y Cora con Adam en el baño…- Ella parece pensar unos minutos antes de seguir hablando. — Oí algo interesante que Cora le dijo a Adam.-

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Qué?- No sabía que puede ser interesante en una práctica entre esos dos, que parece que se odian hasta la muerte.

— Que Adam olía a sal.-

Recuerdo oler sal antes, cuando Victoria estaba y usaba a Stiles, mi mejor amigo olía a sal por su culpa… ¿Eso significa acaso que Victoria Miller volvió?

Imposible, los villanos inteligentes no vuelven nos veces, o al menos eso creía hasta que Peter trato una vez más de matarme. Me pregunto cómo estará en Echo House.

— El sheriff llegara pronto.- Parrish entra a la casa, con su celular en las manos, mantenía una mirada seria hacia Lydia.

Quería preguntar qué había pasado, pero creo que eso no es bueno, que sea el alfa no quiere decir que debo meterme en la vida de mi manada.

Detrás de Lydia, Kira entra, parecía distante y metida en sus propios pensamientos. Dejo a Parrish y Lydia solos, voy por Kira que cuando me mira se asusta pasa una mano por su pecho, luego parece decepcionada o triste, eso me lastimo.

— Scott.- Dice ella, y puedo sentir sus acelerados latidos del corazón.

— Kira, te estaba buscando.- Digo acercándome, pero ella da un paso atrás.

¿No se supone que somos novios? ¿Por qué ella anda tan fría conmigo? Y justo ahora, cuando más la necesito.

— ¿Sucede algo malo?- Pregunta mirándome por primera vez a los ojos en la noche.

La miro serio, para que no se notara que me siento dolido por su actitud fría. — Lydia hablaba con Parrish, ambos vieron algo inquietamente.- Frunze el ceño. — Encontraron un cuerpo cerca del lago, a un chico que le faltaba el corazón.- Doy un paso atrás y miro a Lydia y a Parrish que hablaban entre ellos.

Su boca se abre levemente. — ¿Una sirena?- Dice y puedo oler el miedo salir de ella.

Yo solo asiento — Eso cree Lydia, y Cora dice que olio a mar salado en Adam.- Me mira confundida. — Estaba preocupado por ti.- Trato, enserio trato de salvar lo nuestro, quería besar su frente pero ella se aleja, entonces me doy cuenta que ya no tenemos nada.

— Voy a ver como esta Lydia.- Dice sin más antes de caminar en dirección de la banshee.

Restriego mi frente, calmo mis pensamientos y trato de tener paciencia, tal vez Kira no estaba de humor o no estaba en su mejor momento, como yo, pero aun así me duele verla tan seca conmigo, y lo peor, parece que a ella no le importa cómo nos volvemos unos desconocidos.

Lydia me llama, ella le ordena a Kira que valla por Liam y Carla, a Parrish le dice que espere aquí al sheriff, y a mí me ordena que valla por Stiles y Malia para tener una reunión de manada luego de tanto tiempo. Lydia tenía que ir por Adam y Cora.

Toco la puerta con mis nudillos, a los pocos minutos Stiles responde a mi llamado.

— ¡¿Qué?!- Grita, parecía enojado.

— Soy yo, Scott, chicos es importante que vallan abajo.- Digo un poco apenado, de seguro interrumpí algo de ellos.

Por un momento lo pensé mejor al darme cuenta de algo. Ellos están solos, en una habitación, luego de tanto tiempo, ¿acaso han vuelto ya? O ¿Stiles recordó algo?

Oigo un suspiro por parte de Malia.

— Ya vamos.- Responde de nuevo Stiles.

— Esta bien.- Digo antes de correr escaleras abajo.

Abajo ya estaba Kira, Parrish, Liam, el ultimo tenía una sonrisa tonta que se borró con rapidez cuando Kira le conto lo que estaba sucediendo.

— ¿Dónde está Carla?- Pregunto haciéndome al lado de mi beta.

— Ella está durmiendo.- Dice el mirándome. — Y no quería despertarla.-

Asiento, lo entendía, no le podíamos pedir mucho a Carla porque de seguro ella debe tener resaca ahora, mañana le contaremos todo, supongo que debemos hacerlo.

Malia y Stiles no demoran en bajar, y Kira en contarles todo, yo no tenía ganas de hablar ahora, en mi cabeza solo estaba que mi relación con Kira se rompió, como alguna vez mi relación con Allison también, tal vez no soy un buen novio, tal vez Kira y yo en realidad no somos compatibles.

Imposible.

Kira y yo éramos únicos juntos, no dejare que nuestra relación termine con tanta facilidad.

— Es tarde.- Dice Stiles restregando sus ojos. Malia a su lado lo mira extrañada. — Lo que menos quiero ver ahora es a un chico sin corazón, literalmente.- Dice con su típico tono de sarcasmo. — Aun no he borrado de mi memoria a ese chico partido por la mitad en el bosque.-

Malia frunce el ceño, al igual que yo. Eso no paso hace tanto tiempo, de hecho paso cuando Malia estaba siendo amenazada por los cazadores.

— Stiles.- Habla con delicadeza Malia. — ¿Has recordado?- Puedo notar su tono lleno de esperanza.

Todos esperamos atentos a la repuesta de Stiles, sería bueno que Stiles recordara de una vez por todas.

Stiles la mira confundido. — ¿Recordar que?-

No se oye la respuesta de alguno de nosotros si no la explosión que rompe la puerta de la casa de Lydia. Instintivamente todos nos ponemos en posición de ataque, mientras Kira salta hacia el sofá de Lydia donde saca su katana, la había escondido hay.

Unos hombres entran luego de la explosión, sus caras pintadas con pintura que brilla en la oscuridad en forma de calaveras humanas, sonreían, excepto el que entro de primero que estaba serio y no miraba a ninguno de nosotros en realidad.

Malia se pone delante de Stiles para protegerlo, y no pasa mucho tiempo antes que nos encontramos en una batalla contra esos hombres que no decían alguna palabra ni explicaban porque nos atacaban.

— ¿Quién eres?- Repito más fuerte esta vez, aunque por dentro no sentía que tuviera fuerza alguna.

El anciano me mira. — Soy el titiritero.- Alza sus manos mostrándonos sus muñecos de porcelana, cada uno tenía nuestro rostros pero con ropa anticuada. — Y puedo ayudarlos.- Susurra con seguridad.

Me levanto por fin y enfrento al anciano. — No necesitamos ayuda.- Ese hombre no me inspiraba confianza, algo en sus ojos me decía que solo nos traerá problemas.

— ¿Por qué esos muñecos tiene nuestros rostros?- Pregunta Lydia, olía a miedo.

Al otro lado podía oler un fuerte sentimiento de rabia saliendo de Malia, pero sus ojos demostraban dolor. ¿Tiene eso que ver acaso con el nombre Jared?

— Vosotros tenis reputación en el mundo de lo sobrenatural niños.- Habla el anciano como si fuera nuestro abuelo. — Lograron derrotar a un alfa cuando apenas aprendían a caminar.- Su sonrisa se vuelve más grande, casi parecía al del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas. — También pudieron con un kanima, un loco viejo cazador y sin mencionar a la werejuagar y la sirena.-

Quedo sorprendido, él en serio parecía que sabía sobre nosotros. ¿Puede ser cierto que tenemos una reputación? O ¿el viejo es un acosador? Porque esa también puede ser una razón, el hombre parecía estar loco con esos grandes ojos azules tan abiertos y sosteniendo a esos muñecos.

— ¿Eso que tiene que ver con los muñecos?- Pregunta enojado Adam.

El hombre ríe. — Ya llegaremos a eso niños, no deberías ser tan impacientes.- Truena sus dedos y dos de sus hombres se acercan a él, olían a aserrín y por más que buscaba no encontraba los latidos de sus corazones. — Agarráis a la werecoyote.- Ordena a sus hombres.

Apenas esos hombres ponen sus manos sobre Malia, Stiles grita en un rotundo _No_ y trata de zafarse del hombre que lo sostenía, pero él no es lo suficiente fuerte para cometer lo que quería. Malia no lucha mientras esos extraños la alzan del suelo, uno de ellos golpea a Liam alejándolo de Malia.

— ¡Déjenla!- Grito dando un paso adelante.

El anciano pone un dedo en su boca, haciendo el ademan de silencio. — Vosotros preguntáis sobre los muñecos, ahora sabrán para que son.- Se acerca a Malia, que parecía estar en otro mundo, no se movía ni trataba de alejarse o protegerse.

Otro de los hombres le pasa un cuchillo al titiritero. El instinto de proteger a mi manada aparece, pero no puedo hacer nada cuando un dolor insoportable recorre mi cuerpo.

— Ustedes me ayudaran a matar al hada.- Dice el anciano mirándome, su mano ya sostenían el cuchillo.

— No conocemos ninguna hada.- Hablo con dificultad, el dolor apenas y me dejaba hablar.

— Las hadas no existen.- Dice Lydia, mostrándose fuerte.

— Lo dice la chica que es una hada maligna.- El titiritero ríe, Lydia gruñe, aun no le gusta que le digan así.

Mientras, el anciano sostiene la mano de Malia y corta un poco haciendo una fina línea de sangre salir de la werecoyote. Ahora el titiritero agarra la muñeca que tenía el rostro de Malia, abre la boca del muñeco y hace que absorbe la sangre de Malia.

La habitación se llena de desconcierto por parte de mi manada. Lo que había hecho el anciano era más extraño que todo lo que ya habíamos visto.

El titiritero se voltea para vernos. — Pensaran que estoy loco por esto.- Si, estoy seguro que es un loco, un loco que nos derroto con facilidad y tiene a Malia sumisa. — Pero pueden confiar que no les hare daño.- Su corazón se mantiene tranquilo, estaba diciendo la verdad.

Pero nada tenía sentido aun así. ¿Por qué tenía muñecos con nuestros rostros? ¿Por qué hace que nos chupen la sangre? Y lo más importante ¿de qué hada habla y porque dice que nosotros lo ayudaremos? Él debe saber que mi manada no mata a nadie.

Pocos minutos después el hombre había hecho con nosotros lo mismo que hizo con Malia, en ningun momento pude moverme o hablar para que no lo hicieran, que me dejaran a mí y a mi manada, no tenía fuerza, y lo único que podía pensar en ese momento es que necesito más entrenamiento como alfa para mantener a mi manada a salvo.

Si un anciano con locos pintados de calaveras nos derrota tan fácil es porque algo estoy haciendo mal.

— Gracias por vuestra colaboración.- Dice el titiritero luego de tener todos sus muñecos con nuestras sangre. Sonríe de lado, uno de sus hombres le da lo que parece una bomba pero no logro moverme para impedir que la tire, lo que sale de ella es un humo azul que llena toda la habitación y a los pocos segundos de respirar me siento soñoliento. — Dulces sueños.- Oigo muy en el fondo la voz del anciano titiritero.

Todo lo que podía ver era negro. La oscuridad me rodeaba por completo. La escena cambia cuando una especie de reflector alúmina solo un poco el lugar, pero todo seguía siendo negro.

Sigo la luz, pensando que estar en ella va a quitar el miedo que recorría mi cuerpo. Mientras la luz se hacía más fuerte, mi corazón latía más, sentía que quería salir de mi pecho. Cuando llego a la luz veo el cuerpo sin vida de Allison sobre mis brazos.

Era un recuerdo.

El Scott de mi recuerdo lloraba mientras le susurraba algo a Allison que moría. Mi corazón se estrujo de dolor al recordar esa escena de nuevo. No importa cuánto tiempo pase, seguía siendo dolorosa para mí.

— Esta bien Scott, está bien.- Susurra Allison con un poco de sangre saliendo de su boca. — Estoy contigo, con mi primer amor.- Trata de sonreír, tanto el Scott de mi recuerdo como yo estábamos llorando en este momento. — Te amo Scott McCall.- Su voz cada vez era más suave mientras su vida abandonaba su cuerpo.

La escena cambia en un pestañeo, ahora todo estaba oscuro de nuevo, pero mi mano sostenía una linterna pequeña que iluminaba apenas un poco enfrente de mí. No había nada a mí alrededor de nuevo y entonces el miedo vino de golpe una vez más.

— Tienes que despertar.- Dice una voz que reconozco al instante.

— ¿Allison?- Pregunto moviendo la linterna buscándola, esperanzando de poder hablar con ella al menos una última vez.

Cuando volteo hay estaba, me sobresalto por el susto pero cuando logro reconocerla trato de acercarme pero lo que parece ser un escudo invisible me lo impide.

— ¡Allison!- Grito de nuevo. Ella alza la mirada, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos. Tenía la misma ropa llena de sangre que portaba cuando murió. — ¡Allison!- Grito golpeando el escudo invisible con mi mano libre, mientras la otra mano aun sostenía la linterna en dirección de la cazadora.

— ¡Despierta Scott!- Grita ella, la miro confundido ¿ah que se refería con eso? — ¡Tienes que despertar ahora!- Su grito me deja sin aliento.

Con un sobresalto despierto quedando sentado sobre la cama. Pasó una mano por mis ojos, tenía un poco de sudor recorriendo mi frente, y mis músculos estaban tensos. Respiro hondo y miro la habitación en la que estaba. No era mi habitación, es la que Lydia me dio para dormir en su casa del lago.

Todo parecía estar normal, nada fuera de lugar.

¿Cómo había llegado hasta aquí?

Todo lo que logro recordar es a un anciano con muñecos de porcelana ¿o eran de madera? No recuerdo con claridad, pero se sintió tan realista, de hecho puedo sentir mi cuerpo adolorido por la batalla de anoche, pero todo estaba tan tranquilo y no había rastro de sangre para decir que en realidad un anciano robo parte de nuestras sangres para sus muñecos.

Mi mano despeina mi cabello, y cuando me siento preparado me levanto de la cama y salgo de la habitación. Abajo todo estaba normal, no había nada roto y la puerta no estaba destrozada.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Todo lo que paso con ese anciano titiritero solo fue una pesadilla, una de las muchas que he tenido últimamente.


	13. Capítulo 12: Alejarse o perder

Mi mano recorre mi cuello, me dolía demasiado, lo cual era extraño, no había hecho nada que no fuera pequeñas patrullas en barrios aburridos como para que me doliera el cuerpo como si hubiera peleado contra alguien.

Anoche fue la fiesta en la casa de Lydia, no recuerdo mucho lo que paso en esa fiesta, probablemente porque bebí, pero no recuerdo haber bebido ni una sola gota de alcohol. Jade se enojó conmigo, dijo que la deje sola en la fiesta y otras cosas estúpidas, yo solo recuerdo de eso que quería apartar a Lydia de todos esos chico con hormonas alborotadas que miraban demasiado a Lydia.

Eso sonó como celos, pero no lo estoy, Lydia es como una hermana menor que quiero cuidar… No puedo engañar a nadie con eso, ni siquiera a mí mismo, no veo a Lydia como una hermana, la veo como algo más, pero no puedo olvidar que soy mayor que ella. Lydia ira a la universidad apenas, yo tengo un trabajo, aunque quiere no puedo olvidar la diferencia grande de edades. Ambos queremos cosas diferentes en nuestras vidas, por eso ella y yo nunca tendremos nada.

— ¿Parrish?-

Alzo mi rostro de los papeles que sostenían en mi mano sobre un caso de unos chicos que manejaban estando ebrios y que en realidad no estaba leyendo, para ver al sheriff que salía de su oficina y me miraba extrañado.

— ¿Si sheriff?-

— ¿Te encuentras bien?- Me pregunta con una mirada persistente.

Le doy una sonrisa y asiento. — Si sheriff, solo estoy un poco cansado por lo de anoche.- Digo sonando convincente, no como si no recordara cuando el llego con agentes por el cuerpo que encontré anoche junto con Lydia.

Esta mañana, cuando llegue a la estación de policías, el sheriff me pregunto cómo estoy luego de todos esos agentes preguntándome por el cuerpo sin corazón que encontramos, yo trate de parecer que recordaba eso, pero en realidad no lo hacía. No recuerdo una sesión de interrogatorios o ambulancias recogiendo el cuerpo, ni siquiera puedo recordar cuando fue que el sheriff llego.

Todo lo que si recuerdo es a un anciano tirando humo azul y luego de eso, nada.

¿Puede ser que me esté volviendo loco?

— De acuerdo.- Habla de nuevo el sheriff. — Tráeme el expediente del chico sin corazón que encontraron anoche por favor.-

Asiento y sin más el sheriff entra de nuevo a su oficina. Suspiro, esto de no recordar no es lo que puede decir divertido.

Recojo los papeles de mi escritorio y los guardo, después voy a la computadora, donde estaba el expediente que el sheriff necesitaba que tomara fotocopias. El chico que fue asesinado anoche se llamaba Luke, tenían tan solo 16 años. Esto era lo difícil de este trabajo a veces, ver toda esa gente muerta tan injustamente, el chico aún era un niño, un niño que no tuvo la elección de seguir con su vida.

Lydia aun piensa que pudo haber sido una sirena, y sé que en fondo tiene miedo de que esa sirena pueda ser Victoria.

En otro documento estaba las imágenes que tomo la cámara de seguridad de la casa de Lydia. Creo que aun nadie ha visto estos videos. Estiro el cuello y veo al sheriff dentro de su oficina en una llamada que parecía ser importante. Aprovecho la oportunidad para abrir el video.

Ahogo un grito de exclamación al darme cuenta quien fue quien mato al chico. Adina Parker, la profesora de los chicos. ¡Ellos están en peligro! Y el sentimiento de preocupación crece más al ver quien es quien la arranca el corazón al pobre niño. Victoria Miller.

La chica sirena había vuelto y no estaba sola.

Yo pensaba que la profesora Adina estaba con nosotros, que era una de los buenos, pero nos equivocamos todos.

Cierro el video, estaba preparado para mostrárselo al sheriff, pero justo en ese momento no podía controlar mi cuerpo.

— ¿Qué demonios?- Susurro para mí.

Mi mano se mueve por ella misma, me sentía como un títere, sensación que había sentido antes cuando Victoria me había utilizado para hacerle daño a Lydia. Entonces sucede, elimino el video donde mostraban a las asesinas del chico, ahora no había prueba alguna encontrar de Adina Parker.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?-

Giro mi cabeza para ver a Jade, habíamos quedado almorzar juntos como disculpa por haberla abandonado en la fiesta de anoche. No me había dado cuenta cuando llego.

— Si claro.- Habla irritado, era la segunda vez que me preguntaban eso en el día.

Volteo para ver la computadora, por un momento se me olvida que era lo que buscaba en ella, pero luego recuerdo, darle un documento al sheriff.

— ¿Ya nos vamos?- Pregunta de nuevo Jade, pasando sus brazos por el pecho y haciendo sonar su pie contra el suelo, demostrando lo impaciente que estaba.

La miro de nuevo. Ya no portaba su uniforme de policía, ahora usaba un vestido verde que la hace ver femenina luego que en todo el día no lo parece, es ruda. Ella es mi compañera, es nueva, no hace mucho que llego y supongo que por eso nos hemos acercado, ambos seguimos siendo nuevos en Beacon Hills en algunos sentidos.

— Claro, solo déjame darle esto al sheriff.- Digo y Jade asiente con una sonrisa.

Miro de nuevo el documento y siento que algo no anda bien, pero no recuerdo nada. Escondo esos pensamientos negativos en el fondo de mi cabeza y saco la fotocopia del documento que el sheriff necesitaba.

Toco la puerta de su oficina y él dice que podía pasar, dejo el documento en su escritorio y cuando iba a salir el vuelve hablar.

— ¿Te gusta Jade?- Pregunta con gran curiosidad.

Lo miro a los ojos, seguro de mi repuesta. — Si.-

El sheriff aprieta sus labios y asiente. — Esta bien Parrish, es lo mejor, sabes que estar con alguien menor es peligroso.- No me había dado cuenta cuando fue que el sheriff Stilinski se había dado cuenta de mi gran cercanía con Lydia, el mismo me pidió que me alejara de Lydia, y lo estoy haciendo, aunque no sea fácil.

Hago un ademan de despedida con mi cabeza, salgo de la oficina y veo a Jade esperándome ansiosa. Con un suspiro voy con ella.


	14. Capítulo 13: Trato toxico

La miro una vez más antes de salir de la habitación dejándola dormir en mi cama.

Este es el trabajo más fácil que alguna vez me han dado, solo tener que acostarme y decirle cosas cursi a Victoria, era fácil, pero aburrido. Tenía que hacerlo, debía pagarle a Adina de alguna forma traerme a la vida nuevamente, para vengarme de Malia Tate.

La vieja pelirroja no ha llegado aún, no tengo la menor idea porque demora tanto, solo iba visitar al tal Peter a un manicomio, no es para que tardara tanto tiempo.

Voy a la sala de computación, yo ayude a Adina a instalarla y también colocar las cámaras en la casa del lago de la pelirroja, Lydia, necesitábamos vigilar a la manada de inadaptados. En mis labios aún seguía el sabor a fresa de Lydia, es cierto que esa chica sabia besar muy bien.

Pero el beso no hace que olvide los labios de Malia, esa werecoyote que me mato una vez. No me importa que este con el tal Stiles, no me importa que mi hermano también pelee por ella, Malia Tate será mía.

Reviso las cámaras, primero miro a Cora y Adam, ya sabía que esos dos tenían algo, Adina me informo de todo así que no me sorprendo al verlos besándose en el baño. Luego observo a mi hermana, al lado del beta más joven, Liam. Estoy tan enojado y decepcionado de mi hermana, ella era el orgullo de la familia y ahora sale con lo que debería ser una de sus presas más fáciles. Ya me encargare de ella, matare al beta y eso me lo agradecerá más tarde.

Luego de ver otro par de minutos a mi hermana con el beta llego a lo que en realidad estaba interesado en ver, a pequeña Malia. No estaba sola, con el humano, Stiles. Me apoyo sobre el escritorio, más cerca de la pantalla para ver todo sin perder detalle alguno, y le subo el volumen para oír lo que decían.

Stilinski se acercó con seguridad a Malia y la besa, la werecoyote no demora en responder el beso con la misma intensidad que el humano.

Mi sangre hierve al ver eso, esa chica no respondía a mi beso pero si del aburrido humano, él ni siquiera parece competencia contra mí. ¿Por qué ella lo prefiere? ¿Por qué no quiso ser mía? Preguntas como esas llenan mi cabeza, pero no les hago caso en responder, porque me vengare de Malia y ella lamentara el día que confió en Adina Parker.

— _Tendrás que hablarme de esa promesa._ \- Susurra el humano luego del beso, él junta su frente con la de Malia.

Me alejo de la pantalla, los extremos de mi boca se alzan en una sonrisa arrogante. De seguro el humano debe estar hablando de la promesa que Malia le hizo a Peter para salvar el pellejo de Stiles. Desde ahora mismo podía sentir el sabor dulce de la venganza en mi boca.

— Estamos en problemas.- Adina entra a la habitación de pronto, estaba tan distraído en mis pensamientos de venganza que no me di cuenta.

Giro sobre la silla y la miro, estaba muy desordenada, parecía salir de una pelea callejera. Con que por eso demoro tanto en llegar.

— ¿Qué te paso?- Pregunto mirando la sangre saliendo de su labio inferior.

Ella desordena aún más su cabello antes de responder. — Nuevos cazadores han venido por mí, he logrado matar a los que me seguían, uno antes de matarlo me confeso que era toda una comunidad de cazadores buscándome.-

Me levanto de la silla y miro preocupado a Adina, si eso es verdad nuestro plan de venganza se complicara de gran grado.

— ¿Sabes algún apellido de los cazadores?- Pregunto, yo conozco algunos cazadores por mi padre y tal vez a estos los podía reconocer, si me conocen puedo llegar a un acuerdo con ellos.

Adina asiente. — Sellers.-

" _Jared mira confundido a su padre cuando le pasa la foto de una chica de cabello castaño y grande sonrisa._

 _— ¿Por qué me la muestras?- Pregunta enarcando una ceja. — No me digas que será nuestra madrasta, joder padre, parece de mi edad.- Bromea con descaro ante su padre._

 _Ben niega con la cabeza y le da una sonrisa de medio lado. — Ella es Sarah Sellers, vuestra prometida.-_ "

— No me jodas.- Despotrico entre dientes.

Conozco bien a los Sellers, unos malditos cazadores que siempre han estado en competencia con nosotros, y para hacer la paz nuestro padre se le ocurrió la gran idea de comprometerme con Sarah, una chica pequeña en estatura y tímida, sin mencionar la aburrid y desabrida que era. En este momento estoy feliz de que mis hermanos hayan matado a mi padre.

— No me digas, los conoces.- Habla Adina limpiando su rostro con un paño.

Suspiro irritado conmigo mismo. — La hija de la jefa de esos cazadores es mi prometida.- Como me odie a mí mismo por decir eso.

Adina alza ambas cejas. — Eso me ha dado una idea.- Exclama con una sonrisa. — Ellos confían en ti, si tú le des a alguien que se parezca a mí dejaran de buscarme y se irán.-

— Vamos, ¿Quién puede parecerse a ti?- Hablo con gran burla en mi voz.

Adina me mira ofendida, luego ladea su cabeza y es cuando me doy cuenta a quien quiere usar de cebo. — Victoria.- Susurra, no queriendo que la sirena dormida en mi habitación la oyera.

— Pensé que las necesitabas.- Hablo con incredulidad.

Ella niega con la cabeza. — Solo la necesitaba para que Malia la matara y confiara en mi.- Oh maldita, que ese era un buen plan. — Pero ahora lo importante es mi vida.- Aunque quiera salvar a Victoria por dentro, no tengo otra opción que aceptar el plan de Adina. — Bien, ahora descansa, que mañana será tu gran reencuentro con Malia.-

Su último comentario hace que sonría con malicia al pensar cómo será su rostro al verme de nuevo.

Tu miedo ha regresado Malia.

No podía dormir, sentía que algo andaba mal o algo iba estar mal. Al final decido levantarme de nuevo e ir a la sala de computación a ver que hacia la manada a las 2 de la mañana.

Me quedo mirando a mi hermana, durmiendo, en ese momento parecía inocente, esa pequeña niña a la que mi padre torturaba y que ni Adam ni yo defendíamos por miedo a Ben. Me siento culpable por eso, pero la culpa se va al recordar lo que ella ha estado haciendo con Liam, es un hombre lobo, Carla debió haberlo matado no acostarse con él.

Recojo mi chaqueta de cuero negro y decido darle una visita a mi pequeña hermana.

Llego a la casa del lago justo cuando unos locos con sus caras pintadas de calaveras explotan la puerta del hogar Martin.

No pierdo tiempo en escalar las paredes hasta llegar a la ventana de la habitación donde se hospedaba Carla. Justo cuando llego ella despierta por el gran estruendo en el piso de abajo. Su expresión cambia a desconcierto cuando me mira.

— ¿Jared?- Dice mi nombre con gran incredulidad todo rastro de estar dormida unos segundos atrás ya no estaba.

— Hola.- Es lo único que se me ocurre decir.

— Estoy soñando, sí, eso es seguro.- Habla para ella misma, restregando sus ojos con fuerza, como queriendo despertar de una pesadilla.

— No hagas eso, te harás daño.- Digo apartando sus manos de los ojos. — No estas soñando, estoy vivo.- Acaricio su mejilla.

Carla contiene el aliento y deja caer algunas lágrimas, pensé que me iba a gritar, decirme cosas malas porque ahora está en el equipo de Malia pero en vez de eso me abraza con tanta fuerza que me desconcierta. La abrazo de vuelta, puedo decir que lo único que realmente amaba en este mundo era a mi hermana.

— Te extrañe tanto.- Susurra en mi cuello.

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿En serio?- No puedo evitar que se note lo desconcertado que estaba en este momento.

Carla asiente, pero en ningun momento me suelta. — Aunque seas un loco adicto por asesinar te amo hermano, te amo a ti y a Adam.- Sonaba sincera.

En este momento era imposible estar enojada con ella por estar con el beta. Carla es la única que ha estado a nuestro lado sin nada a cambio, Adam y yo siempre tratábamos de cuidarla aunque ella no necesitaba de nuestro cuidado.

— No sabes todo lo que sufrí cuando Malia te mato.- Ella se separa con brusquedad luego de unos minutos de silencio. — Espera, ¿Cómo es que estas vivo? Nosotros mismo te enterramos meses atrás.-

Iba a responderle una mentira convincente cuando por toda la casa hace eco el sonido de un disparo. Lo primero que me llega a la cabeza con eso es el nombre de Adam, me preocupo por mi hermano menor, pero ahora debía es impedir la locura que mi hermana quería hacer.

Carla corre a la puerta, de seguro dispuesta ayudar a la manada y a nuestro hermano, pero yo la detengo agarrando con fuerza su brazo y la empujo hasta la ventana donde yo llegue.

— ¡Jared!- Me grita ella tratando de soltarse de mi agarre. — ¡Tengo que ayudar a Adam y!... Liam.-

Ahora sostengo su cintura para ponerla frente de mí y mirarla a los ojos furioso. — No debemos ayudar a los betas.-

— Ellos no necesitan ayuda.- Uno de los chicos con su cara pintada de esqueleto entra a la habitación. Paso a mi hermana detrás de mí y saco mi hermana que guardaba en el pantalón con rapidez para apuntar al intruso. — Van a ser mejorados como ustedes dos.-

Tira un pequeño objeto que no alcanza a ninguno de los dos, a primera vista parecía tan inocente e inofensivo, al otro segundo me doy cuenta que era una maldita bomba de humo para dormir, las mismas que usaba mi padre con otras presas.

Carla me mira preocupada, es todo lo que se antes de desmayarme por el humo.

Unos besos en mi cuello me despierta, siento las uñas filosas de Victoria pasar por mi pecho desnudo y eso me despierta por completo. Agarro sus manos y las llevo por arriba de su cabeza, en un movimiento rápido quedo encima de ella.

Victoria ríe. — Me gusta tus reflejos.- Dice en un pequeño susurro.

La miro a sus hermosos ojos azules. Tenían razón al decir que las sirenas son la especie más hermosa de todo lo sobrenatural. Pero la pelirroja debajo de mí no es más que la loca obsesionada con Stiles Stilinski, el humano que me aparta de Malia y al que deseo matar.

— Es peligroso despertar a un cazador.- Comento apretando sus manos sobre la almohada.

— No hay nada peligroso para las sirenas.- Ronronea Victoria con una sonrisa grande en su rostro.

Sintiendo un impulso la beso, al menos una última vez antes de tenerla que traicionar y darla como tributo a los otros cazadores.

Entro a la escuela de la manada de Malia, la pequeña mentirosa nunca quiso hablarnos de su manada cuando la teníamos secuestrada en nuestra cabaña, la que mis hermanos incendiaron.

Observo a la werecoyote conversando con un chico que me parecía conocido en los bloques de su casillero. Creo haberlo visto antes, anoche para ser más específicos, pero donde sea que busque en mi cabeza no logro llegar al recuerdo de su rostro. Agudizo mi oído para poder oír su conversación.

— Lo siento James, pero no tengo ganas de salir contigo.- La sinceridad de la chica podía lastimar a la gente a sus alrededor a veces, pero eso no parece darse cuenta ella.

Entonces el chico se llamaba James, no recuerdo haber oído ese nombre antes, de seguro entonces no conozco al chico, pero su rostro aun me parecía conocido.

— ¿Tienes algo con Stiles?- La voz de James era más gruesa de lo que pensé. Esa voz, yo ya había oído esa voz antes.

Malia da un bufido irritada. — No, él y yo terminamos hace mucho.- El dolor invade su voz. — Solo no quiero salir con otro chico, lo siento James.- Ella lo mira a los ojos apenada.

La werecoyote estaba ocultando algo, es obvio que estaba mintiendo, anoche estaba besándose con Stiles. Acaso, ¿ellos pudieron haber vuelto en secreto? Tendré que investigar más sobre eso después.

El tal James le da una sonrisa a Malia. — No me rendiré Lia.- Que apodo tan estúpido.

Malia rueda sus ojos, y James aprovecha eso para darle un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de sus labios. Malia se aparta rápido y mira a James un poco enojada. Sonrió al ver que Malia no le hacía caso a ese gran idiota.

— Nos vemos más tarde James.- Malia literalmente escapa del chico.

Veo que este es mi momento para mi reencuentro con ella, la sigo hasta el baño de chicas donde entra sin darse cuenta que Stiles la estaba buscando con gran urgencia, ni siquiera yo sé para qué. Entro al baño detrás de ella, me aseguro de ver que nadie más había en el baño que nosotros dos y cierro la puerta con seguro.

Me acerco a los lavabos, donde Malia buscaba algo en su bolso, me sentía tan seguro de lo que iba a ser ahora.

— Lo creas o no, siempre estuve seguro que nos íbamos a ver de nuevo _preciosa_.- Vocalizo con despacio la palabra preciosa.

Malia alza su rostro y me mira por el reflejo del espejo, sus manos tiemblan mientras suelta su bolso, podía sentir todo el miedo que radiaba a su alrededor y eso me hacía sentir tan poderos.

— Jared.- Susurra en un suspiro, parecía estar recordando lo que casi le hago antes de matarme.

Me acerco, paso mis manos por sus brazos y siento como temblaba ligeramente. Miro su mano y noto un extraño anillo en ella. — Esto no es un sueño.- Le digo volviéndola a ver a los ojos por su reflejo en el espejo. — En serio he vuelto, para pedirte perdón.- Trato de parecer sincero, como esos chicos buenos en la televisión.

Al siguiente minuto para que ella salió de su trance, me empuja lejos y saca sus garras, colmillos hasta sus ojos brillaban a azul eléctrico ahora.

— Wow, tranquila preciosa.-

— Malia.- Me corrige ella con un gruñido.

— Malia.- Repito con voz monótona. — Estoy aquí para hacer las paces.- Alzo mis manos en seña de paz.

Hago todo lo posible para que mi pulso no se acelerara ante la gran mentira que acabo de decir, debía parecer calmado y sincero para que Malia confiara en mí y entrara en su grupo de inadaptados junto con mis hermanos.

— Tu debes estar muerto ¡Yo te mate!- Grita Malia dando un paso atrás.

— Solo me lastimasteis.- Las mentiras salen con tanta facilidad de mi boca, es un don. — Y hasta ahora tuve la suficiente fuerza como para volver, y vine a disculparme porque lo sé, sé que lo que casi te hago estaba mal, lo lamento.- Lo único que lamentaba en realidad era no haber logrado llegar hasta el final. Malia no estaba nada mal, y ella será mía a como sea.

Malia niega repetidamente con la cabeza. — Lo que dices es imposible.- Tiene el suficiente valor para verme a los ojos mientras habla. — Tu corazón dejo de latir… Y no me importa tus disculpas, yo nunca te perdonaría.- Sus ojos vuelve a la normalidad.

Doy un prolongado y dramático suspiro. — Por favor Malia, solo quiero estar con mis hermanos, ya sé que mataste a mi padre, lo único que me quedan son ellos.- Podría llegar a ganar hasta un Oscar ante gran actuación.

— ¿Esperas que confié en realidad en ti?- Pregunta con incredulidad. Asiento. — ¡Puedes ser humano pero eres el peor monstruo que he visto!- Gruñe con sus grandes colmillos a la vista.

Seguro doy un paso hacia adelante. — ¿Estas segura que yo puedo ser tu peor enemigo?- Adina, eres mi salvadora en muchos sentidos. — Yo no voy hacerte daño, quiero cambiar como mis hermanos, mientras que Victoria Miller si quiere matarte.-

Puedo ver como Malia se relaja un poco. — ¿Qué quieres decir?-

— Puedo ayudarte a matar a Victoria, si ella muere puede que Stiles te recuerde.-

Malia parece que lo piensa. Estoy seguro que he ganado cuando los ojos de Malia se vuelven fríos.

— ¿Qué quieres tu a cambio?- Pregunta.

Me encojo de hombros. — Solo hagamos como si nada hubiera pasado, déjame estar con mis hermanos.-

Alzo mi mano para cerrar el trato, y aunque Malia parece dudar estrecha mi mano luego de desaparecer sus garras.

 _Vas arrepentirte de esto werecoyote_.


	15. Capítulo 14: Como las cenizas

" _Malia se aleja con rapidez, sus ojos muy abiertos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Stiles también se detiene y la mira confundido._

 _— ¿Eh hecho algo mal?- Pregunta el._

 _Malia asiente con la cabeza para luego negar. — No has hecho nada mal.- La werecoyote se levanta dejando a Stiles muy confundido._

 _Stiles pensaba que estaban bien, ambos besándose, acariciándose luego de tanto tiempo, y ahora Malia se detenía, eso lo confundía y solo puede pensar que el hizo algo mal, de nuevo, últimamente el todo lo hace mal, lastima a Malia sin darse cuenta y eso lo lastima a él._

 _— No podemos hacer esto.- Dice Malia._

 _Stiles la mira confundido. — ¿Por qué no?-_

 _No puede negar lo confundido que estaba ahora mismo, él estaba seguro que ella sentía algo por él, luego de su discusión se dio cuenta que el también siente algo por ella aunque no la recuerde._

 _Malia lo mira y luego suspira. — He hecho una promesa Stiles, una promesa para tu propio bien.- Ahora ella lo mira triste._

 _¿Una promesa? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Él está más que bien, y lo que dice ella ahora parece una excusa solo para no estar con él. Ahora Stiles se sentía dolido._

 _Pero él no tiene tiempo para decir otra cosa cuando alguien toca la puerta de la habitación. El bufa, desesperado, ¿es acaso que nadie les puede dar su tiempo?_

 _— ¡¿Qué?!- Grita realmente enojado ahora._

 _— Soy yo, Scott, chicos es importante que vallan abajo.- Dice Scott al otro lado de la puerta._

 _Por su tono de voz parecía importante y lo más seguro que sea algo sobre sus vidas en riesgo, así que aunque él no quiera tiene que bajar por su manada. Stiles mira a Malia, tampoco parecía que quisiera bajara, así que da un suspiro aburrida._

 _— Ya vamos.- Responde más calmado Stiles._

 _— Esta bien.- Es todo lo que dice Scott._

 _Stiles no se da cuenta de sus pasos hasta que es tarde, él se acerca a Malia, tan seguro como nunca en su vida, y la besa, la chica se sorprende al principio, Stiles casi nunca empieza los besos, pero ella responde el beso con la misma intensidad que él. Stiles nunca se podría aburrir de besar a la chica, sus labios tenían un sabor adictivo para él y eran tan suaves y encajaban tan perfectos con los suyos._

 _— Tendrás que hablarme de esa promesa.- Stiles susurra luego del beso, sus frentes estaban unidas y las manos frías de Malia aun descasaban en las mejillas de Stiles. A él no le molestaba el tacto frio de la werecoyote, nunca le gusto las cosas frías, pero sentir el cuerpo frio de Malia sobre el de él y dándole calor a ella, eso lo hacía sentir bien._

 _Malia lo mira a los ojos, y Stiles queda hipnotizado una vez más por esos ojos grandes y chocolates tan perfectos que tenía Malia. Un recuerdo vago pasa por la cabeza de Stiles, los ojos grandes de Malia mirándolo pero no como siempre, ella estaba apartando su mano y Stiles la miraba confundido, los ojos de la chica demostraban dolor y eso hizo sentir a Stiles como si fuera uno de los monstruos que querían matarlos._

 _Stiles queda sin aliento al darse cuenta de algo._

 _Él había tenido su primer recuerdo sobre Malia._

 _— Mejor bajamos Stiles.- Malia lo devuelve a la realidad._

 _Él la mira y asiente con pesadez, lo que en realidad quería hacer en este momento era solo estar con Malia, pero la manada era primero ¿no?_ "

Cuanto mis dedos una vez más, no había ningun dedo de sobra pero aun sentía que algo andaba mal. Restriego mis ojos para despertar, no podía dormir en otra clase porque lo que menos quiero es otro castigo. Paso mis ojos por la clase, y miro a Lydia anotando con mucha rapidez lo que la maestra decía, luego miro a Malia, tenían su ceño fruncido ante la confusión que su problema de matemáticas le daba.

No recuerdo que fue lo que paso anoche y como en mis recuerdos un momento estábamos besándonos y al siguiente despertamos en habitaciones separadas. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada estaban difusos, borroso como el océano en una tormenta.

Tenía que hablar con Malia, pero no encontraba el momento perfecto porque todos se metían por el miedo, Adam y James prácticamente tiraban a Malia lejos de mí, eso me frustraba y enoja. ¿Desde cuándo Malia tenía tantos chicos detrás de ella? Eso es la mala suerte de tener a una sexy ex novia werecoyote.

Aprovecho la oportunidad de estar en media clase, en este momento nadie (además del profesor) podía impedir que le dijera a Malia lo que en mi cabeza no ha salido en toda la mañana.

Saco mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón, sin vacilar le mando un mansaje a Malia.

— _¿Recuerdas que pasó anoche?-_

El celular de Malia briba y ella con cuidado a que el profesor no se diera cuanta que usa su celular abre el mensaje que yo le mande. Gira su cabeza y me mira unos minutos antes de recibir su respuesta.

— _No_.-

No pude evitar imaginarme ese _no_ con la voz de Malia cuando está enojada. ¿Está enojada conmigo? ¿Hice algo mal acaso? Mis dedos se deslizan con rapidez por los botones de la pantalla de mi celular con una pregunta loca en mi cabeza al recordar un fragmento de lo que paso anoche.

— _¿Quieres hablar sobre tu promesa?-_

Malia me vuelve a ver, con sus grandes ojos marrones abiertos de gran forma, yo solo le doy una sonrisa y un giño. Si, de eso no me había olvidado, y Malia no podrá escapar, tiene que decirme la verdad.

— _Stiles, estamos en clase_.-

Leo su mansaje una sonrisa tonta en mi rostro, ella sabía usar buenas excusas en algunas ocasiones, pero no caeré en su juego, tengo todo el derecho de saber a quién le hizo esa promesa de que no estará conmigo.

— _Malia, a ti no te importa las clases.-_

Puedo oír el leve bufido de Malia, sabe que tengo razón pero eso ella nunca lo admitiría.

— _Tal vez me importaría si tú me dejaras ponerle atención_.-

— _Tú no quieres ponerle atención._ -

No hay respuesta por parte de Malia, entonces quedo con la duda sobre la _promesa_ que Malia quiere ocultar tan bien. Tal vez debería llegar a eso no tan directamente.

— _¿Sigues amándome?-_

Envió el mensaje en un rápido reflejo. Cuando Malia lo lee su expresión es seria y esta vez no se molesta en mirarme, ella me manda directamente su respuesta.

— _¿Tú crees en el amor?-_

No sabría decir con exactitud sobre el amor. Sé que amo a mi padre, aun amo a mi madre, hasta puedo decir que amo a Scott como un hermano, pero nunca me puse a pensar en el amor de pareja, es una palabra grande que con ella puede prometer muchas cosas para un futuro, se con seguridad que no hay cualquier hay que decirle "Te amo" y también sé que Malia es lo suficiente importante como para que ella pueda estar en la categoría de primer amor.

Pero ¿lo que en realidad sentimos es amor por el otro? ¿No somos muy jóvenes para saber aún eso?

Miro a Malia escribiendo en su cuaderno, parece que no espera una respuesta, al parecer cree que gano, no es así, tal vez lo que tenemos no es amor, es un clic, un clic que provoca que nos mantengamos siempre juntos, porque aunque aún no la recuerda no quiero dejarla ir.

— _A veces cuando te encuentras con alguien hay un clic. Yo no creo en el amor a primera vista, pero sí creo en ese clic.-_

Malia mira mi mensaje y su rostro parece iluminarse por unos segundos para luego volver a ser frio. Pasan unos minutos antes que yo reciba una respuesta.

— _Buena respuesta Stilinski pero aún no te diré nada sobre la promesa._ -

Puedo ver como ella apaga su celular y luego me da una sonrisa demostrando que ya no podre mandarle más mensajes. Obviamente ella había ganado esta batalla, pero yo no me rendiré con tanta facilidad.

Quiero saber sobre esa promesa y quien la obligo a hacerla.

En la práctica de lacross el maestro me deja en la banca, no hago nada más que ver a mi mejor amigo jugando muy bien junto con Liam y Kira, en este momento me sentía inútil.

En muchas ocasiones de mi vida me he sentido inútil, como cuando vi a mi madre morir o cuando estaba poseído, que era mi cuerpo pero no lo podía usar y aun así podía ver todo el daño que hacía. Este era uno de los peores sentimientos que podía sentir y por eso hago muchas cosas para no sentirme inútil.

Mis ojos recorren el campo, y se detienen al observar a Malia en las gradas unos metros alejada de mí, su vista estaba pegada al libro de matemáticas que descansaba en su regazo, fruncía su frente levemente, también mordía el marcador rojo con frustración, se veía increíblemente adorable.

Miro hacia el entrenador, estaba gritándole a Liam y Scott para que corrieran con el resto del equipo y no tan rápido. Me levanto de mi asiento en la banca y me acerco con grandes pasos a Malia, ella alza la mirada y me mira confundida unos segundos, luego trata de parecer que me ignora mientras me siento a su lado.

— Hola.- No se me ocurre nada mejor que decir.

— Ahora no Stiles.- Dice con voz seca Malia. — Trato de estudiar.-

— ¿Desde cuándo es tan importante para ti el estudio?- Pregunto.

" _Malia se sube encima de él en un movimiento ágil, antes que pudiera hablar Malia ya estaba besándolo y Stiles es débil, el responde, pero las palabras de su padre rodean por su cabeza trayéndolo a la realidad._

 _'Solo estudien que vuestras calificaciones no pueden ser peores.'_

 _Malia necesitaba ayuda y él debía ser el responsable de la relación, así que aunque gruñía por dentro el detiene a Malia._

 _— Te prometí ayudar a estudiar ¿recuerdas?- Dice, pero el aún tenían la esperanza que Malia no quisiera estudiar aun. — Luego podremos volver a eso, montones de eso.-_

 _Malia pone los ojos en blanco, ríe un poco y se baja de Stiles para volver abrir su libro a regañadientes_."

Parpadeo seguido luego que ese recuerdo saliera a frote en mi cabeza, no me había dado cuenta pero al parecer estoy recordando a Malia, ¿eso era bueno o malo? No era el mejor momento para recordarla, no ahora que James y Adam quieren conquistarla también, entre ellos yo solo parecía un Peón.

— Desde que Lydia me acosa, quiere que me gradué con ustedes pero yo lo dudo.- Ella da un bufido haciendo volar su flequillo. — Lo más probable es que me valla con Adam y Carla, así no tendré que ir a la universidad.-

 _Irse_ , _alejarse_ , no, eso no lo permitiré que pase de nuevo, no me importa si tengo que volverme experto en matemáticas en unas horas, pero Malia no se ira de nuevo con Adam Donovan.

— Puedo ayudarte a estudiar.- Hablo rápido.

Malia me mira sorprendida, luego de nuevo se compone y hace que no le importa. — ¿Cómo antes?- Pregunta, su voz expresaba la esperanza y alegría que ella trataba ocultar.

Asiento con una sonrisa. — Pero debes saber que tampoco soy muy bueno en matemáticas.-

— No tenemos exactamente que solo estudiar matemáticas.- Susurra Malia entre dientes, con gran dificultad logre oírla.

— ¿Tomo eso como un sí?- Enarco una ceja, miro directamente los ojos marrones de Malia, no podía cansarme de decir los hermosos ojos que tiene la werecoyote.

Malia también me mira, muerde levemente su labio inferior y luego me da un asentimiento de cabeza. — Si, eres mejor tú que Lydia, la chica explica las cosas con su tono "Todo-Es-Sumamente-Fácil" y eso me desespera.- Ella rueda sus ojos con desesperación.

Me quedo mirando cada uno de sus movimientos al guardar sus marcadores, parecía tan concentrada que no notaba que seguía aquí. Una pregunta estaba en mi cabeza en todo momento ¿Cómo pude olvidarme de ella?

— ¡Stilinski deja de ver a la chica como un maldito acosador y baja tu trasero acá!- El grito del entrenador me asusta, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos sobre Malia que se me olvidaba que aún seguía en la cancha.

Los chicos del equipo ríen por las palabras del entrenador, menos Scott y Liam. Los chicos de la escuela aun piensan que Malia termino conmigo por ser un mal novio, rumor que es totalmente falso pero no tomo el tiempo como para detenerlo.

Corro hacia el entrenador ante la mirada atenta de Malia provocando que me ponga nerviosa y casi caer al bajar de las gradas.

Siento una necesidad inexplicable de buscar a Malia cuando Lydia empieza a decir que oye gritos en su cabeza. Lydia estaba desorientada por la escuela hasta que tropezó conmigo, parecía ida en sus pensamientos y cuando miro mis ojos note que el miedo sobresalía de los suyos.

— ¿Estas bien?- Pregunto sosteniéndola de los hombros.

Ella niega con lentitud. — Siento que algo está mal… Oigo gritos en mi cabeza.- Susurra mirando un punto específico detrás de mí.

— ¿Gritos?- Obligo que me mire a los ojos porque ella trataba de evitarme.

Lydia me mira por fin, y luego da un suspiro. — Gritos, como gente en un incendio, gente quemándose hasta haciéndose cenizas.- Lydia se separa, ella parece concentrándose en los gritos.

Nunca antes había sentido eso, los poderes de Lydia cada vez eran más difíciles descubrir que querían decir. Pero cuando ella me cuenta eso solo puedo pensar en una cosa; La casa de los Hale.

Derek.

Cora.

Peter.

 _Malia_.

La única que no estuvo en ese accidente fue Malia, ¿o sí? ¿Por qué siento que los gritos que Lydia oye tienen que ver con Malia? Por como Lydia me mira también sé que ella está pensando en Malia.

 _"— Este pueblo es peligroso para Malia.-"_

Apenas recuerdo las palabras de Lydia corro en busca de Malia, y Lydia me sigue muy cerca. En ningun momento ninguno de los dos pensó encontrarnos a Malia con otro chico, encerrados en el baño de las chicas.

— ¿Malia?- Pregunta Lydia al ver salir a la werecoyote del baño de las chicas detrás de un chico que nunca había visto pero que parece Lydia si al verla sorprendida por verlo.

El mantenían una sonrisa en sus labios, como si hubiera ganado el mejor de los trofeos. Luego estaba Malia, ella estaba seria pero podía notar lo sorprendida que estaba al vernos enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué haces con él?- La banshee continua hablando.

Yo estaba estático y sin valor para decir algo. Estoy muy confundido por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Malia estaba en el baño de las chicas con ese chico? ¿Por qué el chico parece tan feliz? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Porque!?

Malia frunce el ceño y mira seguido a Lydia y al chico, ese estúpido le daba una sonrisa arrogante a Lydia. — ¿Se conocen?- Pregunta ahora Malia, parecía enojada.

¿O acaso celosa? ¡Ella no puede estar celosa! Esto cada vez empeoraba más.

Lydia se cruza de brazos y hace un gesto con la boca de desagrado. El chico mira a Malia y asiente.

— Nos conocimos en el cumpleaños de mi hermana.- Dice el chico tranquilo, no deja ningun momento su aura de arrogancia.

Lydia se ve ahora confundida.

Malia muerde su labio inferior con nerviosismo, me mira a mí y luego a Lydia. — Prometo que les explicare todo a ustedes dos, solo que ahora no puedo.- Me mira unos segundos, luego al chico. — Vamos Jared.- Pasa sobre nosotros, sin importarle dejarnos tan confundidos.

La veo irse con ese chico, me sentía frustrado al no poder hacer o decir algo, no somos nada, Malia puede hacer lo que quiera, y eso debo entenderlo.

Pero aun así ¡ella está mejor que nunca! Era obvio que no deberíamos preocuparnos por ella. Odio estar enojado por su culpa, odio que me preocupe por ella cuando no lo merece, ella está bien con eso maldito chico.

— No nos dejan de suceder cosas extrañas.- Comenta Lydia, y yo estoy de acuerdo con ella.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando sucede.

En todo el día no volví ver a Malia luego que salió con ese chico que ahora sé que se llama Jared por Lydia, resulta que ella se besó con el cuándo estaba borracha.

No puedo explicar lo enojado que eso me puso.

Lydia me llama una y otra vez, por el teléfono de mi casa y por me celular despertándome de mi siesta luego de hacer mi tarea. Algo enojado contesto mi celular que tengo que apartar unos minutos por el grito de Lydia.

— ¡Eres un gran idiota!-

— ¿Ahora que hice?- Pregunto frustrado, apretando el puente de mi nariz y sentándome en mi cama.

— ¡Te estaba llamando!- Grita, puedo imaginarme su rostro rojo por lo enojada que estaba.

— Estaba dormido.- Contesto con gran obviedad.

Lydia gruñe. — ¡Tienes que buscar a Malia, no dejes que se suba al auto de Adam!- Lydia no deja ningun segundo de gritar.

No entendía que quería decir con eso pero no pierdo tiempo en levantarme de la cama para ir por mis llaves.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede Lydia?- Pregunto ahora preocupado, llego con velocidad a mi jeep.

— Alguien va morir Stiles, alguno de nosotros.- Dice motonamente, no parecía ser ella. — Nos está utilizando como títeres solo para acercarse a lo que quiere.-

Quedo sin aliento al oír todo lo que dijo. — ¿Quién Lydia, quien viene por nosotros?- Pregunto encendiendo mi jeep, mis manos temblaban sobre el volante y la otra sosteniendo el celular.

Lydia suspira antes de responder. — Ya vino por nosotros, eso es lo que dice las voces pero no las entiendo Stiles.- Queda un minuto en silencio. — Muchas vidas inocentes se perderán para llegar al equilibrio que él quiere.-

Todo parecía como una maldita película de horror sin sentido alguno, Lydia seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras pero yo solo podía pensar ¿Qué quiere decir con vidas inocentes se perderán hasta llegar a un equilibrio?

¿Quién va a morir de nosotros?

— ¡Ve por Malia!- Su grito me vuelve a la realidad y también me asusta provocando que el celular caiga de mi mano.

No tengo el tiempo de buscarlo, hago lo que Lydia me dijo y voy en busca de Malia.

La miro saliendo del desván con los Donovan y Cora, hablaban entre ellos con tranquilidad, como si nada estuviera a punto de pasar.

Se dirigen a la camioneta de Adam. _"— ¡Tienes que buscar a Malia, no dejes que se suba al auto de Adam!-"_ La voz de Lydia se repite en mi cabeza.

— ¡No la abran!- Grito desde lo lejos.

Malia es la primera que me mira confundida, yo ignoro eso y corro hacia ella.

— ¡Aléjense de la camioneta!- Grito una vez más, pero era tarde, el maldito de Adam Donovan había abierto solo un poco la puerta del piloto, lo suficiente como para que el auto estallara.

Aun no estoy seguro como pero logre llegar hasta Malia, me lanzo sobre ella llevándola lejos de la camioneta cuando estallaba, ambos caemos al suelo y yo uso mi cuerpo como escudo para ella. Podía sentir el calor por el fuego en mi espalda, pero estábamos lo suficientemente lejos para no quemarnos, no al menos no mucho.

Cuando todo se calma lo primero que hago es mirar alrededor, mi cuerpo se llena de alivio al ver a Cora, Carla e incluso Adam bien, ellos también habían saltado lejos de la bomba. Luego miro a Malia debajo de mí, tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus brazos alrededor de mí. Miro cada parte de ella, parecía estar bien, eso me tranquilizaba, tal vez Lydia se equivocaba, nadie había muerto, todos estamos bien.

Acaricio la mejilla de Malia con delicadeza, unos de los vidrios del auto habían rozado su mejilla y ahora tenía un leve corte en ella. — Esta bien, Malia ya puedes abrir los ojos, todo está bien.- Susurro aun acariciando su mejilla que empezaba a sanar.

Malia abre sus hermosos ojos, me mira asustada, no me gustaba verla así, ella es mi Malia, ella siempre es fuerte y ruda. Me abraza con fuerza, tanta que me deja sin aliento, aun no sabía manejar su fuerza sobrenatural, aun así dejo que me abrace, yo mismo la abrazo a ella también con fuerza, tenía tanto miedo de haberla perdido, no puede haber peor sentimiento que el miedo al poder perder a quienes te importan.

— ¿Estas bien Stiles?- Pregunta Malia, pasando sus manos por mi espalda, ardía un poco.

— Si.- La miro a los ojos al separarnos del abrazo. — ¿Y tú?- Ella asiente.

De nuevo, todo el alivio recorre mi cuerpo.

Me levanto y noto que me había torcido el tobillo, dolía como un golpe en el estómago. Malia también se levanta y se da cuenta de mi dolor en el tobillo, pasa sus brazos por mis hombros y hace que me apoye en ella, luego agarra mi mano y de ella pasan esas venas negras por su manos y brazo, ella consume mi dolor y me hace sentir mucho mejor.

Adam viene hacia nosotros con su hermana en brazos, parecía que se había golpeado fuerte en la cabeza, mientras que Cora y Adam parecía estar igual de bien que Malia.

— ¿Qué demonios acaba de pasar Stilinski?- Pregunta con gran enojo Adam.

Gran idiota, acabo de salvarlo y sigue siendo grosero.

Me encojo de hombros. — No lo sé.- Digo la verdad porque en realidad no sabía, solo Lydia me llamo avisando que esto pasaría, eso no es gran explicación. — Va ser difícil explicarle esto a mi papá.-


	16. Capítulo 15: ¿Cachorros?

Melissa le da una vuelta más al vendaje de Stiles en su tobillo antes de retirarse. La enfermare madre de Scott estaba seria y parecía estar enojada con algo, aun así no hablaba nada más que para dar instrucciones.

— En serio deberías dejar todo esto chicos, me estoy quedando sin primeros auxilios.- Ella se acerca a mí y acaricia con suavidad mi mejilla. — ¿Te sientes mejor cariño?- Usa una voz tan suave y delicada que me hace sentir cómoda ante su muestra de afecto.

Asiento. — Yo estoy bien pero a Carla sigue doliéndole la cabeza.-

— Eso es normal, se dio un gran golpe, lo bueno es que no tuvo más daños que solo un pequeño sangrado.- Comenta la enfermera guardando sus vendas en el maletín de primeros auxilios que siempre tenía cerca desde que Scott se volvió un hombre lobo y Stiles continúo siendo humano sin auto-curación.

Ella abandona la habitación sin decir nada más, ya podía respirar sin el oler de tristeza de ella. No sé lo que sucedía, no tengo la menor idea porque el sheriff y Melissa andaban tan serios y hasta parecían más agotados que nunca, pero no quería preguntar porque de todos modos eso a mí no me importaba, ellos son los adultos y ellos deben saber cómo salir de lo que sea que están.

Mi cabeza estaba ocupada pensando sobre lo que había sucedido hace unas horas, la camioneta de Adam había explotado enfrente de nosotros, eso había sido tan extraño y loco también rápido, no entendía con seguridad como fue que paso y como es que Stiles llego a salvarnos. Si, sabía que Lydia lo llamo avisándole, ella había llegado unos minutos luego que todo sucedió, pero no entendía porque llamo a Stiles ¿no debía llamar a Scott? Él es el alfa, no a Stiles, es peligroso para él y yo no quiero que nada le pase, por eso hago todo lo posible de mantenerlos a salvo.

Por eso me alejo de él, Peter me hizo prometerle que no estaré de nuevo con Stiles si no quería que le pasara algún accidente, y aunque odie admitirlo acepte porque Peter me da algo de miedo.

¿Es normal tenerle miedo a tu padre?

De todas formas no lo considero como uno.

— ¿Qué piensas?- Me pregunta Stiles.

Giro a verlo, él estaba en el sofá grande de Scott, su pierna en alto y su pie debajo de un cojín con flores que hacia juego con la decoración de la casa McCall. Stiles siempre quería saber qué es lo que pensaba y aunque casi siempre soy sincera con el últimamente no, tengo tantos secretos que me hacían querer estallar.

Odio los secretos y en especial ocultar cosas a Stiles, pero después de todo era solo para protegerlo, por su propio bien.

No podía decirle que estaba pensando en Jared Donovan que quería ayudarme a matar a Victoria, una molesta punzada pasa por mi pecho cuando pienso en matar a la sirena, es extraño, es como si mis instintos me dijeran que no la matara, pero ella se lo merecía, por su culpa Stiles no me recuerda, no me ama y todas las noches me siento tan fría al estar separada de él.

Si Victoria muere Stiles regresa a mí.

Me siento más erguida en el sofá apartada de Stiles. — En todo lo que paso.- Miento, una mentira más para la lista. — Aun no entiendo porque había una bomba en la camioneta de Adam.- Y eso último no era por completo mentira.

Stiles se remueve incomodo en el sofá, él tuvo que dar declaraciones a la policía junto con su padre, en realidad los oficiales no se sorprendieron al vernos una vez más en una catástrofe como esa, en sus documentos ya estaban muchas veces nuestros nombres en diferentes casos que ellos nunca entenderían y por falta de pruebas nunca nos pueden culpar de algo.

Stiles invento algo sobre que el motor del auto fallo y simplemente exploto cuando salimos del auto para ver porque no andaba, parece haber sido una buena excusa porque no preguntaron más o probablemente vieron que perderían el tiempo al investigar algo sobre los chicos extraños del pueblo.

— Scott y Lydia piensa que el atentado fue para los hermanos Donovan.- Lo miro curiosa por sus últimas palabras.

— ¿Por qué piensan esos?- Ahora pregunto con gran interés.

El humanos se encoje de hombros y mira su pie vendado. — La bomba estaba en su auto, y ellos en realidad tienen muchos _enemigos_.-

La palabra enemigo solo me hace pensar en una persona; Jared Donovan, pero el no puedo hacer eso, no creo que quisiera matar a sus hermanos porque como el mismo dijo, es todo lo que le queda en esta vida. Pensar en eso me hace llegar a otra pregunta ¿Debía decirle a Carla y Adam que su hermano está vivo? Cuando me entere que estaba vivo no puedo negar, me hizo sentir libre sí, porque esa muerte ya no estaba pesando sobre mis hombros, pero también me dio miedo, Jared aun me da miedo y odio ese sentimientos, antes solo tenía miedo que algún león de montaña pudiera comerme y ahora mi día a día está rodeado de miedo.

Miro a Stiles una vez más. — ¿Te sientes mejor?- Pregunto para cambiar de conversación, los hermanos Donovan aun es como tabú para mí así como lo es Victoria.

Él también me mira, sus ojos calman mi acelerado corazón ¿Por qué últimamente estoy tan nerviosa? Porque siento que algo muy malo pasara.

— Solo fue un tobillo torcido, Malia.- Dice con una leve sonrisa. — Me ha pasado muchas veces desde mi niñez.- Sus ojos demuestran que estaba diciendo la verdad, no se siente tan mal como yo pensaba.

Le doy una sonrisa tímida porque así me sentía ahora mismo, tímida al no saber que más decir o hacer. Es obvio que aún no se muchas cosas humanas y eso sigue frustrándome de gran manera.

Gracias a Dios el silencio es interrumpido por Lydia bajando las escaleras su rostro demostraba que estaba enojada. — Carla te necesita Malia, la chica no deja de quejarse que le duele la cabeza y estoy que la golpeo si no calla sus lloriqueos.- Nunca había visto a Lydia tan enojada, la entiendo a la perfección, Carla también hace que me enoje muy seguido y hubo una que otra vez que casi arranco su cabeza.

Hace unas semanas que Carla estaba diferente e incluso yo podía oler algo extraño en ella, pero no sabía que es y si Scott o Liam e incluso Cora no comentan nada es porque no debía ser algo con importancia.

Me pongo en pie y voy a la habitación de Scott, dejo a Stiles y Lydia solos abajo. Carla estaba en la cama de Scott haciendo berrinches a su hermano diciendo que le dolía todo el cuerpo, cuando la bomba explotó Carla cayó mal al suelo y se había hecho una contusión en la cabeza, Melissa dijo que estaba bien pero la cazadora decía diciendo que en serio le dolía y el sedante que la enfermera le dio no servía de nada.

Liam no había podido venir al ver a su novia porque sus padres no le iban a dar permiso, todos entendemos, él es aún menor y sus padres se preocupan por el como un niño de brazos aun.

Scott estaba en la cocina con su madre y Kira, ambos seguían distantes y no estoy segura si es que terminaron pero ahora estaban trabajando juntos haciendo chocolate caliente para la manada que no podía dormir, los entiendo, yo tampoco quiero dormir por las horribles pesadillas que vienen por mí al cerrar los ojos. En ellas estoy matando a Stiles con mis propias manos y el sueño parece tan realista que me es difícil despertar y cuando lo hago me siento culpable al ver a Stiles y con miedo a que ese sueño se haga realidad.

Melissa era tan amable de tenernos a todos en su casa cuando ya es tan tarde, ella nos cuida como si fuéramos sus hijos, todos, hasta a Carla y Adam los trata con cuidado y cariño.

El sheriff Stilinski estaba en la estación de policías, viendo que podía hacer con el informe sobre la bomba en la camioneta junto con Parrish.

Luego estaba Cora, lo único que se de ella es que esta en el jardín viendo el cielo y las estrellas brillantes. Creo que está deprimida por algo, o alguien.

En poco tiempo consumo el dolor de Carla, tenía razón, en realidad estaba sintiendo mucho dolor la cazadora.

Al día siguiente tuvimos que ir a la escuela, todos nos miraban como bichos raros en un circo, me hacía sentir extraña tener tantas miradas puestas en mí y oír los mormullos sobre que trataron de asesinarnos, eran adolescentes, obviamente no habían creído la mentira sobre que el motor exploto solo.

Stiles estaba mejor de su tobillo, solo cojea un poco, el resto de la manada estaba distante y silenciosa, todo estaba tan tranquilo que parecía imposible pensar que somos nosotros mismo.

Parecíamos títeres entrando y saliendo de nuestras clases en silencio y en completo orden. No éramos nosotros, podía sentir, he incluso mi cuerpo se movía a veces solo. Pero no podía decir nada, me creerían loca, lo sé.

En clase de ciencias, la única que comparto con todas las chicas de la manada, Carla alza la mano y pide permiso para ir al baño, se lo concede la profesora. Nada parecía extraño a primera vista, pero yo podía oler miedo saliendo de Carla cuando esta corre al baño, también había otra cosa, se había vuelto una rutina para Carla ir al baño a esta hora, siempre, durante una semana ha sido igual y como buena werecoyote curiosa que soy alzo mi mano pidiendo permiso y la maestra me lo concede.

Recojo mi mochila, antes de salir Lydia me da una mirada extraña que yo ignoro como casi siempre.

Llego al baño de las chicas, todo parecía en calma al principio hasta que oigo a Carla en una de las cabinas vomitando. No pido permiso, abro la puerta de la cabina de Carla y ella no parece sorprendida al verme mientras se detiene de vomitar.

— ¿Nunca te dijeron que primero se toca?- Gruñe recostándose en la pared de la cabina.

Estaba pálida y tenía sudor en su frente, también olía a desastre. Pasa una mano por su vientre y da un largo suspiro, ¿esto podía ser una consecuencia por el golpe que se dio anoche? Lo dudo, porque desde hace dos semanas que tenía esta rutina.

— ¿Qué te sucede?- Pregunto directamente, me siento a un lado de ella.

Carla abre sus ojos y me observa, sentía un poco de lastima por ella, no parecía estar bien. — No quiero saber que me sucede.- Confiesa con un eje de tristeza en su voz. — No ahora que estoy con Liam, no ahora que pensaba que podía ser feliz y no tenía ninguna maldición.- Ella esconde su rostro en sus manos un sollozo sale de su boca y ahora todo lo que olía a miedo.

No entiendo su actitud ni porque estaba así, de seguro solo estaba enferma no era para tanto, ahora no sabía qué hacer, que decirle para que se sienta mejor, no debí seguirla, esto era trabajo de Lydia o Kira, no yo, la chica que no sabe nada sobre humanos y sus sentimientos complicados.

— ¿Por qué piensas que estar enferma arruinara tu relación con Liam?- Frunzo el ceño confundida.

Carla suspira y se levanta, va a los lavabos y lava su cara para eliminar las lágrimas. Voy a su lado, espero su respuesta pero ella se mantenía callada.

— Tengo un atraso, Malia.- Dice como si eso lo explicara todo.

Yo sigo sin entender.

— ¡¿Qué?!- El grito de Lydia se oye por todo el baño.

Tanto como Carla y yo giramos para ver a la banshee entrando al baño. No me había dado cuenta cuando llego pero ella sí parece entender lo que dijo Carla.

— ¡No me jodas Carla, Liam solo tiene 16 años para ser padre!- Lydia se enfrenta a Carla

Cuando Lydia grita la palabra padre me giro a ver a Carla como si fuera un fenómeno. ¿Liam va ser papá? ¿Cómo? Estoy muy perdida en esta conversación.

— ¿Le darás cachorros a Liam?- Pregunto con mi cabeza dando vueltas.

¿Carla está embarazada? ¿Eso es lo que significa un "atraso"?

La cazadora golpea su frente con la palma de su mano desesperada. — ¡No!- Grita para luego mirarnos. — Primero; no es seguro, aun no sé si estoy embarazada.- Ella vuelve a suspirar. — Segundo; si estoy embarazada no es de Liam.-

— ¿Lo engañaste con otro chico?- Pregunta con frialdad Lydia.

— Perra.-

— ¡Malia!- Me regaña Lydia mirándome sorprendida.

— Lo siento.- Me disculpo bajando el rostro, en realidad no lo sentía, le dije así a Carla porque sabía lo que significaba sus palabras.

Carla rueda sus ojos. — Antes de conocer a Liam… fui a muchas fiestas antes de venir a Beacon Hills de nuevo.-

Recuerdo todas las noches donde Carla no llegaba hasta el día siguiente.

Lydia estaba verdaderamente sorprendida. — ¿Estás diciendo que no sabes quién es el padre de tu hijo?-

Wow, al fin pude entender todo. Carla puede estar embarazada por eso tiene un atraso y sus náuseas y las ganas de comer tanto, ella está segura que no es de Liam pero tampoco sabe quién es el padre y por eso dijo que saber lo que tenía podía arruinar su relación con el beta.

Y Lydia me regaño por decirle perra.

— ¿Pueden dejar de hablar como si tuviera un bebé por favor?- Los ojos de Carla estaban llenos de lágrimas, de nuevo solo pude sentir lastima por ella.

— Pero puede ser que si tengas un bebé.- Digo ahora entrando en la conversación.

Todo se queda unos minutos en silencio antes que la banshee vuelve hablar. — Tienes que salir de la duda, no puedes esperar hasta que estés a punto de dar a luz para confirmar que estas embarazada.- Usa su voz de sabelotodo.

Y aunque Carla protestas y gruñe porque no quiere saber no tiene más opciones, Lydia es siempre la que ordena y tenemos que hacer lo que ella dice, principalmente porque siempre tiene buenas ideas.

El plan era fácil, Kira compraría la puebla de embarazo, Cora le ordenaría a Adam que llevara a Scott, Liam y Stiles lejos para que ninguno de los chicos se enterara de lo que estaba pasando con Carla por ahora, y luego solo iríamos a la casa de Lydia donde haríamos como si fuera una noche de chicas.

Todo parecía tan fácil, ninguna de nosotras pensó que todo se complicaría tanto.


	17. Capítulo 16: Vamos a reiniciar

Todos nos manteníamos en un sepulcral silencio incomodo, y cuando digo incomodo realmente lo era, como esas películas donde se quedan en silencio por un largo rato luego de un comentarios nada agradable, podía ser hasta peor que eso.

Aun no sé porque Adam nos llamó para ir al desván, solo sé que acepte porque Malia cancelo nuestra cita de estudios, no tenía nada mejor que hacer que dormir así que acepte, y también porque no todos los días Adam Donovan te llama siendo amable, mas creo que aceptar fue un error.

— Pensé que los chicos mayores hacían cosas, hum, menos aburridas.- La voz de Liam rompe ese maldito silencio incómodo.

Él tenía razón ¿Por qué no hacemos nada divertido? ¡Somos adolecentes! Y prontos nos graduaremos y separaremos, deberíamos hacer algo que nunca olvidaríamos y que le contaríamos a nuestros nietos… O algo así.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas?- Pregunta Scott que andaba en la ventana viendo hacia la calle, ignorando lo que dijo Liam aunque sabe que tiene razón.

Si, también me preguntaba eso al igual que me pregunto porque Adam nos trajo a todos aquí.

— Tienen una noche de chicas.- Responde Adam que estaba pegado a su celular, parecía que quería creer que no estábamos aquí.

— ¿Pasa algo malo?- Pregunta de nuevo Scott ahora mirando al cazador.

Adam se encoje de hombros. — Que yo sepa no, solo querían… pasar una noche de chicas.- Dice enarcando una ceja en un gesto de obviedad.

Era difícil creer eso porque recuerdo lo desastrosa que fue su última noche de chicas donde Cora y Malia casi se matan.

El silencio invade el desván de nuevo, resultaba que nosotros somos chicos que no saben qué hacer sin las chicas, pero no es nuestra culpa, las chicas han estado tanto tiempo con nosotros que ya son como sumamente necesarias para nosotros.

O también puede ser que seamos aburridos.

Pasa cinco minutos en completo aburrimiento en el desván, estaba a punto de dormirme cuando Liam llega de la cocina con un objeto extraño en su mano, el chico mantenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

— ¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto sentándome bien en el sofá del desván.

Scott se acerca. — Suero de emociones.- Dice él con sus ojos muy abiertos. — Pensé que Derek lo había botado a la basura luego de lo que sucedió.-

— ¿Es la cosa que usaron para que Malia les dijera sobre nosotros pero salió siendo un desastre?- Pregunta Adam, todos lo miramos extrañados. — ¿Qué? Recuerden que teníamos cámaras en vuestras casas.- Él se encoje de hombros y vuelve la vista a su celular.

Maldito acosador, cada vez siento más odio hacia Adam Donovan.

Vuelvo mi vista a Liam cuando el beta hablar de nuevo. — Bien, como sea, podemos usarlo nosotros.- En el rostro del chico no se borraba su sonrisa.

Frunzo el ceño. — ¿Quieres volverte loco con tus emociones al frote?-

— Chicos, creo que Liam quieres es embriagarse.- Dice Scott haciéndose a un lado de Liam.

Liam asiente. — ¡Exacto! Somos jóvenes y no nos podemos embriagar.- Dice con voz pesada, tratando de convencernos.

— De hecho Stilinski y yo si podemos.- Comunica Adam mirando aun su celular.

¿Qué tanto hacia en el celular? Dudo que tenga amigos para estar mandando mensajes y dudo que esté hablando con Cora porque aunque ellos hayan tenido "algo" ahora se odian a muerte. Al menos eso es lo que dice la manada.

— Y eso apesta.- Continua Liam ignorando por completo al cazador y su pésimo estado negativo.

Entonces Adam se levanta del sofá dejando su celular en la mesa, él camina hasta Liam y coge el frasquito. — Pues usémoslo.- Comenta el cazador.

— Wow whoa, alto.- Me levanto de un salto y todos me miran. — ¿En serio piensan beber?- Pregunto mirando a mi mejor amigo, él es el alfa, él debe controlar a esos dos con su muy mala idea. — Las chicas se enojaran.- Continuo hablando para que entren en razón.

— Ellas no están aquí.- Dice Adam enarcando una de sus cejas.

— Eso no significa que tenemos que hacer locuras.- Alzo mis brazos al aire para luego cruzarlos sobre mi pecho. — Vamos Scott, apóyame en esto.-

Pero mi mejor amigo niega con la cabeza. — En realidad no veo el lado malo en esto, Stiles.- El alfa verdadero se encoje de hombros.

Estaba loco. Todos estaban locos.

Pero como dice ese extraño dicho. Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles.

— Nos vamos a arrepentir de esto, ¿lo saben?- Comento cuando me acerco a ellos, Adam ya sacaba la cerveza que tenía Derek (No tengo la menor idea porque el lobo completo tenia cerveza).

— Solo si las chicas no se enteran estaremos bien.- Dice con obviedad Liam.

Yo aun sentía que algo iba a salir mal.

— ¡Fondo, fondo, fondo, fondo!- Gritamos a la par Scott, Liam y yo.

Adam sigue bebiendo de la botella, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero de verdad bebía tan rápido que ya casi acababa la botella.

Luego de cinco cerveza cada uno, nuestras mentes se nublaron y empezamos hacer estupideces como cualquier otro simple adolecente. Habíamos competido en ver quien bebía más rápido y quien era más fuerte. No me sorprende que ese último juego lo había ganado Scott.

— ¡Mañana eso le dolerá!- Exclamo refiriéndome a la cabeza de Adam, con tanto alcohol mañana no podrá ni abrir los ojos el cazador.

Adam termina de beber la botella y la tira en la mesa haciendo gran ruido. Nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos para luego estallar entre felicitaciones y gritos de emoción.

— ¡Eso fue asombroso!- Grito Liam, él es el segundo más ebrio de todos en el desván.

Adam hace su típico gesto de arrogancia al apretar los labios en una media sonrisa. En ningun momento Adam Donovan deja de ser un maldito arrogante.

— Las chicas deben estar durmiendo ahora mismo.- Dice ahora Scott mirando se reloj, parecía que ya era tarde.

Adam estalla en una carcajada. — Mi hermana, lo dudo.- Dice alzando una ceja. — ¿Cómo estamos seguros que ellas no están haciendo lo mismo que nosotros?-

— ¿Tonterías?- Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

El cazador bufa. — Bebiendo, humano.- Escupe. Saca su celular y nos mira con un peligroso brillo en sus ojos. — Llamare a Malia para saber que hacen.-

— ¿¡Porque a ella!?- Exclamo mirando enojado a Adam.

Él debe alejarse de Malia, superarlo ya, ella es mía.

— Porque es tan inocente, ella siempre dice todo sin pensarlo antes.- Comenta como si no fuera gran cosa el maldito de Adam.

— ¡Hey!- Vuelvo a exclamar. — No te aproveches de la inocencia de mi novia.- Las palabras salen tan rápido de mi boca, tan rápido que ni me doy cuenta al principio, pero luego me doy cuenta que en realidad Malia y yo no somos nada.

Aun así, no me arrepiento lo que dije, tal vez ahora no somos nada pero lo lograre, lograre que Malia se enamore de nuevo en mí, porque yo en realidad nunca he dejado de amarla, ni siquiera cuando aún no la recordaba, y algo dentro de mí me dije que Malia también lo hace, también me ama como yo la amo.

Adam me mira molesto. — Ex, humano, es tu ex novia.-

Scott bufa y aparta el celular de la mano de Adam. — No peleen.- Dice el alfa con voz aburrida, debe ser difícil para el que en su manada se pelee entre ellos, pero eso no es mi culpa, Adam es un maldito insoportable, Carla es mucho mejor que él. — Llama a Malia, solo para saber si están bien- Me ordena mi mejor amigo pasándome el celular de Adam.

Niego con la cabeza, no quiero llamar por el celular del cazador a Malia, así que saco el mío y marco el número de la werecoyote. Mientras que Adam me mira enojado, era sorprendente, pero creo que él ha aceptado que Scott sea su alfa, ahora sigue las órdenes que mi mejor amigo da sin objeciones.

Malia responde luego del segundo tono. — Hola.-

— ¡Hey, Malia!- Saludo con lentitud mientras pienso lo siguiente que diga.

— Stiles.- Dice Malia con un tono de cuidado. Eso era extraño. — ¿Pasa algo malo?-

Rasco la parte trasera de mi nuca. — No, solo quería saber si… están bien…. ¿Cómo está su noche de chicas?- Cambio de tema con gran agiles, al menos eso pienso hasta que Liam ríe con descaro y yo lo fulmino con la mirada.

— Estamos bien, y estamos a punto de dormir luego que Melissa nos diera una muy aburrida charla.- Dice con tranquilidad Malia.

— ¿Cuál charla?- Pregunto.

Puedo ver que Liam y Scott también estaban atentos por la respuesta de Malia, mientras que solo Adam se veía confundido esperando que alguien le explicara que sucede.

— La de be…-

Malia es interrumpida por una exclamación que logro oír de Lydia. — ¡Malia no!- Es todo lo que oigo antes algo romperse y luego un grito, para terminar con la llamada cortada.

Miro mi celular, donde decía llamada terminada, y luego miro a los chicos que me miraban a mí. Yo solo me encojo de hombros.

— Ella están bien, sigamos bebiendo.- Hablo y agarro la botella de cerveza que descansaba en la mesa a mi lado.

 _"— Stiles tu trabajaras con Victoria.- Ordena el maestro de ciencias._

 _Voy hasta donde él señal, un asiento vacío al lado de la nueva chica pelirroja. La chica me mira unos segundos, tiene hermosos ojos azules, luego me da una tímida sonrisa que yo devuelvo mientras me siento._

 _— Hola, soy Victoria.- Saluda la chica mirándome a los ojos. — Puedes decirme Vic.-_

 _— ¿Y tus amigos? ¿No los extrañas?- Pregunto con curiosidad, pero mis ojos nunca se apartan del video juego en el televisor._

 _No se cómo es posible que Victoria me esté ganando._

 _— Yo en realidad no tenía amigos.- Dice Vic con un tono deprimido. — Ellos se burlaban de mí, eran crueles y nunca tomaron el tiempo de conocerme realmente.- Da un suspiro, pero aun así ella seguían jugando tan bien ¿Cómo lo hacía? — Pero está bien, yo me vengue antes de venir a Beacon Hills.-_

 _La miro solo unos segundos. — ¿Venganza como echarle huevos a su casa?- Digo divertido._

 _Vic ríe y entonces ella detiene el juego y me mira. — Eres mi mejor amigo Stiles, el único que ha tomado el tiempo de conocer.- Ella acaricia mi mejilla. — Gracias.-_

 _— Hey.- Paso mi mano por su mejilla. — Siempre podrás contar conmigo, Vic, créeme.- Le doy una sonrisa._

 _— ¡Malia va a lastimarte Stiles!- Victoria solloza. — Yo no quiero que estés igual como te conocí, triste, yo quiero que seas feliz, pero Malia no es esa felicidad.- Asegura mirándome a los ojos._

 _Niego con la cabeza mientras doy un paso atrás, porque me sentía al ver a Vic sufriendo por mi culpa._

 _— Yo la amo Victoria.- Digo seguro de mis palabras. — Y ella ha vuelto, tengo que aprovechar para no dejarla ir de nuevo pero ella cree que tenemos algo, debemos alejarnos un tiempo, el suficiente hasta que Malia confié en mi.-_

 _Victoria limpia una de sus lágrimas y empuja su mochila sobre su hombro. — Ella solo te ha lastimado, por su culpa tu dejaste que esa cosa entrara en ti.- La miro sorprendido ¿Cómo ella sabía eso? ¿Cómo sabia de mí pasado con el nogitsune? No recuerdo haberle dicho antes eso. — Yo solo quiero que tú estés bien, no conmigo.- Susurra lo último. — Eres mi mejor amigo, y yo lo sé, lo presiento, Malia Hale te llevara a tu muerte Stiles.- Vic se acerca a mí, ella pasa su mano tibia a mi mejilla y sus ojos brillan a negro fuerte, es lo único que recuerdo siendo yo mismo. — Es por tu propio bien Stiles.- Susurra sobre mis labios."_

 _Todo lo que podía ver era blanco, al menos eso fue hasta que se hizo presente el llanto de una chica que estaba de espaldas enfrente de mí. Sentía curiosidad por saber que le pasaba a la chica, por eso me acercó con cuidado. Su cabello rojo se hacía más brillante cuanto más me acercaba._

 _— Hey ¿estás bien?- Pregunto cuando ya estoy lo suficientemente cerca._

 _Entonces la chica gira sobre sus talones. Esos ojos azules los reconocería donde sea._

 _— Vic.- Susurro dando un paso atrás, ella era el maldito problema, por ella no recordaba a Malia._

 _La chica solloza al ver cómo me alejo. — Lo siento Stiles.- Dice ella con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, por un momento estuve tentado en abrazarla. — Yo no quería hacerte daño, yo solo quería que la maldita de Malia te dejara, ella es mala para ti.-_

 _— ¡Cállate!- Le grito. — Deja de decir eso, ella es buena, ella es perfecta para mi.- Ahora estaba enojado, porque yo había confiado en Victoria, yo la había considerado mi amiga, y ella me traiciono haciéndome daño a mí, a Malia, a mis amigos._

 _Ella es la verdaderamente mala para mí._

 _— ¡Yo solo quería que fueras feliz!- Grita de vuelta Victoria, sus lágrimas ahora eran negras. — Tú no entiendes, por amor podemos cometer muchos pecados.- Ahora solo susurra mirándome fijamente a los ojos._

 _Me acerco y la sostengo con fuerza por los hombros, ella gime pero no se aparta y deja salir más lágrimas. —Tú me arrebataste todo.- Le digo enojado mirándola a los ojos. — Todos mis recuerdos con Malia, me arrebataste poder feliz con ella, quisiste matarla.- Mis manos aprietan sus hombros. — Nunca, Victoria, nunca podre perdonarte lo que hiciste.-_

 _— ¡Lo sé!- Exclama adolorida. — Sé que no merezco tu perdón, pero ahora quiero cambiar y darte lo que perdiste por mi culpa.- Dice ella con tranquilidad. — Sé que lo estoy haciendo tarde.- Suspira. — Pero yo solo quiero que seas feliz, porque te amo, Stiles, de verdad lo hago.-_

 _— Tu amor es de locos.- Digo entre dientes._

 _— Lo siento.- Dice ella una vez más pasando su mano por mi pecho. — Esto te dolerá.- Ella me besa de nuevo, no tengo tiempo de apartarla porque siento como si algo me jalara de las piernas._

Cuando abro mis ojos me doy cuenta de dos cosas. 1) Todo había sido solo un sueño. Y 2) Tenía un insoportable dolor de cabeza. Miro a mí alrededor, todo estaba normal en el desván de Derek. Scott, Liam y Adam dormían en el suelo sin preocupación alguna, al igual que yo segundos atrás. Había botellas de cervezas vacías por todos lados, y todo el lugar estaba por completo en oscuridad y silencio.

Pero había algo mal conmigo.

Trato de incorporarme pero me dolía todo el cuerpo, me sentía débil, más de lo normal, y solo quería que el dolor en mi cabeza parara, pero en vez de eso solo incrementaba más hasta el grado de no poder pensar en nada más que el dolor.

Me quedo en el suelo unos minutos tratando de calmar el dolor de cabeza, respirando profundo, ya pronto amanecería, lo sé al ver la hora en el reloj de mi celular. En ningun momento el dolor se va, estaba sospechando que este dolor no tenía nada que ver con todo el alcohol que bebí anoche. Parpadeo un par de veces, estaba asustándome, luego de 10 minutos donde el dolor seguía creciendo no lo podía soportar más.

Grito, grito muy fuerte al no poder vocalizar alguna palabra.

Los chicos despierta con rapidez, ellos saltan y están en pie en segundos, cuando me miran en el suelo, con mis manos en la cabeza como si así pudiera detener el dolor o al menos esos trata, ellos se dan cuenta que algo andaba mal.

— ¿Estas bien, Stiles?- Scott es el primero que se acerca, el me mira asustado.

Yo no logro decir ninguna palabra. Simplemente vuelvo a gritar.


End file.
